


Once Upon a Time in Everlie

by sirensoundwave



Series: Once Upon a Time in Everlie [2]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Blood and Gore, Death, F/M, Family Secrets, Gen, General Depravity, Incest, M/M, Mind Games, NOTHING IS AS IT SEEMS, Psychological Trauma, Really Dark Shit..., Underage Sex, blowing cannon to hell, chaos mage concept, tags change as story develops
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-11-04
Updated: 2015-05-15
Packaged: 2017-12-31 11:50:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 29
Words: 56,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1031396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sirensoundwave/pseuds/sirensoundwave
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Who or What is Peter Pan? Why does he want Henry so badly? Funny thing about connections: They are often much stranger, more horrifying in truth than in any fiction. Something wicked is going on, endangering all the realms. But how can it be fixed when no one seems to know what's going on? Well, that weird silver haired kid might have a clue...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prayer

**Author's Note:**

> Um, okay so I lied. I have to start putting chapters up...or Siren will drive me nuts. She my muse and self proclaimed Queen of Darkness...Yes I am well aware that I have issues. -_- Don’t judge me.
> 
> The only major change to the current plotline is that Neal and Gold don’t really get away from Pan. Instead, they run headlong into the rescue party after Pan reveals he let Bae escape all those years ago. Hook already healed Charming but the girls don’t get the chance to send their messenger. I realize they are dragging things out for dramatic effect but that whole tag thing they did seemed...stupid to me so I thought it the perfect place to segway the story. The teaser story “Evil Angel” is named for the Breaking Benjamin song of the same name. The soundtrack for this chapter is Disturbed’s Prayer. After all, what does a sinner offer up to an evil angel but a wicked prayer? 
> 
> Will this story eventually be Panry? I...have no idea. I’m sure Siren will tell me eventually. But, I will warn you that this will make you uncomfortable if sexual tension, innuendo and creeperish behavior towards or involving the underaged is disturbing to you.
> 
> While I’m doing warnings, I will be fucking up fairytale land even more than the show’s writers have. I care about cannon when it suits me but generally try to just mess with what’s already known before I add my own twist. With that said, I will hop around like the show does and take liberties with the already ambiguous timeline provided by the writers. I will be using various beliefs and views (that may or may not be my own) that might piss people off. 
> 
> Chapter titles will be songs with a relation to the content. I guarantee that 90% of the music referenced will be dark, sad, etc. Please observe the genres. Young people will show a capacity for great evil. Think Children of the Corn. OUAT has darkened the origin of Peter Pan.
> 
> I will paint it black. For those reasons, the rating is subject to change.
> 
> You still with me? Awesome. Let’s do this.

Another dream that will never come true  
Just to compliment your sorrow  
Another life that I've taken from you  
A gift to add on to your pain and suffering  
Another truth you can never believe  
Has crippled you completely  
All the cries you're beginning to hear  
Trapped in your mind, and the sound is deafening

Let me enlighten you  
This is the way I pray

 

Living just isn't hard enough  
Burn me alive, inside  
Living my life's not hard enough  
Take everything away

Another nightmare about to come true  
Will manifest tomorrow  
Another love that I've taken from you  
Lost in time, on the edge of suffering  
Another taste of the evil I breed  
Will level you completely  
Bring to life everything that you fear  
Live in the dark, and the world is threatening

Let me enlighten you  
This is the way i pray

[Chorus]

Return to me, return to me, return to me, turn to me, leave me no one  
Turn to me, return to me, return to me, turn to me, cast aside  
Return to me, return to me, return to me, turn to me, leave me no one  
Turn to me, return to me, return to me, you've made me turn away

[Chorus Variant:]  
Living just isn't hard enough  
Burn me alive, inside  
Living my life's not hard enough,  
They take everything from you

 

 

This isn’t happening.

She came all this way. Went through so much.

For nothing. Absolutely nothing.

Henry could never come home now...

Emma didn’t even get to process the fact that Neal wasn’t dead. Or that Gold looked like he’d been playing cowboys and indians. It was moments after the duo came crashing out of the brush, panting like dogs, before they were overrun with Pan’s thugs. Talk about deja vu...

“You people are getting annoying.” Pan walked forward. A burly lost boy following with Henry tossed over his shoulder. Neal vaguely remembered his name was Tiny.

Cute.

“Let him go Pan.” Emma raised her sword, having no clue how she’d back up her demand. Her last few encounters with the master of Neverland only ended well because he just left.

“Emma, Emma, Emma. Why are you resisting? You came through the realms, teamed up with people you should by all rights despise, compromised your own integrity. All for what? Not even the Evil Queen or the Dark One can match me. Certainly not on my own turf. Once you give up on this silly rescue, you may go home.”

“I came here out of love. And I’m not leaving without my-” She looked to her left to see Regina and Neal defiantly glaring at their enemy. “-our son!”

“Love?” Pan let out an amused giggle. Somewhat odd to hear a male villain giggle like a schoolgirl sharing gossip. Even weirder to hear his cohorts join him. He set his face in a smirk, glancing at Mr. Gold then locking eyes with Regina, not the one who addressed him. “Oh, darling...don’t you see? Love is weakness.” 

Oh darling...don’t you see? Love is weakness. Such a saccharine tone hardly disguised the cruelty of the words. Regina’s fireball went out as she recoiled in shock. Where had he heard that?!

“Suprised? Did you honestly think Cora came up with that all on her own? She lacked the imagination to think outside the box that way. Or she did until she, ya know. Became a ruthless bitch. Shame she’s dead. So very useful that one.” The eternal boy’s grin went ear to ear.

All Regina heard was her sanity snapping, only seeing red. The raven haired woman suddenly burst into flame, yet she wasn’t burning. The heat was intense enough for her companions to be forced away or be burned. The helm of Kilian’s jacket began to smoke and he frantically pat it with hook and hand. The Lost Boys too were pushed back; Henry’s guard dashed behind a boulder to shield his captive. Whom no one noticed was stirring from the sleeping spell much sooner than he should have.

She flew at Pan like a firefly from the depths of hell. Her hand plunging deep into his chest. Only to gasp in confusion having found nothing to grasp within.

And with a bored expression, he caught her by the throat, lifting her over his head.

“Can’t rip out what I never had Queenie...So damn annoying... He’ll be mine so much quicker once you die-”

“STOP!”

Henry was standing in front in the rock. Alone. Tiny’s feet were partially visible around the side of the boulder. His spear however was clutched in the 10 year old’s hands. He still felt woozy from whatever had happened before but sheer will kept him standing.

“Oh, you’re up. Just a second.” The light tone did nothing to distract from the sound of bones cracking. Or the look of terror in those brown eyes as the life was squeezed out of her.

“Pan stop! Let my mom go!”

“Be specific lad. You have two after all.”

“I mean it!” Henry’s face glistened with tears. And his adoptive mom’s tinged blue. Holding the poison tipped stick tightly, he steeled himself. “Or else.”

“We’ve been through this. Not quick enough to stab me Henry.”

“I don’t have to be.” In one fluid motion, the point swung to press against the child's throat. ”Let them go home. Alive and unharmed and I will stay here. Kill any of them and you kill me too.”

“Henry what are you saying?!” Neal surged he found himself caught in Felix’s grip. A grip that was, oddly, far stronger than it had been when he first arrived...wait.

“Everyone’s where I want them to be.” 

That twisted little bastard!

“Hmm. You drive a hard bargain. Alright then. But only if you give yourself to me, right here and now. In front of them. Seeing their hope shattered would amuse me greatly.”

 

Now, everyone not a Lost Boy and having lived in the land without magic found their minds wandering to X rated territory. That’s what he wanted Henry for? A sex object to lord over them?!

“You do NOT get to have your wicked way with my grandkid you pervert!” David charged, sword drawn. As valiant as it was vapid unfortunately. With an exasperated chuff and a flick of the wrist, Prince Charming went sailing into a tree. And La La land.

“David!” Snow cried.  
“Get your minds out of the gutter. It’s just a kiss.”

Well, that’s not so bad-

“Yes, an innocent kiss.” Hook snarled. “That lets you suck out the boy’s soul. I’ve seen how you create your Lost Boys mate.”

Know what? Nevermind.

“It’s just a small bit.” He responded. As if to say “It’s only a little rain” or “it’s only a little stain”.“Enough to bind him to me like the others is it. Not interested in a soulless doll after all. She’s turning a lovely shade of purple lad...”

“...Whatever! Let her go!” 

“Good. Come here.” 

Regina fell to her knees sputtering. Her lungs worshipped the air as she gulped it down greedily and glared up at the teen, utterly appalled. As Henry neared, she reached for him. Only to have the front of her head blossom in pain. She fell backward unable to move but clearly conscious enough to show anger.

“Not happening. Oh she’s fine.” Pan rolled his eyes and took Henry’s hand.

“W-will it hurt?” Henry gulped as his chin was tilted upward. The look in Pan’s eyes scared him. He saw pure glee...and something else he couldn’t quite identify.

“No, just tingle. How lucky am I to take your first kiss?”

Before he could object, Pan scooped him up and sealed their lips together. In an instant he drew back, a trail of white vapor pouring from Henry’s mouth into his. The younger boy felt as if there was a hive of agitated bees buzzing under his skin. Not stinging...just vibrating like they were on crack. Everything became dull; sight, sound, the strange feeling. Then it all went black.

Henry didn’t get to see the despair in his rescuers’ eyes as their hearts broke. Hear their screams mix with hoots and cheers of joy. Or feel Pan hold him like a precious treasure as he stroked his sleeping face.

The Charmings, The Evil Queen, Emma, Neal, The Dark One and Captain Hook could only look on and curse the futility of it all. The demon children vanished back into the trees with their prize. So close, so god damned close!

As far as they knew, there was no saving him.

He belonged to Pan now.

A Lost Boy.

Forever.

//Nature favors entropy. But once it runs its course, stability reigns in its wake. What lurks in the shadows is not always tainted nor is all that basks in the light pure. These are the only truths that cannot be denied. Saving someone and letting them go can sometimes be one in the same you know...//*

Startled, the group shared a look.

“Who the fuck said that?!” Surprisingly, mother and daughter exclaimed at the same time.

/p>


	2. Seether

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yo. This chapter contains spillover from another, longer one. If you havent read “Evil Angel” I recommend that you do. Remember those warnings from chapter 1? Well, they start to come into play...now.  
> Veruca Salt is our guide. Shut up, this didn't fit in the next chapter.
> 
> Beware. This was typed on my cell...

Seether is neither loose nor tight.  
Seether is neither black nor white.  
I tried to keep her on a short leash,  
I tried to calm her down.  
I tried to ram her into the ground, yeah.

Can't fight the seether  
Can't fight the seether  
Can't fight the seether

I can't see her till I'm foaming at the mouth

 

Let's review shall we?

Chance to redeem self snuffed out when son kidnapped by whackos.

Stuck on a boat with the Charming Idiots, that pirate, the imp and the good damned Savior.

Nearly drowned by a fish with tits and her magic shell.

Almost skewered by bloodthirsty punks.

Wandered around in circles thanks to a map freely given by the enemy.

Barely avoid death by murderous brats.

Reunion with Tink went as smoothly as could be expected.

Found out Rumple's son didn't eat it.

Found Rumple. Again.

Almost killed by little savages.

Lost Henry to Pan. Permenantly.

Regina loathed to admit she'd sensed a pattern to her days as of late. If only she'd done things her way from the start-

"-my Evil Angel would have killed you earlier. Yes that'd be much better than your current situation.” A sigh was heard in the tree above them. Weapons drawn, spells at the ready, their attention turned to the branches.

"Aren't you a bit far from camp Lost Boy?" Mr. Gold severed the branch the child sat on with a gesture. Instead of falling though, he continued to sit on air. Violet eyes glared at them before the child simply floated down. Wild silver locks cropped close conflicted with his pale but youthful features. About the same age as their adversary...

"Lost Boy? Nope. My evil angel serves me, not the other way around. Gabriel's the name."

"Evil Angel?" Neal repeated. "Sounds too poetic a name for the demented little bastard."

"You're the one that took his heart." Regina concluded out loud. "This is all your fault!"

"Define 'fault'..." The boy just let the sentence drop. He wasn't thrown by the looks of anger from those surrounding him. Nope, that expression reeked of bordem.

"Why are you doing this? What is to be gained by hurting us?!" Snow demanded.

"Welp, when you are meant to know you will. I strongly suggest you make camp at the native villiage tonight. He allows them the same protections as his camp. So long as they bend to his will."

"From what exactly?" Emma ventured. The look on her face showed she wasnt sure if she wanted to know.

"Seether." Hook and Neal replied in stereo this time.

***

"So how do you feel?" 

Felix faced Pan's back as the other gazed down at his bed. Adjusting the line of sight, he too looked at the figure there.

Milky pale skin, just a light tint of blush across the cheeks. Dark locks perfectly framed a cherubic face. Henry was doing an excellent impression of his grandma Snow in her cursed sleep. Including the lack of breath. His thoughts wandered until...

"No different. I feel his soul within me as sure as the others. But it's sleeping not energetic like it should be. What did I do wrong?"

"Well, he isn't dead. Not alive either but not dead's good, right?"

"I suppose. Now, how do you feel?"

"W-what?"

Pan still didn't face him. He instead opted to remove a stray bit of hair from the comatose boy's forehead. Straighting back up, he turned to.hos SIC with a smile.

"You know our connection runs the deepest. Henry won't take your place, you and I are family after all."

The blonde cursed himself for not blocking the link, flushing in embarassment. He was the only Lost Boy whose link to their leader was an open two way street. Of course the jumble of thoughts he was feeling would filter through the bond.

"Mmm, jealousy doesn't suit you love. But that isn't all I feel from you." Warm breath ghosted over the shell of Felix's ear as deceptively strong arms pull his back to a firm chest. A gentle kiss placed on the back of his neck."When you are hurting, you know it pisses me off."

"I can't hold him back anymore." He blurted out. "It hurts."

"Then let him out to play."

"You're joking." Felix pulled away scowling. "You just promised the kid his family was safe. Since when does Peter Pan break a promise?"

"I promised I wouldn't kill them. Unfortunately, Neverland is full of dangers to those not familiar with her.And I can't be watching all the time."

***  
"We should be afraid of a South African rock band?" Emma raised a brow.

"Seether? What's a Seether?" Charming rubbed his throbbing head. The boy was gone, simply vanished.

"Well debatably it's a who not a what mate. Moon's missing tonight, it's his time to hunt. Lost several decent men to that beast's bloodlust." Hook sighed.

"Felix isn't quite right in the head." Neal started to speak.

"No one who willingly follows Pan is Bae." Gold looked like a migraine was setting in. 

"True but this is way worse. From what I remember, on new moons he lets his darkside out to run wild. He's got this bizarro split personality he fights to keep bottled up most of the time. Whatever! The point is he goes bat shit crazy and kills anyone he sees. We gotta get moving before sundown or we are fucked."

"I'm pretty sure between the two of us one messed up kid isn't an issue. Pan he is not." Rumplestiltskin scoffed as he motion to the queen.

"Papa, Pan brings magical beings here just to give Seether prey that last longer than an hour." Neal deadpanned. "He'll probably eat you alive."

"Fantastic." Emma groaned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uh-oh...


	3. Here to Stay

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heads up. This chapter is the one I excised Seether from. Good news is I get to do my back story for Felix. Bad news is the Rescue Party has no idea what they are really about to be running from. Also, a new take on another character

My mind's done with this 

Ok, I've got a question 

Can I throw it all away? 

Take back what's mine 

So I take my time, guiding the blade down the line 

Each cut closer to the vein (bleed, bleed)

This state is elevating, as the hurt turns into hating 

Anticipating all the fucked up feelings again

The hurt inside is fading 

This shits gone way too far 

All this time I've been waiting 

Oh I cannot grieve anymore 

For once inside awaking I'm done, 

I'm not a whore 

You've taken everything and, 

Oh I cannot give in anymore

***

A modest home in the Enchanted Forest. A farmer, his wife who baked for pocket money and their young son. They lived their happily ever after for 7 years...until hard times found their villiage. Then the ailing father in law was forced to move in. Along with his dedicated wife and only living son.

And so the sins of the past returned with avengence.

 

The dead have no use for apologies.

 

"Ma! Look what I can do!" A young voice called. Annie paused in her kneeding. Only to throw the dough in her son's direction screaming at the top of her lungs.

On the wall the shadow of a bird chasing a dragonfly flitted. When the doughball hit his arm, he lost concentration and the scene evaporated.

"M-ma?"

SMACK!

"Never do such wicked things again ya hear?!" His mother was trembling. Felix felt the side of his face stinging like fire, tears welling up in his green eyes.

"But I made it for yo-"

This time he found himself slamming front first into his make shift canvas. He lay there crying while she stomped off to wherever. 

What was so wrong? Da said that she loved birds and dragonflys...From when she was little like him. The shadows were pretty. Weren't they? Did he make the wrong ones?

"This'll learn ya. Yer not to practice the demon arts in this house." His mother was suddenly over him, fastening a leather strap to his wrist. It was branded with strange symbols. "Do it again and this'll smart ya worse than that wee tap I gave. Get up and fetch the eggs. Scoot!"

Confused and hurting, he crawled to his feet in order to obey her.

 

***

"This is pointless. The natives won't let us into their village without Pan's consent. Being stuck beyond the wards on the New Moon is a sentence reserved for the worst crimes." Hook voiced from the rear of their group. "We'd be better off treading water in the lagoon."

"Same lagoon the mermaids are in? Pass." Emma's sword hacked at a low slung vine with a lil more force than nesessary. 

Henry was gone. The amazing little boy she'd only just met a few months ago. For the first time since she refused to even look at him after birth. Because she was a coward too wrapped up in her own pain and guilt; too scared to let anyone back into her aching heart, her flesh and blood was now that monster's new toy!

How Pan looked at Henry was beyond sick. Like he wanted to devour him, take everything the boy was into himself. The way perverts would look at her when she dolled herself up to go out on a Saturday night. It reminded her of the prick who tried to drag her into the backroom of that bar a few years after she got out of jail. She broke his arm and hog tied him with his expensive belt for his trouble though.

Still, that happened after years of being on her own. Having to fight those who would take advantage of her. Henry was 10 almost 11. Despite his bravery, he'd lived a rather sheltered life.

A helpless child in the clutches of a demon that clearly wanted to 'play' with him. Pan was going to take her son's innocence and once again she would not be there for him.

Nausea bubbled up from her core. The berries she'd eaten earlier decided to make a reappearance all over the forest floor as she bent over and braced against a tree. Unable to stop the tremors racking her body.

"Emma! Honey are you alright?" David caught her as her legs gave way. Reverting to a small frightened girl, she clung to her father like a life line.

"No! Oh god what are going to do?! That creep is doing lord knows what to him while we're traipsing around looking for people more likely to kill us than help." She wailed into his chest. "All this way only to get kicked in the balls short of the finish!"

David could only hold his poor daughter as she wept. All of the last few days had just hit her like a semi. While he stroked her hair, her death grip on his shirt slackened. Looking down, he saw her head loll to the side.

Snow and Neal were glaring hatefully at the witch among them, clearly the culprit. Hook just seemed highly amused.

"She was giving me a migraine. And there's that." The Queen motioned to tree branches that were suspiciously low hanging as if reaching out to grab them. There was a yelp as Mary Margret tripped over a root that was definatly not there a second ago. All part of the same trunk Emma had leaned against. 

"If this Seether creature doesn't kill us, her wild magic will." Regina groaned. "I want Henry back just as badly but whining like that isn't gonna help. With our luck it'll make things worse. We need to find that white haired little freak, he's got the answers we want."

"No we don't." Gold spoke the instant she closed her mouth. "That white haired little freak, as you call him, is the one pulling Pan's strings. You remember? The smug teenager leading us all about by the nose? I've heard that albino and his twin sister spend their time meddling in the lives of we lesser beings for their own amusement."

"How can you speak so basely of The Lady Sun and The Lord Moon? Especially when The Lord Moon himself has blessed you so?"

A soft voice on the path ahead spoke. Closing in from a few yards away was a young bronze girl. Her expression one of reserved discontent. She wore a simple tan dress down to her shins, the seams sporting a white and blue checker board pattern. A head band of the same design held three black and red feathers. It rested on top of two long black hair braids. Bare feet were noticably dirt free.

At first glance, the girl looked rather dainty, certainly out of place in this dangerous jungle. Then your eyes wander to the machete at her left hip and the whip at the other. The fact that the larger grown men in war paint were following not guarding her was a big red flag as well.

"'Ello again, Princess Tiger Lily." Hook gave a bow with flourish. She responded with a deeper frown before stopping on front of him. In the blink of an eye, she grabbed his collar preventing the pirate from standing straight again..and kneed the leather clad man in the face.

So...now two of them were lights out.

"Welcome back, Hook." 

***

Sunset would be upon them in two short hours. Having long since moved Henry to another room, Peter watched his lover sleep, ghosting his fingertips over Felix's closed eyelids. Once they opened again, green would be replaced with red.

Seether was much nearer the surface than he expected before sundown. New Moon lasted 3 nights and this was the last in the cycle. Felix had been insanely good at masking the pain until now. Fortunately sex seemed to temper his dark side.

Pan's back and front looked like he'd rolled around on barbed wire. The blonde had screamed like a wanton slut; demanding Pan plow into him harder while scratching him deeply.

Sex with his right hand always served as a pleasurable escape. Their sessions tended to be gentler when Felix was in control; so submissive to Pan's touch he'd even allow being taken in front of the other boys if his leader wished.

It gave Pan no end of amusement to sense the reactions of his other boys to the going on in his quarters. Some, mostly the younger ones, thought Felix was being tortured. Some of the older ones yearned to be in either of their leaders positions. But most just wished they'd hurry up and finish. So they could go back to pretending the relationship wasn't happening.

But as jade eyes gave way to crimson, blood drove his libido. Pan's, his own, hell even the poor son of a bitch unlucky enough to meet his blade made Seether horny. And dominating. Just now, the other boy had rolled them over mid session to ride Pan, dragging sharp nails down the Eternal Boy's chest and stomach.

The bed was surely broken. The instant Felix brough his bloody fingers to his lips, his hips went into overdrive. Pan had to grab hold of his waist to keep his dick from snapping off inside his partner. While that senario was unlikely, it sure as hell felt like it.

The younger boy immediately blacked out after orgasm, leading to them lying on their sides still joined below the waist. Pan eagerly awaiting round two once the shift was completely done. The temptation to ravish Felix in his sleep barely restrained to shallow thrusting into the other's limp form.

Of all things imaginable, a broken boy and a (literally) heartless being had fallen in love. Or something deceptively similar. Pan experienced all of Felix's emotions as sure as they were his own. Logic dictated that once a heart left the body, so did the ability to experience genuine feelings. So what the hell was this then?

In any case their relationship seemed even less likely since their first meeting involved Pan pulling Seether's blade out of his gut.

***

"Mother I know wha I saw." Annie raged. "I used the guard but he can somehow he over come it!"

"Dear, you have nothing to fear. If Felix had the dark gift, it would be stronger than moving a few shadows about." The elderly woman waved her daughter's distress off. She continued to stir the stew over the fire.

"Ma, that's how he started too. And just like him, Felix is rebelling. You know what we must do if we can't control this one either." Her son Roderick insisted on behalf of his sister.

"No. We made that mistake once before and this family's been cursed for spilling his blood. Look at yer da!"

The man she refered to lay on a cot in the corner, babbling about the mice stealing his hair. Grey strands littered the floor around him, having been ripped out by his own hand. His face and arms sporting deep scratches.Loose strips of cloth tying him to the cot kept him from continuing to scratch and tear at himself any longer.

#They're talking about you..#

"Quite you!" The teen hissed under his breath. He had been crouched under the windowsill outside. Upon hearing them talk, he took off into the forest crying. "You aren't real."

#That's quite untrue and you know it. They intend to kill you. Us. Just like that uncle no one dare speak of.# The voice sighed. #I say we don't give them the chance. Let me out.#

"Bad things happen when I do that. Da, Ma and Gran love me."

#They 'loved' him too. Until he became an inconvenience.#

"No. I've done nothin wrong. I'm a good boy. I am!"

#So was he.# the voice paused then growled low.#Someone else is here.#

Without thinking, Felix spun around pushing whoever it was away with his left hand. To his horror, something came out of that hand to pierce the one who'd been lurking. He could clearly see a taller boy looking down at the gaping hole in his stomach. Caused by a sword jutting from the blonde's palm like magic.

"I'm sorry, dear lord I-" He'd surely killed this poor fellow! He WAS bad. The voice was right, they'd surely do it now!

"Calm down. I expected nothing less for sneaking up on you love." A most inappropriate laugh escaped the wounded boy. He calmly placed a finger over the panicked teen's lips. "Can't kill what's already dead. Anyhow, the name they won't say is Peter. But I much prefer Pan nowadays love. Been watching you.


	4. Enter Sandman

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Henry meets Gabriel, Princess Tiger Lily starts to explain and everyone begins to feel uneasy. Well uneasier...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Metallica sets the stage this time. Yes, I will go back to what Pan and Felix/Seether are doing in the next chapter.

 

Say your prayers little one

Don't forget, my son

To include everyone

 

Tuck you in, warm within

Keep you free from sin

Till the sandman he comes

 

Sleep with one eye open

Gripping your pillow tight

 

Exit light

Enter night

Take my hand

Off to never never land

 

Something's wrong, shut the light

Heavy thoughts tonight

And they aren't of snow white

 

Dreams of war, dreams of liars

Dreams of dragon's fire

And of things that will bite

 

Sleep with one eye open

Gripping your pillow tight

 

Exit light

Enter night

Take my hand

Off to never never land

 

Now I lay me down to sleep

Pray the lord my soul to keep

If I die before I wake

Pray the lord my soul to take

 

Hush little baby, don't say a word

And never mind that noise you heard

It's just the beast under your bed,

In your closet, in your head

 

Exit light

Enter night

Grain of sand

 

Exit light

Enter night

Take my hand

We're off to never never land

 

Henry woke up...sorta. He was back in that horrible room he spent time in during his cursed sleep. This time though, the flames were a cool to the touch blue. There wasn’t anything falling around him, threatening to crush him like a bug. The eerie curtains still billowed in the breeze, this time revealing a white door behind one.

 

Waht did he have to lose? With a deep breath, he turned the knob. It swung open easily. He went through after taking another deep breath.

 

“Sorry about that kiddo.” A young man, a teenager stood in a white void on the other side. He was dressed in a silver shirt and skin tight black pants. His hair looked like glowing chalk. It looked like the door simply floated in the expanse that seemed to go in forever...no nowhere.

 

“Who are you?” The little boy questioned. He didn’t want the other to see how freaked out he was about all this. Calm and cool thinking...calm and cool thinking...

 

“Think about it really hard Henry.” The silver haired boy took Henry’s hand in his, covering it with both of his own. “I can’t tell you, but you already know. The same way you can see the threads. Open your eyes. Open your heart.”

 

Henry furrowed his brow at that. Threads? What thre-

  


*Flashback*

When he first arrived in Pan’s camp, Henry was nearly blinded by white lights. He tried to focus and saw the glow was from all these laser lines. Touching everything from the trees to the ground to the Lost Boys. The lasers came to one point. They all crisscrossed through Pan’s heart. Entering his back and chest. Still, no one but him seemed to notice.

 

“The sun in your eyes lad?” Pan asked the squinting boy.

 

“No... those lines of light. So many of them.” the ten year old rubbed his eyes, missing the curious look his captor gave him. “How can you see with them everywhere like this?”

 

“...Will them away. Concentrate, pretend you don’t see them. Then you simply won’t anymore.” The pause before spoke went unnoticed as well.

 

*End*

 

That. Those strange lights...

 

Did he not believe Henry and was simply humoring him? Or was Pan surprised he could see the lights? There were threads connecting Pan to everything...so what did that mean for this guy?

“Why can’t you just tell me your name? How did you change this room when my grandparents couldn’t?”

“Because it’s not that simple Henry. What I am is very complex. The only reason I can even talk to you this time is because your body is in Neverland. Before, I had no control over your dreamscape; all I could do was get you here. My attempts communicate with you resulted in the whole infernal trap room thing. Once again, sorry about that.” He scratched the back of his head, a wry smile on his lips. “Seriously kid. You need to reach inside yourself for the answer. Take your time, this place isn’t going to burst into flame. When my Evil Angel consumed part of your soul, it strengthened my connection to you by proxy.”

 

“Evil Angel? Wait, you knew Pan wanted to eat my soul?!”

 

“He hasn’t ‘eaten’ it per say. All he did was what he's always done to create his Lost Boys by taking you into himself. But you aren't like the others. Getting off track though. What do you feel when you touch me?"

 

"I..." Closing his eyes, Henry opened them quickly to stare at his.companion in awe, even more confused now than before. "You're... the moon?"

 

*OUATE*

 

Trudging through the brush, the Rescue Party followed the young girl with eyes to fierce to be a child. Once again in the rear, Hook had been slung over a warrior's shoulder, his arms dangling uselessly. Tiger Lily had one hell of knee. Emma was being carried by David. Despite being knocked out briefly and still kind of loopy, he was in better shape to carry the blonde than Neal. The other man was limping, having twisted his ankle running from their enemy while trying to save his son. Gold had to conjure his cane for support.

 

Irony was a bitch...

 

Regina regarded the girl leading the way carefully. Like Pan, she radiated magic like a cell tower. What was disturbing was how it felt. Chaotic and serene all at once. Warm and inviting with the potential to cause death and destruction. Pan was a blast of cool air. Refreshing but possibly a harbinger of death. Calm and volatile at the same time.

 

"She feels like the sun doesn't she?" Gold asked her quietly. "Because she is Priestess to the Sun Goddess. Just as Pan serves the Moon God."

 

"You have to be kidding." Neal frowned. "We are up against gods?! Since when is Pan religious?"

 

“Pan was created by the Lord Moon. Born to bring balance back to the realms when Lady Sun vanished.” Tiger Lily said. “He is not as wicked as you seem to think.”

 

“He’s a muderer, kidnapper, a liar...” David huffed.

 

“And how many have you killed? Prince David? What have you taken?” The Princess hissed. “What lies have you told?”

 

David glared at the girl’s back. Her words...did she know of his past? The war they fought? The secret he carries now? She couldn’t. Could she?

 

“This is all very interesting but what good does it do us? Pan has my son and we are stuck here!” Regina exploded. “What is the point of all this?!”

 

“Your son is the means by which Neverland and all the realms are to be saved. It is his heart Pan seeks.”

 

“Brilliant. He already has him so what’s stopping him from just taking it? Something isn’t adding up dearie. He’s had my grandson for a week now. What is he waiting for?” Gold snarled.

 

“A heart freely given in honor is more precious than one stolen in deception. He must desire to submit to Pan on his own. It cannot be forced. You still have time.”

 

“Who in their right mind gives their heart to someone like Pan?!” Snow paused, letting those words sink in. “Pan’s at least a third of the way there isn’t he? He has Henry’s soul already. All he needs-”

 

“Is the boy’s mind and body.” Tiger Lily said in a whisper.

 

“This isn’t the way to the village.” Neal looked around, noting the approaching mountains. Now alarmed, he stopped walking causing a miniature domino effect as everyone behind him bumped into him.“Princess, why are you taking us to the Echo Caves?”

 

*OUATE*

So last night’s episode gave me something new. Wendy was always gonna be in this story, but now I have a better reason for how and why. Remember when I said I would paint Pan black? Next chapter dives headlong into that. Reveiws are like hugs! Sirensoundwave out!

 


	5. Scared

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey. This chapter goes back and forth between the Rescue Party, Peter and Felix/Seether, and Henry talking to the Moon. Not quite at the scary bit yet, sorry. Three Days Grace sets the mood.

I wish you never told me  
I wish I never knew  
I wake up screaming  
It’s all because of you

So real these voices in my head  
When it comes back you won’t be  
Scared and lonely  
You won’t be scared, you won’t be  
You won’t be scared and lonely  
You won’t be scared you won’t be lonely

 

“Okay...so you’re the Moon. Who also made Pan. I’m sorry, why should I be listening to you again?" Henry raised a skeptical brow. "That psycho kidnapped me, killed the people he hired to do it and only spared my family because I gave into him. That doesn’t exactly say trustworthy guy. In fact, it screams Beware: Headcases.” Henry couldn’t grasp it. His captor was stronger than the Dark One and the Evil Queen. And right here was the being responsible for all that power. Somewhere in his mind, Henry understood this was probably not the one to antagonize. Nonetheless, he was his mother’s son. On both accounts. Regina and Emma were the reigning queens of snark. It was bound to rub off on him somehow.

“I see that fire my Evil Angel adores is inherited. You’re right though. Still, it might interest you to know that you really do belong to him, and not just because he said so.” The Moon laughed.

“Is it because you say so?” The boy snapped.

“Nope. It’s just a fact. I already said there’s stuff I can’t tell you. Things you must figure out your own. Believe me, it's aggravating to me too kiddo. You are truly special Henry. The product of two generations of love and magic."

"I get it. Pan wants to take my heart so he can be all powerful and save Neverland. Blah, blah blah...been through this already. Kinda tired of people talking like having my heart yanked out to be used as some sorta magical battery is this great honor!"

To hell with this! So what if he pissed off the Moon, he was going to die anyway right?! God did he have a reason to be angry. So many things he would never get to experience; places he would never see. All because some whackjob wanted him as a martyr.Where's the justice in that? This wasn't fair!

Gabriel on the other hand, was beyond amused. Henry flailed his arms around like a loon as he ranted. It was cute watching that fire erupt into a 3 alarm blaze. Child didn't even notice the power beginning to swirl around him as he vented.

Henry snapped back to the present when a single finger poke his nose. The Moon chuckling at him did little to calm him. But his words did startle the hell out of him.

"Kiddo, your overanalyzing things. You've been thinking too much about the more nefarious way to possess another's heart. For such a strong believer, I'm a bit surprised, but you live what you learn I suppose. For what must be done, it need never leave your lovely little body. And your dying is certainly NOT essential."

A knowing smirk spread across the teen's lip. It took a few minutes to fully register in ten year old's head exactly what that look meant. He played it over and over just to be certain...until his mind came to a screeching halt.

About then, Henry Mills' felt his face heat up hotter than the desert sun. 

And promptly passed out.

"Hmm...think I broke him..."

*OUATE*

"You are here because I can not take you to the village Baelfire. Not with the heavy hearts you carry." Tiger Lily spoke without stopping in her stride. Without looking back, she raised her left hand, her wrist crooked downward. Pointing two fingers at the ground, she moved them like a pair of tiny legs.

"Whoa!" David wobbled with his daughter in arms as his legs continued forward of their own accord. Try as he might, he just couldn't stop walking. The others were in the same boat. It worried him greatly that Regina's attempts to cancel the enchantment on herself failed miserably. And that Gold's hex simply struck a golden barrier surrounding the mysterious princess and dissipated harmlessly. The warrior escorts laughed heartily at their antics.

"Well what do you intend to do with us then? Make us take a long walk off a short cliff?" Regina groaned. She could see how a little further along, there was a craggy outcropping.

"As interesting an idea as that is, your death would serve no purpose other than ending your own pain. It would rob you of finding your own path out of perdition. No, it is my duty to abide by my Goddess's will; the salvation of the realms. Besides, surely you know he plans to end your lives anyway?"

"Pan gave Henry his word we would be safe. His word is law in Neverland." Snow rationalized. Regina nodded in affirmation, the logic seemed sound. A rare instance where they agreed.

"Not he didn't. Which is why I started to freak out before." Neal huffed in exasperation and exhaustion. "All Pan agreed to was not getting his own hands dirty. There's plenty of shit on this god forsaken island that can do it for him. Seether being one of them."

"He has to know Henry will figure it out and refuse to help him then. He won't give his heart over after that." Regina grouse. "And you just said he can't be forced or tricked into it."

"True the believer's heart can't be taken by force or deciet." The native girl stopped before the entrance and spun to face them as their legs halted as well. She continued to speak with a calm voice, a soft smile. "But, it can be stolen all the same."

“That’s...not the firrrrst thing I needed... to hear...” Emma slurred as she began to wake.

*OUATE*

Pan watched the sun sink in the western sky. Their closeness, still being inside the body of his lover amplified the feeling of The Dark Gift bubbling to the surface. The same 'gift' that ended the life of Peter Barrie*. That gave birth to the entity known as Seether.

*Centuries ago*

"No. My uncle was a dark sorceror. And he was stopped by the villiagers." Felix backed away from the other boy. "Been dead for twenty year!"

"Been two decades already? Time really does fly when you're having fun then. But Felix love, just said I wasn't alive." 

Peter raised his shirt to give the blonde a better view. At the punctured flesh knitting itself back together. It left only a seam of blood across his abs to the blonde's horror. He recoiled in fear when this...thing wearing a child's face stroke his face, trailing the long scar along his cheek.

"No need to fret. They did that to you when your powers slipped out didn't they?"

"..."

"Silence speaks volumes. You aren't evil child. Our gifts are simply misunderstood; thought to be because they are blessings from the moon. What they've done is unforgiveable, that voice in your mind isn't madness though damn near it. It's your gift taking on a mind of it's own. Unfortunately, it means your control of your magic is quite limited now." Peter looked deep into the other's eyes. "What if I told you that because I had this magic at your age, our dear family justified dangling me from a tree branch by my neck? That as I slowly choked it was decided 'he's just not dying fast enough' so they lit the brush beneath my feet?" His face became thoughtful, as if pondering a deep question. "You know, I'm not even sure exactly which killed me..."

"No...no they wouldn't!" He furiously shook his head.

"They have. And they plan to do it again. Soon."

*OUATE*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Barrie is the last name of Peter Pan's author.
> 
> There we go. Not sure what happened with my ffnet post of this chapter. The end looked like word vomit with the last part missing. Whatever.  
> Reviews are like hugs. Sirensoundwave out!


	6. Devour

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey all. Soo, who else had a meltdown after the last episode? Who could possibly be that horrible a father?! At least Rumple tried to fix his fuck up. And proved he had a one track mind with no scruples but, eh. I swear they are awesome at making it not seem like they’re pulling plot twists out of their asses at the last minute. At least Marilyn Manson as the Shadow got more than three words like the guy from the Who (The Caterpillar in Jefferson’s/Mad Hatter's intro episode).
> 
> Whateves. This chapter is shorter than I’d like because it doesn't fit with the next part. It’s still a good length; shooting for at least 1200 words a chapter. In any case, we see more of what’s going on with our three groups. Devour by Disturbed is the sound track.

 

Still enough

Although I know you're not begging

Still as the thoughts running through your mind

Still enough

Although I know you're not begging

Give me a reason to make you mine

 

I will devour you

Take all the pain away

I cannot stay my hand

From reaching out so that I can

Empower you

For all eternity

It seems to ease my mind

To know that you've brought

Meaning to my life

 

*OUATE*

"Back up. Are you saying Pan has to get Henry to LOVE him?" Snow blinked giving Tiger Lily a skeptical gaze. "That's hilarious. As much as I believe in true love and all, how can you love someone as...not nice as Pan?" That came out a bit more childish than she would have liked.

"I believe it's called Stockholm Syndrome. Victims begin to feel something for their captor." Gold shrugged. "More than possible and happens more often than you'd think."

"You'd know all about that wouldn't you?" Regina snarked.

“Are we really going to do this now?” David sighed. Said sigh went unheeded.

"Which is more than I can say for you dearie." The Dark One certainly gave as good as he got. The brunette was unable to retort. Instead, her face flushed red, knowing she still stood on rather shaky ground with Henry...

"As amusing as your squabbling is, I feel you should know something rather important.  Something precious was taken from the Moon Priest upon his birth. Though he parted with it willingly, the Moon told him it will be his again only after it has healed." Her fingers slotted together and rested across what would be her lap if she were sitting. A soft smile graced her lips. "You've all done a wonderful job mending Pan's broken heart. All the love and caring it never received in his first life worked wonders. For this, the Lord Moon has blessed you."

“Tell me that doesn’t mean what I think it does.” Neal rubbed his face.

"No..." Emma swallowed hard, her vision swimming. "That can't be true!"

"Why not Savior? Your destiny has always been to save more than just Storybrooke. You gave birth to the heart of the Truest Believer. The heart of this land's ruler."

"A person can't be a heart." Regina shook her head. "If he was, he’d be what Pan is. You're not seriously saying my son is that bastard's heart. Henry's a good child, Pan's psychotic!"

"How can you be so sure? With magic much is possible. The will of a God can make anything a reality. Peter too, was once a good boy." The smile vanished, instead staring hatefully at Gold. "Something you also know all about, Dark One."

“What’s that suppose to mean?” Gold returned the stare.

“You’ve learned all you will from me. What comes next you must learn from one another. I believe you should enter, the Lady Sun has set.”

“No way. We go in there, we don’t get out without revealing something deep and dark about ourselves.” Neal shook his head. “A bunch of things we don’t wanna talk about will only distract us and aren’t gonna help us save Henry.”

“If we stay out here Seether rips us to shreds I assume? That’s our dilemma right?” Emma received a nod in response. “Damned if we do-”

“Damned if we don’t. Will we at least be spared the company of the pirate?” Regina snarled. She’d take anything she could get right now. She wasn’t exactly interested in any of the skeletons in Hook’s closet. But she wasn’t exactly sure why. Something told her she’d just be better off not knowing. For now anyways. “When exactly does this ‘blessing’ kick in again?”

“It already has your majesty. Our village is bound by a spell that keeps those weighed down by their pasts, unwilling to forgive, unable to move on and let go from entering. Had the Moon not appeared as I meditated, you would have trekked these last hours only to be left to the The Night Hunter’s mercy.” Bronze shoulders shrugged. “As for your other question, the pirate and I have unfinished business to discuss. You may or may not see him again this night...or at all.”

“So what happens to you then? Seether’s supposedly this powerful boogieman. Doesn’t seem like you plan on following us in.” David asked. “What are your plans to survive?”

“This.”

Taking their cue, her followers stepped closer to their princess. With a grand sweep of her hand, Tiger Lily, Hook and the 5 braves vanished in a swirl of golden butterflies*.

*OUATE*

“You okay there kiddo?”

“...” Henry simply stared at the Moon. Of course he wasn’t okay by any stretch of the imagination. This guy had just told him, oh so subtly, that his destiny was in the arms of a guy he had no reason to believe wasn’t a sociopath. Okay that is not.

“He’s not a sociopath. Just missing his moral compass until he found it again. Try to remember why. Focus Henry, this is important.”

Henry eyed him them huffed and tried to do as asked. Why not, this couldn’t possibly get any worse right? Not sure what to focus on, he just thought about Pan. If he wasn’t really evil, why did he do such bad things? Why did he seem to enjoy hurting people; toying with their lives? The Moon called him his ‘Evil Angel’ but those two were opposite words right?

Seconds later, he found himself clawing at his throat. Something invisible was coiling around it, getting tighter and tighter. His lungs screamed at the sudden loss of air and Henry fell to his knees. The next sensation was like being burned. Something was causing his legs to feel like they were literally on fire. The smell of burning flesh invaded his nose as the pain spread further up his body. Thoughts that were not his own swam through his mind.

/What did I do? Why is this happening to me?/ The voice was Peter’s only barely recognizable due to the sheer panic and anguish in the tone.

/Why would Annie lie?! Why didn’t HE say anything?!/

/I love them...all of them...I LOVED them!/ There was an echo of sorts to those words at the end. A dark, gravelly version of the Eternal Boy’s voice took over.

/She has to pay./

/They have to pay.../ Pure rage thrummed in those words. Henry felt like the force would split his head open. /Even now they can admit NOTHING!/

/I WILL BATHE IN THEIR BLOOD!/

That declaration was matched by another only slightly less angry one.

/Never spared me a second thought, hm? I will take all HE loves away...make HIM feel the same agony./

/Starting with HIS ‘beloved’ father./

/Show HIM what it’s like to be betrayed by those you love..../ That last part was whispered quite calmly. Followed up by an eerie chuckle.

And just like that, it was over. The heat and the pain simply gone. That did little to comfort the child as he sat hyperventilating on the ground(?). Sorta hard to tell in a void. In any case, he sat there terrified, trembling from his ordeal. That wasn’t some random dream or something.

Henry had just relived the last moments of Peter’s mortal life. And the first few of Pan’s new one. It scared him even more to see the 4 interlocking circles arranged like a clover glowing on his chest.

Right over his heart.

*OUATE*

"Thanks for that Princess. Didn't figure on you lying for me though." Hook stood as his transporter set him on his feet. The group teleported to the village edge.

"...I did nothing of the sort. I said we have something to discuss regarding a favor owed.  A debt now repaid." The girl flashed a sly grin. "What will you do now though? Before this is all said and done, the woman you love will know the truth about you. Do you not think she will find you more detestable once she does?"

"Dunno. She certainly hasn't got any business judging anyone. Still it's why I have been throwing myself at Emma. Know I've a snowball's chance there, hurts a bit less that way. Doesn't matter much does it? Just me once again wanting what I can't have." Hook watched the sun's last rays slowly turn the sky from brilliant red to purple then deep blue. He took one last look at the border before turning away from Tiger Lily and her warriors. "I can't do anymore for her or any of them. Only hope that I won't have to take them aboard the Jolly Roger again anytime soon. Perhaps the crocodile knows a way to save the Prince from eternity here."

He closed his eyes and exhaled. The color seemed to run out of his hair and clothes like water rushing down stream. When it stopped, he was a bleached version of himself. His jacket now sporting half a dozen chains.

"That's right, the living don't board that vessel much anymore. By the way, how did your dear Evil Queen and great Dark One not sense they were on a ferry from the Land of the Dead?"

Once blue** eyes opened to glare at the native girl. Who merely chuckled, not threatened in the least. His now milky white orbs rolled in annoyance; something almost undetectable since his irises and sclera were now only slightly different shades.

On the opposite side of the island, a mass of floating debris reformed into a mighty yet ghostly ship.

*OUATE*

It was time.

Closed lids slowly opened. Revealing pools of blood that now stared back at Pan. Hairline cracks formed on the face around those eyes, the same red glow emanating from them like a warning light. As unsettling as the sight was, Pan thought it beautiful. The slight pout seemed surreal.

“Felix broke the rules.” A distorted version of the blonde’s voice whined like a petulant child. “I get 3 nights, not 1."

“Only to please me.” The other boy smirked. “He thought I’d be upset if the Rescue party ate it too soon.”

“Don’t care.” In a flash, the blonde was sitting on top of Pan, straddling him. Moving his hips in a slow teasing manner. “You’re going to make it up to me.”

Neverland’s Prince groaned at the sensation. Seether loved blood, true. The thrill of the kill excited him. Though right now, he was more interested in riding Pan. Stars above, did he love this! Henry, his family could wait. For now, he’d indulge in this sinfully wonderful gift from the God he served.

*OUATE*

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Sylphine’s (The Lady Sun’s) messengers are butterflies
> 
> **Don’t remember (or care) what color Jones’ eyes are.
> 
> So, what do you think? I like how Tiger Lily turned out. I will totally explain what up with Spooky Hook and exactly what the hell that was all about with Henry. Reviews are like hugs, Sirensoundwave out!


	7. The Animal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This isn't going to end well is it?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay. Finally, a part with all the blood and gore I promised. I kinda sorta let Siren outta her cage (no, I dunno why...) and she hijacked this chapter. Still following the same three set of characters with a bit of change up in the grouping; plus quite a bit of horror movie worthy memory peppered in. Not much else to say. Other than I wish the episode “Think Lovely Thoughts” could be erased from existence.
> 
>  
> 
> But alas, it’s now cannon. Dammit...
> 
>  
> 
> Thank the universe for FANFICTION!!! A chance to right a wrong!
> 
>  
> 
> Our soundtrack is The Animal by Disturbed. Onward!

 

  
  


We begin the hunt and I

Feel the power course, as the creatures take flight

For the kill is close and I will be satisfied

For the smell of fear tonight

Wakes an ancient lust that will not be denied

You're mine!

 

For the animal's soul is mine

We will be completed right before your eyes

I have no control this time

And now we both shall dine in Hell tonight

  
  
  
  


“You really should have tried harder.”

 

Annie looked up at the source of that terrifying voice. It sounded so much like her boy’s; but it wasn’t. No, the demon masquerading as her child stared down at her with eyes as red as hellfire. The creature twisted her child’s face, marring it around the eyes with cracks and lines resembling the clay of the fields in summer. Cracks that oozed the same demonic light as it’s eyes.

 

All that work. Those charms and wards had been useless! The family had damn near gone into the poorhouse trying to keep this curse in check. To save her boy was all for nothing!

 

“Save him? You horrid cow!” She felt the hard kick to her ribs. The sound of several of them shattering as the monster cackled terrified her more. “You beat him. Starved him. Forced him to wear all these enchanted items that were slowly killing him, driving him mad. For all your efforts at ‘saving him’, you only managed to create me.”

 

“Wh-what? Felix please...I know you’re in there.” She sobbed. Each breath was murder as the broken bones rattled around in her like gravel. It felt like she was drowning in a warm sea as a volume of wetness began to fill her chest. Trying to crawl away, find something to defend herself, she groped at whatever she could in the dimly lit room. Her fingers only met with a cold puddle. A puddle of something thick that smelled of copper.

 

“Can’t see? Well let me help you then Ma.” The last word was said with such disgust. Suddenly the room was as bright as midday instead of midnight. And she dearly wished it wasn’t.

 

“Darius? No...” Her voice was weak and broken. Not only from the pain but from the terrible sight.

 

Darius was her love, her true love. The son of a farmer who had abandoned his family’s tradition of marrying a woman from a farming clan to be with her. The daughter of gypsies that had only a short time earlier decided to stay in one town and make a stable life for themselves. Despite the stigma of their heritage, they fit well into the village. Renouncing their “sinful” ways  and even casting out one of their own as proof of their reform.

 

A Shadow Caster was a dangerous thing. Given power by the darkness they stole souls and manipulated people; and unfortunately ran in families. Her brother had been one of these vile creatures. She believed her parents when they told her it was only a matter of time before sweet, loving Peter became a bloodthirsty hellspawn. That he had to die for the good of the village.

 

And then Felix made that picture for her out of shadows a decade later. She always knew it was possible, her parents warned her. In preparation, she had obtained a leather strip to secure around his wrist. The witch had told her that it would keep the darkness at bay. The old hag had babble on about their being a price but she’s already been paid so she ignored her ravings. Once she put it on him, the shadows stopped obeying the boy...for a while. Then it began to leak out when he was angry or scared. Through it all, Darius had been there supporting her. Looking into her eyes and telling her it would be alright.

 

Now she looked into those same stormy grey eyes that were missing their trademark sparkle. With the light now shining, she could clearly see the cold puddle to be blood. Blood leaking from the gorey stump that was once her husband’s neck. Where she lay was about a foot away, staring at his severed head.

 

“Oh, don’t worry. He died an easy death. Never heard me coming or even saw the blade. A single quick, clean slice and off to heaven he went. However, t0he rest of you lot... will die screaming in agony.”

 

A crushing weight settled on her back just as rough hands grabbed her hair, wrenching her neck back at a brutally uncomfortable angle. A thin blade caressed the her cheek lightly. Suddenly it sliced across the bare flesh harshly, cutting all the way to the bone of her jaw. She was given no chance to scream before the thing that wasn’t her son slammed her face into the wooden floor.

 

“Let’s play Ma...”

 

*OUATE*

 

“What was that?!” Henry yelled. “This mark hurts you jerk!”

 

“You already know. Look, I know this is a lot to deal with especially since you’re what 10, 11? You mortals age so damn fast! But time isn’t exactly on our side. Why did my Evil Angel tell you he needed you?”

 

“My heart can save magic.” The child slowly stood, massaging his chest. It was official in Henry’s book--this guy was nuts! Pan had to catch the crazy from somewhere...

 

“Oi brat, don’t call me crazy!” The Moon grumbled. "Pay attention kiddo okay? This place was created by me eons ago in your time to be somewhere for lost children to renew their dreams, find themselves again. It is a way station but for some, it becomes more. Not all who deserve to are able to make it here, something I truly regret. But those who do, belong  Henry. My Evil Angel is this land's ruler, but also it's pillar. He himself is sustained by belief and magic...both of which are waning at an alarming rate."

 

"....Pan needs my heart to save magic...and himself doesn't he?" Henry looked down. For all his carefree mannerisms, his patience in coaxing Henry to his side, Peter was slowly dying. If Pan dies, so does Neverland. What happens to everyone IN Neverland?

 

"How long? Until it happens?"

 

"If by it, you mean my angel dying, again, and dragging everything in this realm with him? Can't tell you."

 

"SERIOUSLY?!" The white void tinted alarm red for a brief moment, flames dancing across the dreamscape only to vanish when Henry panicked. Everything went back to normal in an instant,causing Gabriel to whistle in appreciation. Eleven and already far more powerful than either of his mothers or grandfather could ever hope to be! The dreamscape beyond the doors was the domain of the Lord Moon. To be capable of influencing it no matter how briefly was an extraordinary feat. Too bad the kid likely has no idea what he just did. Or more importantly, how he did it. Oh well.

 

"Calm down kiddo. I can't tell you anything else. But he can." Gabriel pointed to a door forming in the distance. "If he doesn't wanna talk, tell him you're asking cuz the Moon told you to. Have a nice chat! Later!" Henry’s vision was obscured by a flurry of black feathers. After they settled, the Moon was gone.

 

Another figure came into view, violently expelled from the new door.

 

"Shit! Does he have to push me back so damn rough?!"

 

"Felix?"

 

*OUATE*

 

"Which hurts worse Rum ol' boy? That daddy dearest was willing to regain his youth at the cost of your otherwise worthless life? Or that in the end, you proved him right? That you truly were the death of him?" Mocking laughter filled the forests of Neverland. It almost drowned out the anguished cry of the only living person there.

 

16 year old Rumplestiltskin couldn't hold himself up, nor keep his food down. His knees buckled as he collapsed, vomiting and sobbing. He couldn't bear the sight before him. Those accusing, cold, dead eyes bore into his very soul. Malcolm lay on his side, hand outstretched, frozen in the act of clawing at the earth just in front of his son. Scattered around them both, black and dull red ashes. The remains of a crushed  heart tainted by the darkness it once held.

 

"Rumple! You in there?"

 

Emma's voice snapped the Dark One out of his memory. He came back to himself standing at the entrance to the Echo Caves.

 

“Ah yes, Miss. Swan, A bit lost in thought. for a moment. Shall we?” He turned to her, walking with purpose towards the caves. He was no longer a boy. No longer bound by the fears of a child.

 

So why did he still feel so weak and powerless over his own fate?

 

/Because you are laddie. And you always will be. I promised to destroy EVERYTHING you love. Peter Pan always keeps his promises. Not even distance between realms will stop me./ Was whispered to him on the wind a step before he was to enter. The sad thing is, he couldn't tell if it were truly his nemesis taunting him, or his own warped imagination.

 

To be fair, did it really matter?

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There we go. Yes, I did address Think Lovely Thoughts as pertains to my universe. Oh the cleverness of me!
> 
>  
> 
> ...
> 
>  
> 
> Yeah, ignore that. I’ll update when I can. Reviews are like hugs! Sirensoundwave out!


	8. Sheppard of Fire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The road to hell is paved with good (and bad) intentions...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  
> 
> Hey all. This chapter is inspired by AvengedSevenfold's Sheppard of Fire. There's some info from the past as well as plot progression (finally). The memory from the teaser "Evil Angel" comes into play as well. To answer a question I was asked: I have seen maps of Neverland, and they are irrelevant to this story where I see fit. As far as I am concern, the geography is as fluid as the location of Pan's camp. 
> 
>  
> 
> Also, in my mind at least (cuz I'm too lazy to look it up) the time flow in the enchanted forest is like so:
> 
>  
> 
> Rumple meets Cora almost four decades before the curse.
> 
> Around twenty or so years later, Snow and Regina meet.
> 
> About fourteen years later, Snow is awoken from her curse.
> 
> Three years later, the curse takes place
> 
> This is as best I can explain for now without giving things away. I promise to update it as time goes on. I will say that the time between Bae jumping into the portal and Rumple meeting Cora is longer than you  might think

 

 

 

 

See, I have pity in watching you suffer 

I know the feeling of being damned alone 

I got a storybook of my own 

Don't you see 

 

I am your pride, agent of wealth, bearer of needs 

(and you know it's right) 

I am your war, arming the strong, aiding the weak 

Know me by name, shepherd of fire 

 

Well I can promise you paradise 

No need to serve on your knees 

And when you're lost in the darkest of hours 

Take a moment and tell me who you see 

Wont tell ya who not to be 

 

Enchanted Forest

King Xavier's Castle

25 Years Prior to Curse

 

"I know of your...dalliances with that strange creature." The king turned to face his soon to be daughter in law.

 

"I don't-" Cora found herself silenced by his dismissive hand wave. This was going awry before it began. Already having second thoughts about her plans to runaway, this revelation made her curious as well.

"I will not hear your pitiful excuses." Try as she might, the rougue on her cheeks only highlighted her flushed face. She looked away in shame. 

"I do not love your son. My heart belongs to that creature as you call him." A great weight seemed to lift from her shoulders with that confession. Even though it meant she was about to lose her future as a noble. She deserved best of both worlds, why should have to she choose?!

"This places us both in an awkward position young lady. So, I will give you an out as it were. If you were to leave this castle tonight, I shall not look for you." 

"Truely? I could be with the man I love and you would turn a blind eye?" Cora met his gaze with suspicion.

"Well, you could hardly call that thing a man.I have no desire to add your blood to my noble line, though my son seems to have fallen for your quaint charms." The king's lip curled upward at his own statements. He wanted Cora to be sure of his opinion of her. Lower than the dirt beneath his boots yet even more worthless. "Should you run off, Henry will know you care nothing for him and marry Eva as intended before your little charade. He will learn just as I did that the desires of the heart are mere illusions. Obstacles. Love, dear Cora, is weakness."

The red head was quiet a moment as she turned away from him fully, clutching the small chest  to herself. This wasn't supposed to be the way it happened. How could that bastard know?!

"If you decide to stay, pursue your delusions of power, I shall out the knowledge I have of you. You're harlotry will paint you as The Red Queen and not even your lowest subjects will respect you. The choice is yours."

Cora's heart ached. She loved Rumple as she loved no man before. He had saved her life. Helped her get this close to revenge, her rightful place as their ruler. Rumple would want her to fulfill her goals wouldn't he?

At the same time she was outraged! The bastard never intended to honor his word! Despite allowing the marriage, Henry would divorce her the second he was told. What man in his place wouldn't? No matter what, the manipulative old man and that hoity toity little bitch would win. This was supposed to be her happy ending.

And it would be.

Drawing herself up to a regal stance, she took a deep breath. With an elegent motion, she turned to Xavier smiling brightly. As she strode towards him, she rested a hand on his chest.

If only she had seen the pale hand and arm snake under the King's bed. Only a moment earlier, it had been splayed out in the man's shadow as if clutching it.

 

*OUATE*

Enchanted Forest

Lady Belle's Bedroom

2 Years Prior To Curse

 

"What I wouldn't give to be free of all this!"

 

Days like this made Belle wish she'd been born a commoner.

 

She sat on her yellow silk sheets, peering out over the countryside bathed in moonlight. Desperately wishing for more. More than what she knew she was doomed to live out.

Gaston was...Gaston. A noble to the bone; gallant, brave, strong, gorgeous...arrogant, vapid, boastful, chauvinistic...and unfortunately her future husband.

 

/A woman's place is silent at the side of her 

husband./

 

A creed drilled into her head since birth by everyone in her life including her own mother. May she rest in peace. A sweet woman who simply tried to instill the same sense inferiority that her mother instilled in her.

 

Her love of books, appreciation of a good day's work and genuine interest in the goings on in her realm and beyond were dismissed a frivolous things for a woman of her stature; such thoughts have no place in an empty head. Rightly reserved for men and common folk. Both social standings seemingly higher than her own.

 

No, she was meant for galas. Showing off her father's and eventually her spouse's wealth and power. Gossiping with the other Ladies. Generally being a pampered airheaded brat who couldn't navigate her own castle without a big strong man to keep her from tripping on an upturned stone.

 

Ugh.

 

"Lady Belle, this is a serious matter. Your father is expecting you tonight!" Mrs. Potts sighed. She had been knocking like crazy for five minutes now, trying to coax the brunette from her room. The elderly lady in waiting had been her nurse as a baby, her nanny as a child and now her most trusted attendant. Still, even she tried to 'persuade' her of place in society.

 

"I am a person, not a trinket to be shown about! He only wants me there in case a more promising candidate for my hand appears. I feel like cattle being auctioned off to the highest bidder!" She hollered, not bothering to open or even unlock her chamber door.

"I give up. I shall fetch his lordship." Her retreating footsteps were barely heard over her exasperated muttering. Welcoming the silence, however breif, Belle flopped face down on her bed. Unconsciously her hand gripped the heart shaped pendant her mother had given her as a child. A source of comfort she'd grown accustomed to.

 

"A bit harsh on the old bird weren't you?"

 

"Gah!" The young lady screamed and dove onto the floor at the unfamilliar voice's question. In her alarm she tore the necklace clean off, snapping the gold chain into several pieces. Daring to peak over the side of her bed, she armed herself with the only thing she could reach, a hair brush.

 

What she saw confounded her.

 

Sitting in her windowsill was a young woman. Blonde hair swept up into a bun. With sheer green fabric wrapped around a sparkly, form fitting body suit, she sat with a single eyebrow raised at her reaction.

 

"Never got that  before." She hopped down. "Not gonna hurt you-"

 

"Who are you?! This room is several floors high how could you get here?! What do -?!"

 

"Whoa! Slow the carriage down." She held up her hands to stop the barrage of questions. With a bit of flourish, she curtsied. "My name is Tinkerbelle. I'm a fairy, here to grant your wish." 

 

"What?"

 

"A few moments ago, you said you'd give anything to be free. You really shouldn't say something like that aloud. Fairies aren't the only wish granting beings attracted to such loaded statements you know. Just the only ones who don't want something in return." Her body suddenly shrank, turning her a few inches tall with golden wings beating behind her at hyperspeed. Just as quickly, she returned to her original form. "Oh! Your necklace, I'm so sorry! Let me fix it."

 

A real fairy! Oh, her mother told her of these wonderful magic users. They were charged with helping dreams come true, rewarding the deserving when it was within their power. Could she truly be so fortunate?

 

If the brunette hadn't been so excited, perhaps she would have notice her potential savior's body cast no shadow as she leaned over the bed, hand extended. She certainly would have been much more upset about her destroyed keepsake and realized that the answer to her private question was, sadly, no. But then, there would be no story would there?

*OUATE*

Present

Inside the cave, the group had been unsure what to do next. They knew telling their secrets would get the out of the cave but they still feared what lurked outside it. Even so, with a sigh Mr. Gold stood in front of them, volunteering to go first.

"I told you once Bae that Pan and I knew each other as lads but he betrayed me to become what he is now. That last part isn't exactly true. Other than what I did to you, it is one of the few things I actually regret. I knew he was innocent of what they accused. If I had just said something then, the villagers wouldn't have hunted him down...and the Moon God wouldn't have warped him so. My first act of cowardice cost me my first true friend, and him his life."

Closing his eyes, the Dark One allowed his memories to be shown to his companions.

The group was suddenly thrust into the past. Angry shouts filled the air. Torches illuminated the very literal pitchfork mob. They surrounded a teenaged boy desperately trying to escape their grasp.

"No! Please, ma, da help me!"  Peter's voice rang out. The cocksure tone they were used to wasn't there. These were the cries of a terrified child. He thrashed wildly in the grip of three men holding him down. His hand clutched the grass where one's shadow fell.

"Gack!" The blonde seized up, hand grasping his throat. As he fell to the side, his shadow should have left Peter's hand. It didn't.

"See! A shadow caster! Yer no son of mine beast!" This father roared, kicking the downed boy in the face. He lost his grip on the shadow and the other man welcomed air back into his lungs. "Tried to devour your own little sister's soul! Hold him!”

"No! Da I would never hurt Annie! Please let me go!"

A second later, Peter screamed at the top of his lungs. A hot poker was pressed to his chest. Four circles were branded into the skin. 

"Oh my god!" Snow buried her face in her husbands's chest as the memory faded around them. Emma and Neal looked equally horrified. Regina turned her face so no one saw her expression.

"A ward to seal his powers. Then, he was completely helpless. But they wanted to be sure. You don't need anymore nightmares so I'll just tell you the rest. The lynched him the set the area around the tree on fire as he suffocated. After the deed was done, the moon itself vanished from the sky for three nights even though it had been full. The village began to rightly fear we had angered it somehow. I was too young to understand what that meant then but I completely get it now."

“You knew what Pan wanted this whole damn time?!” Regina roared. Silently simmering with rage, she pieced together the parts left unsaid.

“I knew he wanted Henry. For all I knew, he was doing all this to get to me.” Rumpelstiltskin chuffed. “You’ve seen that he likely blames me for his death. I have no reason to believe every misfortune that ever befell me isn’t somehow related to him. Regina, Pan is the only reason you were even born. To once again make me suffer. A fact I didn’t realize until our last meeting with that demon.”

“What?” The wind was knocked out of her sails.

“His quote from her hinted at it. He convinced your mother to choose power over her love for me. Shadow casters can bend people to their will merely by touching their shadows. Introduce thoughts and make you believe they are your own. That’s what Peter was as a mortal boy but his own powers scared him. He has no desire to harm another living thing nor control anyone. The worst thing he ever did was use a wolf he created out of darkness to frighten away a bandit.”

“Then this Moon God rips out his heart and he suddenly has no qualms with turning to the dark side.” Neal groaned. “That’s why Henry is the way he is, not all fucked up in the head. He’s everything that was good and pure about Peter. But I do remember Pan and Felix being closer than leader and soldier. I thought having no heart means you can’t feel anything.”

"The same scary kid we're hiding from?" Emma raised a brow. "Him and Pan are gettin' it on? Rather unchildlike of them dontcha think?"

“Aye, but this is the territory of the Moon God, anything is possible. Not sure if he really feels anything but lust for his nephew-”

“No. Wait. You don’t get to blow through that like we didn’t hear it. Felix is related to Pan? How sick do you have to be to have sex with your nephew?!” David stopped him.

“Positively heartless.” Regina sat down on a rocky outcrop. “When I reached into his chest, the cold I felt there...I thought my whole damn hand would freeze off. But there was something inside him I couldn’t grab but I felt it. Almost like strings of energy.”

“Pan’s connected to the island. You touched the threads that bind him to this land.  If Neverland dies,  so does he and vice versa. Something is wrong... " Rumple began to ponder. 

"This entire situation is pretty 'wrong'. But, of course our WHOLE fucking family is cursed. " Snow felt like she was loosing it.  Warped connections, dark magic, incest, a rather disturbing obsession with children. With puffy red eyes she'd tried to count to ten in her head as she massaged her temples. It wasn't helping but neither was the silence from the imp. 

Nothing was said for several more minutes. Naturally the atmosphere grew heavier with each passing second. Emma shifted on her feet.  Neal drummed a hand along the wall he'd slumped against.  Snow continued her silent mantra while Charming rubbed her back.  Regina paced to and fro. Rumplstiltskin stook there with a contemplating look of his face.  Guess who cracked first?

"Spit it out! " Regina barked. The echo startled everyone but the man she was addressing. 

"Well your Majesty, you are not the first to believe there was anything but cold abyss in Pan's chest. A long time ago,  I tried the same tactic but found nothing,  absolutely nothing to grasp.  Not even those threads.  For you to do so, if only getting a vague sense that they were there, Pan is far weaker than when last I faced him. But why? More importantly, what does that mean for us?"

 

Yes, what indeed?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I promise Henry and Felix will have their conversation next chapter. Let me know whatcha think so far. Sirensoundwave out.


	9. Waiting for a Light that Never Comes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey y'all. Gonna finally answer some stuff and Linkin Park is the soundtrack du jour. 
> 
> Onward!

When I was young, they told me, they said

 

Make your bed, you lie in that bed

 

A king can only reign 'til instead

 

There comes that day it's "off with his head"

 

 

(Oh)

 

The night gets darkest right before dawn

 

What don't kill you makes you more strong

 

You'll have my mercy then when you're gone

 

 

The nights go on

 

Waiting for a light that never comes

 

I chase the sun

 

Waiting for a light that never comes

 

 

Oh, oh, oh

 

Waiting for a light that never comes

 

 

And I told them, nah, you don't know me

 

Lightning above and a fire below me

 

You cannot catch me, cannot hold me

 

You cannot stop, much less control me

 

When it rains, it pours

 

When the floodgates open, brace your shores

 

That pressure don't care, it breaks your doors

 

Say it's all you can take, better take some more

 

 

 

"You're here so, you are still alive. Good." Felix spoke after a while. The two had simply stared at each other for...well, how do you tell time in a void? It was better than just standing in awkward silence. 

 

 

"Why are you here? For that matter, where is here anyhow?"

 

 

"This is the Realm Beyond the Doors, Everlie. The way back to your body is to go back through. Inside is your dream world."

 

 

"But...doesn't that mean you could get into someone else's body if you went through their door?"

 

 

Felix pondered a bit, cocking his head to the side. Not very sure of the answer, he shrugged. 

 

 

"Well I guess. You're the only other person I've ever seen here. Haven't been 10-" 

 

 

"I'm 11!"

 

 

"-in around 500 years, not looking to be again so I'm not gonna try. Being small and defensless fucking sucks. My door is locked until Seether has had his fun; so good luck with that." He continued as if uninterrupted. 

 

 

"Who?"

 

 

"The monster in my head."

 

 

*OUATE*

 

 

It had taken the better part of a day's ride but he finally made it. Word about the countryside was this peasant woman made the best breads and confections in this area of the realm. King Cole had sent him to bring her back as the new castle baker. A gift for his queen to celebrate their son's birth.

 

 

The instant he dismounted, dread settled in his bones. At high noon, surely there should be some sign of activity. This was a farm after all...

 

 

"Moo..." a heffer appeared beside the barn to his left. A healthy specimen with a ruddy colored coat. Tying his horse to a tree, he came closer, expecting to find a keeper of some sort near by. About then, the stench assaulted him.

 

 

To his dismay, Sir Kline found the cow was not naturally this shade of reddish brown. Instead, it had been splattered with blood at least a day old. The animal seemed unconcerned by this, lazily grazing on the thick grasses around the the structure. 

 

 

Further away, the hogs dining in their pen proved a more revolting sight. Though now mostly devoured, their meal had obviously once been human. The beasts had torn the limbs off at some point. Some noisily chomped at already worn bones. Others nosed the ribs for scraps of meat.

 

 

In all, five bodies littered the property. One had been beheaded, most likely the most merciful of all the deaths. An elderly man tied to his cot had his skull reduced to mush, his innards ripped out not far away. A woman, his wife or maybe sister, hung by one heel from the ceiling. Her body looked as if one with monstrous strength had grabbed the free leg and pulled until she split up to her middle. 

 

 

By far the worst site was outside, but not with the pigs. Tied to a tree was the 5th victim. From the long hair and curves, it was deemed a woman, which was really all the kings's men had to go on as the flesh of her face had been torn off. Well, the breast missing from her chest  but lodged in her broken jaws was a ghastly indicator as well.

 

 

Her arms and legs had been hacked off at varying points, all the stubs were different lengths. Had CSI existed in this time and place, they would have been further appalled to learn based upon the blood spray, she had most likely been still alive at least up until her extremities were all removed.

 

 

Scorched into the dirt before her, a strange rhyme:

 

 

"Ever mind the Rule of Three

 

Three times what thou givest returns to thee

 

This lesson well, thou must learn

 

Thee only gets what thou dost earn!"

 

 

The villagers nearby claimed a spirit from the darkest depths possessed the young lad of the house. It took revenge for his mistreatment and a crime done a score ago.The murder of one of their kin carried out by the townsfolk themselves but set in motion by the lies told from the Barrie clan. When their youngest son refused to enchant the daughter of a wealthy landowner so she would marry his brother, they decreed him a dark magician. Even going as far as their own daughter stabbing herself to prove him a vile person.

 

 

The creature that slew them had seethed beneath Felix's surface as a result of poorly inacted sealing magic. In trying to control the powers the boy inherited, they allowed those powers to control the boy. Having had enough, the powers took on a life of their own and lashed out.

 

 

 

"We know this great Sir because the creature told us so. It spared us for we acted in what we thought was best for our safety. It did not fault us for being mislead but cursed our lands to never prosper so long as that clan florished." An aged  woman had hobbled up to the party of knights when they came to investigate. 

 

 

"When it spilt their foul blood, we were released from our punishment." A younger man spat to the side to punctuate his disgust. "Me own da went to his grave last year with naught but reget for his part in that child's slayin an none understood why til now! Good riddance the lot of em!"

 

 

"Our shame lingers, but now we accept it. We shan't deny it any more. Do as you will with that land, none here shall interfere." The old woman said woefully as the man, clearly her son, led her away from the stunned noblemen.

 

 

*OUATE*

 

 

"We already know Pan's weak. Lil Miss Enigma already told us that in her whole spiel about needing Henry to get stronger and save Neverland." Regina huffed.

 

 

"Think about what you just said. Save Neverland from what? I may be new to the whole magic is real thing but it's not hard to read between the lines here. He's not just weak, I think Pan is actually dying." Emma spoke up, drawing all eyes to her. 

 

 

"You've known about magic for two months and suddenly you're an expert?" The Queen scoffed.

 

 

"I'm gonna say this really clearly so you can hear me up there on your high horse Regina. You are not always right! No I haven't been raised around magic. And yes I've only tried to use it on purpose a hand full of times. But what I said is based on logic and deduction, the things I did grow up with. Just think godammit! Logically how long could a person go without a heart?"

 

 

"Ms. Swan, you know my mother-"

 

 

"Cora ripped out her own heart. And she was already a trained sorceress by then. She could very well have protected herself from any ill effects. Pan lost his when he was a child barely able to control his abilities to another more powerful person. So I ask again, what happened to the people who's hearts you nit wits yanked out but didn't crush? In the long run?" Emma demanded of both magic users. Rumple blinked at suddenly being part of her questioning.

 

 

"..." Was his reply.

 

 

"Really?"  Neal raised a brow. "Figures. It didn't concern you, why should you be bothered to care?"

 

 

"..." The same silence came from Regina.

 

 

"Well, there's your answer." David sighed. Still trying to console his wife, the young King still felt as if an ogre had clubbed him in the head. Which wasn't really that far off what had actually happened a few hours ago. This situation didn't help in the slightest. "As if we didn't have enough missing puzzle pieces. If that doesn't count as a gaping hole in the big picture, I don't know what does."

 

 

"For crying out loud!" The Savior threw her hands up in exasperation. For such control freaks, they'd let something that important sail over their heads like it was no big deal. The two Biggest Bads in all of the Enchanted Forest...were total fucking MORONS.

 

 

*OUATE*

 

 

Elsewhere, our favorite whitewashed pirate was trying to get some answers. He'd been...well, not alive for almost half a millennia. Rather, time simply ceased to have any hold on him so in actuality it was much, much longer. When having to explain just what he was, for the sake of consistency (and not causing a mental breakdown in the party he addressed) the smaller number is what he gave. In that time, he'd learned a lot. For one, pursuing revenge revealed itself to be ultimately a beyond pointless endeavor. Karma, also known as The Balance or Affinity usually (always) took care of shit like that. It simply didn't care when certain individuals wanted that to happen. Originally lacking that knowledge, in exchange for the ability to live long enough to skin his crocodile, he became what he was now. For all intents and purposes, Davy Jones.

 

 

And yes, contrary to what the mortals assumed about his knowledge of the supposed land without magic (seriously though, how did they think he knew how to get around New York City of all places?!), he had seen those movies. He didn't hate them per say. Just marveled at how utterly wrong they got any part of the story. All Disney got remotely accurate were the facts that he owned a ship, he dealt with the dead and had once ran into an insanely lucky klutz called Jack Sparrow because of a bored and lonely sea spirit named Calypso. The interlude wasn't even that big of a deal- Sparrow continues to live a very long, adventurous life simply because he loves (and amuses) Calypso and the Lord Moon really does not give a shit that he's "forgotten" to reap the poor bastard for about a century or so after his number came up. Or that the man doesn't look a day over 35.

 

 

Everything else the writers pulled outta their asses. Though given how true tales seemed to easily warp in this realm, the franchise was quite entertaining. Jack found his being portrayed as her handsome, dashing puppet/pet rather than her handsome, dashing husband a bit irksome, storming out of the theater with all his trademark dramatic flair. Though Calypso thought it funny as hell as she followed behind him.

 

 

 

Whatever.

 

 

Right now though, he was a little bit pissed. Someone decided to usurp some of his power to interfere in the master plan. And he knew exactly whom to blame. Of either the dignified approach and being petty, decide for yourselves which he chose to deal with the situation.

 

 

"What was all that with the sea storm Laurel?" Hook demanded, standing in the middle of the lagoon. Not atop a rock. Nor in a boat, but the very surface of the water as if it were solid.

 

Ignoring that miraculous little tid bit, he seem a tad outta his mind ranting at the water. Until, that is, a pink scaled fin elegantly rose from beneath to gently slap the surface and splash him. Followed by a mane of brown hair.

 

"I was only trying to drown them." She smiled sweetly.

 

"Bollocks. You know that the Moon wants them here and that twisted lil demon already has plans for em too ."

 

"No. The priest has plans for his heart, sweet little Henry. The rest are fair game. Mother hasn't forgotten about your lady love's transgressions Killian."

 

"She doesn't trump the Moon. I did my part, despite what I feel for the Queen. Her fate is his to decide."

 

"Didn't you now? What pray tell did Father Moon promise you that makes you say that? How could she possibly see you as as anything but a monster or worse for your role in all this. Her son's captors had help. Her mother's well timed arrival was no accident. Nor was Cora's death. How badly will it break her black heart to learn this? Not that it truly matters. Mother will have her dead first. " She purred rolling her eyes. Distracting herself with her own ego, she must have forgotten just what she was talking to. Hook leaned down casually to snatch her by her hair. Craning her neck upward, he responded as if explaining to a small child that fire is bad.

 

"Listen here you stupid lil bint. I did not spend half a millennia as a wraith just for your scaley arse to muck it up. You are not anything special so don't play with me.Despite what legends say, you are not immortal. I can still do this." 

 

"NO! WAI-!"

 

The terrified shriek died on her lips. Laurel could only look on in mute horror as his hook plunged into her chest...then emerge threaded through a link from a ghostly silver chain. As more of the chain appeared her skin turned ashen. Spasms racked her body while her eyes rolled up in her skull.

 

"You will not reap her ferryman. Release my daughter!" An elegant voice bellowed from behind.

 

"Tell your dear daughter to stay out of adult affairs then Ursula." He scoffed, twirling the chain in his hook. By now it was 3 feet long, extending from her bosom to snake about the prosthetic then doubling back into her. "Remember your place as well. You don't get to boss me around me. Death god beats water witch hands down.  I like your sister Calypso but I hold no fondness for you. Her daughters are at least smart enough not to piss me off."

 

"I will keep my girls in line...my lord." He could practically feel her tentacles coil in revulsion for having to admit that a once human man could smite her. "I beg you, release her."

 

"Humility is not your strong suit Ursula. Still..."

 

He let go, allowing Laurel's limp form to sink beneath the waves. She sighed in relief before her eyes hardened.

 

"One of my children does have a score to settle with Regina. And settle it she shall!" In a flurry of seafoam, she vanished. He stood there blinking for a bit before groaning.

 

Killian had no idea if he'd  made things worse or not.

 

*OUATE*

 

"The moon said you could tell me why I'm here." Henry did not have time for this shit as fed up as he was. Beating around the bush was not gonna happen. "So tell me what the point of all this is. Why do I have a burn on my chest?"

 

"..." Felix weighed his options. On one hand, he knew Peter wanted that honor. To explain to Henry just how he truly belonged to him and Felix by proxy. That the three of them were destined to rule Neverland, perhaps beyond with their combined magical might. On the other, The Moon didn't give too many direct orders. This was probably important.

 

"Well?" 

 

"Man are you impatient. Guess you really are his heart."

 

"HUH? The Moon just told me Pan needs my love or something." Henry frowned.

 

"So childish too. Look, short version: a really long time ago Peter died. How and why he died hurt so much, the pain remained in his soul. So, the Moon remade him as he is now by removing his heart. It was kinda broken so he sent it out to heal. I guess his idea of healing was being born as the Savior's son. I personally think that was a terrible idea. How can anyone expect you to truly act as Peter's heart when you clearly have one of your own?"

 

That's...a real good question.

 

Does anyone have an answer?

 

 

*tbc*

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, there we go. The time gap, what happened to Peter and Felix before all this started, Hook's longevity and what he really is (mostly) explained. Also, a reference to PotC characters living as real people not affected by the curse. Showing how "land without magic" is a goddamned misnomer if there ever was one. Though Greg and Tamara's mission already hinted at that in the show. Reviews are like hugs. Sirensoundwave out!
> 
> PS  
> That "strange rhyme" is from the Wiccan Rede, part of a religion that in NO WAY encourages or endorses violence.


	10. No More Sorrow

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Spring is...sorta here in Central Virginia at least. And I feel like the world's bee population has take refuge in my sinus cavities. Then decided to leave the water running all day and night :/
> 
>  
> 
> Anyhoo, I'm sure you've noticed the rating has gone down. That's because I realize I don't have the energy to write gratuitous sex into a chaptered story and have it not serve the plot the same way it does in Nightfall. Still good with violence and overall creepiness though. Also, if ABC can get away with PG rating on OUAT, I think I'll be safe with a T.
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> For those expecting updates to Parallels, that might not happen til June--I've realized a huge plot flaw that I hope to resolve by working on this and other stories a bit first. I'm sure some of you following that story have noticed it too. I will totally fix it.
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> Chapter Title Meaning Recap:
> 
>  
> 
> Prayer by Disturbed: Just when upur think it cannot get any worse...
> 
>  
> 
> Seether by Veruca Salt: Something that cannot be controlled will bubble to the surface soon.
> 
>  
> 
> Here to Stay by Korn: Felix reaches critical mass.
> 
>  
> 
> Enter Sandman by Metallica: Your own head is sometimes the worst place to hide.
> 
>  
> 
> Scared by Three Days Grace: Things we wish we never knew...
> 
>  
> 
> Devour by Disturbed: The truth of Pan's obsession is darker than Henry could imagine.
> 
>  
> 
> The Animal by Disturbed: The beast is unleashed in the Enchanted Forest.
> 
>  
> 
> Shepherd of Fire by Avenged Sevenfold: The true danger of the devil is that he (or she) can appeal to both the pure and profane alike.
> 
>  
> 
> Waiting for a Light That Never Comes by Linkin Park: Nothing is ever as cut and dry as all that, happy endings might be a myth and life gives not one fuck that we've had enough. Yet still we press on.
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> We have Linkin Park to thank for this title too, explanation to come, so let's get going.

 

*OUATE*

 

I see pain, I see need

 

I see liars and thieves

 

Abuse power with greed

 

I had hope, I believed

 

But I'm beginning to think that I've been deceived.

 

You will pay for what you've done!

 

No, No more sorrow

 

I've paid for your mistakes

 

Your time is borrowed...

 

 

 

The fields of Everlie were vast colorful meadows of glowing plants. Sitting among this, a young God tried to shut out the world.

 

"Why dear brother, I thought you hated the inhabitants of the other realms." A soft voice stated. Still not soft enough to leave his meditation undisturbed.

 

"Leave me be Syl. I am not in the mood." Gabriel did not open his eyes or uncurl from the lotus position. This did not deture the young goddess in the least. Instead, she smiled and kept talking as if he had never spoken.

 

"It's perfectly natural to care for those who share in you powers of the Affinity, alright? You worry for this boy. You know his death will upset the Affinty."

 

"What boy?" He snapped.

 

"If you want to play dumb, fine." She shrugged. "Won't make it any difference. Why are you so stubborn?"

 

"Mortals are not worth our notice, dear sister. Even the longest lived of them are gone in the blink of our eyes. Something dreadful is happening to one of them every second."

 

"For crying out loud..." she groaned. "That doesn't mean their lives are meaningless. Something strange is happening, there is a strange ripple through the realities. Mama knows it, I know it, YOU know it. And I'm worried...”

 

That did get the dark mage’s attention. His carefree sister was worried about something.

 

Why? There had been ripples in the realities before. The barriers between the domains of each guardian were just as fluid as they were rigid. Bizarre things (even by their standards) cropped up from time to time. Usually the result of somebody neglecting their duties or trying too damn hard. Like what happened when the mortals Kali and Shiva fell through the cracks into not only another reality but right onto the head of one of that reality’s chaos mages.

 

 

 

Okay, bad example. That’s how he ended up with that brat Castor lusting after his sister. It doesn't help that for a long time, she literally held his heart in her hands.  It still liked to sit in her lap, purring as she stroked it's fur...

 

“Sylphine, something is always happen-”

 

A terrible ripping sound echoed around the pair, startling both. Sylphine seized up suddenly then opened her mouth. 

 

“AIEEEEE!” She screamed at the top of her lungs. To his horror, it looked like she was vanishing. Ribbons of her flesh and hair were peeling away into nothingness, leaving only empty space.

 

“Shit! Syl!” Springing up, he dove for her hand. Holding on, he could feel her slipping through his grip. “What the hell?!”

 

“Something’s pulling me! Help me!” Tears streaked her face, this pain so unbearable she collapsed to her knees.

 

“Mother!” The twins cried together. The Guardian had sensed the upheaval and appeared right after the scream.

 

“No! Dear Affinity, please!” She gasped.  Her power whipped around her, trying to hold on to her precious daughter. This force only repelled her and pulled with more intensity.  Blowing back her bright pink hair, slashing into her grey skin viciously.

 

A deafening boom and blinding flash flung Gabriel and Lady Aurii backwards as Sylphine was spirited away.

 

 

 

*OUATE*

 

 

 

That memory jarred Gabriel from his thoughts. Sylphine...she was missing. The balance tilted immediately and his mother struggled to hold everything together. In the end, she lapsed into a coma. All her power going to keeping reality from cracking like an egg.

 

Then Peter Barrie was murdered.

 

A mortal born with enough power to become a god...or at least a faithful servant to one. That displacement furthered threw off the balance. Gabriel had visions of time space unraveling. 

 

All because this boy died...

 

 

 

But now he knew why.

 

The ripples were a distraction. Had he focused on his duties, not them in his meditation, he would have found Peter and recognized him as his chosen priest. A mortal that did not have to break from the living world. Could live a full life then become a true servant when he passed on. Sylphine had done so for a brave Indian girl in Neverland already. Recently, she had given her life to make her home world less accessible to those who had no place there.

 

And therein lay the problem. On one side there was a fully realized Priestess of Light. On the other, a void. Peter's death left no complementary force to balance her out. 

 

All he could do was resurrect the boy. But unlike Tiger Lily, his death had damaged him beyond repair. Gabriel could not mend his shattered heart. Si he tore it out and cast it into the ether, willing it to find the healing touch it so needed. To allow him to remain so wounded would have caused his dead heart to fester, blinding him to the destruction he could cause.

 

Though it seems that's how things turned out anyway...

 

Thank Affinity Princess Tiger Lily more accurately reflected the fauna in her name, than the flora. It seems his spitfire sister had chosen herself relected in the girl.

 

 

 

*OUATE*

 

 

 

The Princess was sitting upon a pile of furs in her teepee, brushing out her hair. She smiled when the atmosphere behind her shuddered, only pausing to set her brush down then beginning to braid. 

 

"Lord Pan, what brings you to my abode? It is a moonless night after all. Should you not be enjoying the Night Hunter's company?"

 

"You know full well why I'm here you little bitch." The snarl held barely contained rage.

 

"Do I? Mmm, would this be about your guests?" 

 

"Cut the shit. Seether's pissed he can't find them. What the fuck gives you the right interfere with my fun?!" Green* eyes narrowed in anger.

 

"..." she stood, gracefully turning to him. A stern expression upon her face. "My duties to my Lady Sun give me the right. Do NOT try pulling rank with me Pan. We are equals; Neverland herself recognizes this fact. Are you that short sighted that you haven't thought this great plan of yours through?!"

 

"Of course I have. I've already gotten what I wanted." He scoffed.

 

Peter Pan did not elaborate for a very understandable reason. The broad side of Tiger Lily's foot had pretty much knocked the words (and taste) out of his mouth. The torque spun him like a top and he fell to the dirt in a flailing heap. Blinking at the flap of her tent in a daze. Trying to recall the last time he'd been hit that damned hard.

 

"Did you really think your heart could handle the fact that you'd slaughtered those he holds most dear? No, my mistake. That you ALLOWED THEM TO BE SLAUGHTERED. Pan the Great and Powerful never was one for dirtying his own hands after all. Not when you could simply pull the strings and watch the puppets dance." She spat. "Get out of my teepee. Isn't your stupidity warranted else where?"

 

"Heh, witty. Not until afternoon tea love." He laughed, shaking his head to clear it. Feigning nonchalance, the brunette thumbed a bit of blood from his split lip as he stood up. "Don't care what you say, this is MY island and I don't like your cheek. I'll forgive you for that blow as a courtesy though love. Points for novelty. Don't abuse the pass."

 

"Your forgiveness is not requested nor required. I am not one of your toys Pan, there has simply been no reason to oppose your...rule...until now. I only call you Lord out of respect for both our stations. You've no idea what I'm capable of, love." The last word positively oozed contempt. She withdrew a small dagger hidden on her thigh, eying the blade critically. "Seeing as you insist on over staying your welcome, perhaps it's time to show you."

 

"You intend to do what with that butter knife Princess?" He rolled his eyes, crossing his arms.

 

"I will do nothing with this butter knife. Honestly, you respond so poorly to threats to your person. Your arrogance will do it for me." She smiled sweetly. With ease, she balanced it on the tip in her palm offering it to her unwanted guest. The blade pulsed a dull gold then vanished from sight. "It's new sheath is what you should concern yourself with. There's only two places it could have gone, will you guess correctly?"

 

The roar of rage reverberated from the trees and cliffs surrounding the village. The tribe froze in their daily activities out of sheer terror. Only when their beloved princess emerged from her tent did any dare breathe. The cheif hurrying to his child's side.

 

"Lily..."

 

"Have no fear father. Lord Pan's response to a teachable moment happened to be a tantrum is all. Come, let us retire."

 

*OUATE*

 

"You keep saying I'm Peter's heart but that's not possible. I'm a person with my own heart and soul not part of that psycho!"

 

"So stubborn, you're more like him than you know." Felix shook his head. "Look, I'm not sure how it works either but you are part of him. And without you, Neverland and all the realms are utterly fucked."

 

"Because he's dying." The eleven year old sighed. Seriously, how was this his life?

 

"That...and he's losing his mind. Even without the wasting away crap, the stunts he's pulled have gotten too reckless, I worr-"

 

Henry's eyes grew wide as saucers. If he hadn't already been freaked out, this would do it. Blood poured from the tall blonde's mouth. Bloomed through his clothes.

 

 

 

Around the knife now sticking out of his chest.

 

*OUATE*

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, I did it in Winter's Dark Angel, so why not here too? When I can get away with it that is. Another pop culture reference or two is tucked in here for no other reason than to make those who spot them giggle. It's a terrible habit I seem to be picking up.
> 
>  
> 
> Tiger Lily showed isn't just window dressing and Pan isn't as in charge as he'd like to believe. We saw what happened to Gabriel's sister to toss her into the DP universe as well as referenced Castor (Klarion) and the YJ world's impending crisis. I finally tied all three stories together.
> 
>  
> 
> Yay me :3 !
> 
>  
> 
> Next up, we see a beloved character or two isn't quite as sweet as we would like to believe (shocker!), more on Team Good n Evil in the Echo caves and a quick peek into the happenings in Storybrooke.
> 
>  
> 
> Til then, reviews are like hugs, Sirensoundwave out.


	11. Bad Blood

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bastille gives us our jumping off point. Yet again, we see that the past rarely dies. Instead it lies in wait to ambush us at our inconvenience.
> 
>  
> 
>  Like a stalking tiger.
> 
>  
> 
>  

If we're only ever looking back

 

We will drive ourselves insane

 

As the friendship goes resentment grows

 

We will walk our different ways

 

But those are the days that bind us together, forever

 

And those little things define us forever, forever...

 

 

 

*OUATE*

 

 

 

There were so many...now which to pick...

 

 

 

Bronze fingers ghosted over the ornate finish. Truth be told, it mattered a great deal which box was chosen. The owners of these treasures had long since died, many by the hand of one tyranical monarch or the other. Still, quite a few had been left to meander through life, heartless. The void left to expand, tainting them from the inside, slowly warping what remained of their humanity. Creeping insanity being their ultimate killer. 

 

"Sing to me, my forsaken prince..."

 

The one sought had lost his mind and persevered...in a manner of speaking. If only the Queen of Hearts had visited just one of her infamous tortures  upon the poor bastard not both, he easily could have 'gotten it work'.

 

 

 

How ironic he out lived her.

 

If you call that living...

 

 

 

A panel in the lower left pulsed a deep red, distracting the seeker from their thoughts. 

 

 

 

Ah ha...

 

 

 

The compartment eased open, revealing the heart of a mad man, defiantly refusing to fully blacken. Shining despite the molted dark spots upon it. Nothing like moral ambiguity to tarnish the soul.

 

Regina should appreciate all her effort. After all, the opportunity to thank the Evil Queen for her blessed union to the sultan never presented itself before the curse caused the Enchanted Forest to vanish for 28 years. Who wouldn't want to have a visit from a dear friend they forced into an abusive marriage where the bride had to sing for her life, and that of her sister, nightly? For nearly three years? Wed to a man so reviled by his own people that having found him dead at her feet, the young sultana was paraded about the streets by his subjects with all the fanfare and adoration of a returning champion?

 

The fact that the arrogant fool had tripped over his own lavish robes while trying to strangle her and bashed his own head upon one of his cherished tinker toys made no difference, even as she expressed her sincere guilt. She was truly shaken.

 

The celebration persisted. His grown son (estranged from him for years) dismissed the incident all together, proposing to her for all to see.

 

At the sultan's funeral. The couple bringing about a new era of prosperity.

 

 

 

Oh yes, not only she but the Kingdom of Agrabah owed Regina ever so much.

 

Emerging from the mausoleum, she noticed she was not alone in the cemetary. The seeker dashed to a nearby gravestone. Crouching down, she waved a hand across it. Raoul Shaitaan* overwriting the true occupant. With a deep breath, she gave a cry of alarm.

 

"Oh! I'm sorry, I didn't notice you there young lady." Granny clutched her heart, just as shocked as the young woman appeared to be.

 

"No need to apologize, after all I scared you too." She chuckled, wiping a 'tear' from her eye. Hugging the box to her chest, she touched the marble tenderly. "This is my husband's grave, at least in this world."

 

"I'm visiting a friend I just lost. Just after finding her again. I'm Granny, don't recall seeing you before dear."

 

"I'm not surprised, in Storybrook I've rarely left my manor, mourning a man I loved and who's death I thought I caused. In our realm, my kingdom was nearly a month's travel from King Leopold's. It turns out this man was a devil who deserved his fate. His son, my true love, I have no idea if he still lives." She sighed, sweeping a loose strand behind her ear. She stood up, sweeping a bit of dirt from the hem of her powder blue dress. "I'm Sherrie here. But it's Jasmine back home."

 

 

 

*OUATE*

 

 

 

"Okay, so Pan's been heartless for a couple centuries." David began.

 

"But we don't know of anyone other than your mother who didn't meet a...tragic end shortly after removal." Mary Margaret guestured to Regina. Valiantly trying to avoid the older woman's gaze.

 

"No, hers came once the heart was returned." The Queen glared, then adopted a thoughtful expression. "The first part of your statement isn't quite true though."

 

"Graham, The Huntsman." Emma tried to supress her anger. This was someone she had grown close to. Only to have the Evil Queen dash her happy ending before their story even began.

 

"Ah, yes. Your predecessor was acting rather irrational shortly before his demise." Gold nodded. "Seems his memories were returning, most likely due to your arrival Ms. Swan. You stirred emotion in him, something he hasn't felt in almost three decades."

 

"Who now?" That got Neal's hackles up in a hurry. The pirate was enough. Did he have to compete with a ghost now too?

 

"He was sheriff before me but focus. If Regina had his heart, how could he feel anything for me at all?" The blonde rolled her eyes. "Thought that was a rule."

 

"A rule you can break. I suspect Felix is able to do the same for Pan. The problem is, I don't think the boy's powers are saving his lover so much as delying the inevitable." Gold started to pace. "Magic can cancel out magic or-"

 

"-or cause it to imbalance in a way that looks like cancellation from a distance. It's unstable but there's no way to tell until it goes kablooey. Wonderful. Even if I hadn't tried to settle the score Graham still..." The queen trailed off, biting her lip.

 

"With the curse in place, being around me was going to kill him or worse." The Savior felt like crying. If only she had believed Henry sooner.

 

It would have made very little difference. He was only a mortal. By the time the curse broke, he'd have been stark raving mad. But alive, right?

 

 

 

Which senario was better?

 

*OUATE*

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little short but I hit the promised points.
> 
>  
> 
> In case anyone is wondering, yes, like several other OUAT characters, my Jasmine is a mashup of at least two different fairy tales. One immortalized by Disney, and one lesser known. Do you know who?
> 
> What's she want with that heart? I know you've figure out whose it is. 
> 
> Up next, Sherrie tours the town and meets other characters. Henry and Pan both panic about Felix from different planes of consciousness. Someone else from Team Goon n Evil drops a secret they'd rather keep in the dark.
> 
> *The name on the grave is from two different languages but together could be interpreted as "Mighty Hellspawn". Appropriate. I will delve more into that little nugget soon.
> 
> Reviews are like hugs. Sirensoundwave out.  
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  


	12. Trade Yourself In

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That little back and forth with Pan and Lily in Ch 10? Replace them with...Patrick and Sandy from Spongebob. Pat says something moronic and Sandy asks "Don't you have to be stupid somewhere else?". He responds "Not til 4." Four is afternoon teatime in some European households.
> 
>  
> 
> I thought it was clever....
> 
>  
> 
> Stop judging me!
> 
>  
> 
> Well, anybody know what went into my version of Jasmine? Stumped? That's okay; bout to make it way worse. We get a more about her past (Regina included), she interacts with Storybrooke and we see a little more about her intentions. Also...we see Pan and Henry collectively loose their shit. But something (else) strange happens...further validation that Henry's Neverland's only hope.
> 
>  
> 
> Most of Shinedown's Trade Yourself In is our guide. I do recommend listing to it if you never have. Here we go.

 

 

 

 

Deal with me

Don't even think about leaving yet

I'm not a part of some false regret

Even though I believe in fables

 

Come reset

A part of life that you'd soon forget

And maybe think about who you hurt

In the process

 

 I don't think they know, that's my heart exposed

From the fearing of the endless lies

 

Trade yourself in for the perfect one

No one needs to know that you feel you've been ruined

Trade yourself in for diamond eyes

Watch the stars collide as you're lifted from your burden

 

 

You see me

And you know I am not the same

Can't pretend to just fake a smile

Cause you know I feel every ounce of

 

Pain combined

With the loss of a youthful mind

You need to look at what you've become

And try to figure out where you came from

 

 I don't think they know, that's my heart exposed

From the fearing of the endless lies

 

 Trade yourself in for the perfect one

No one needs to know that you feel you've been ruined

Trade yourself in for diamond eyes

Watch the stars collide as you're lifted from your burden

 

 

I know you can't feel a thing!

 

It hurts to feel anymore!

 

*OUATE*

 

Ho...

 

 

 

...ly..

 

 

 

SHIT!

 

 

 

An accurate summation of the young boy's level of panic. He fell to his knees, a small hand clasping the object jutting out of Felix's chest but unsure how to help. Blood poured from the wound, pooling under his crumpled form. Though still alive, the blonde could only sputter and convulse; spewing large drops of crimson with every labored breath. What should he do?! 

 

Oh god, it's coming out of his nose...

 

 

 

*OUATE*

 

 

 

In the waking world, Seether stalked through the forest, intent on his goal. Though originally rather...miffed, he could clearly sense the magic from his prey in the Echo Caves now. The caves themselves dampened their aura but he wouldn't be a true hunter if he didn't know how to track. Besides, each time a secret was revealed and the tunnels shifted, they exposed more of their magic.

 

Then for whatever reason, several things happened all at once.

 

First, Peter's Aura was racing towards him awash with...fear? Since when did his lover fear ANYTHING? Much less panic?!

 

Next, another shift in the caves let loose a wave of power and emotions ranging from shock to contempt with a dash of pity. 

 

Of course little time was left to ponder that as in the exact same moment as Felix had in Everlie, Seether dropped like a stone. Red eyes wide in disbelief that somehow, someone had managed to impale him with an enchanted weapon. In the heart no less.

 

Before he could hit the ground, familiar arms caught him. He looked up to see the Great Peter Pan crying over him. The other boy tried to remove the dagger but sparks of golden energy kept him from even touching the hilt.

 

"No...NO!" Pan roared. "Not when we're so damned close! Please...I have done all that you have ever asked of me..."

 

The moon, though veiled in shadow above, had a ghostly silver outline that seemed to pulse faintly.

 

/Have faith my Evil Angel./ Whispered into his ear, startlingly the hell out of him. /You have not been forsaken. Neither has your paramour./

 

Gabriel observed the situation in both realms with interest. At first, he was angry that Tiger Lily had done that. Lesson or not, Felix/Seether did not deserve to be punished for Pan's (and by extension, his own) mistakes. Didn't she realize the shadow balanced his power but they were all that kept him (relatively) sane?

 

Then the moon diety realized Pan couldn't touch the dagger...but Henry could. The shell had no power over matters of the heart, literally. Lily's dagger was an anathema...used to cut non corporeal targets not physical. Explained why Seether just seemed to be wearing a weird broach but Felix was gushing like a broken spigot.

 

Clever girl...

 

 

 

*OUATE*

 

 

 

"Wait, what?"

 

"I said, I'm a complete hypocrite." Regina sighed. She deflated and walked to sit on a nearby rock. "I hated Snow White all these years because she couldn't keep a secret. The truth is... I once did the same thing because I believed it was right. What's worse I did it to impress my mother. Who didn't even care."

 

"Regina..." Snow knelt beside her.

 

"The saddest part is it cost me my only true friend." With a wave of her hand, she used the same spell Rumple had to show a memory. One she'd be glad to forget.

 

**

 

"I can't marry him Gina, you don't understand." A young girl, maybe 14, sighed.

 

"I understand that if you don't accept your duties as a noblewoman, your kingdom will suffer. I know it's hard-" An equally young version of Regina said.

 

"Hard?! Sultan Destane is the most wicked man in all the 7 deserts! Our people live in constant fear, we had to get away!" The girl wailed. "His own son has tried to assassinate him!"

 

"But Agrabah is the richest kingdom in the 7 deserts. It's a magical place envied by so many. You'll be Sultana of all that Jasmine! You could change things, give your people something to believe in again. Maybe...maybe you're what he needs." Regina ventured.

 

"What he needs is poison in his wine!"

 

She stormed off, sandals clacking as she ran from the garden. Regina stood there, a determined look in her eyes.

 

/She doesn't understand. She can save her land if she didn't run away...love can conquer anything./

 

"Whoa..." Emma blinked. "Those are your thoughts? Pretty optimistic there."

 

"Yes. Unfortunately, I didn't take into account that Jasmine loved her people but not more than her family. Her father, the sultan's grande vizer, stole away with her and her little sister on the month long trek to our kingdom. My father and hers had been great friends in their youth." The queen watched with the others as her younger self gathered her courage and ran right to the wrong person. "Father gave them sanctuary...but my mother was not pleased. Of course she didn't know the whole story at the time."

 

"And you didn't either."  That came from Neal. Torn between looking at the scene and turning to face him, the group settled for looking at each other.

 

"You know that how?" Regina frowned.

 

"I recognize that fire in your eyes, the same I had when I tried to save my father back then. Foolish youthful pride that I knew better than others concerning things I had no clue about." Neal muttered. "I remember where believing in fairy tales got me."

 

The next scene was of men dressed in black, gold and royal blue Arabian Knights holding Jasmine and her sister.

 

"By order of his Highness Sultan Destane of Agrabah Vizer Hamed is to answer for the crime of high treason-theft of his bride. The sentence of death to be carried out immediately upon his capture." One read from a scroll.

 

"Father! No!" Jasmise cried in horror. She saw the saber rise then fall upon her father's neck. Severing it. Her sister stopped struggling, having passed out at the sight of her father's head rolling across the stone tiles. "You...evil...little...bitch. I trusted you!"

 

"How dare you speak to her that way. She understands the weight of duty girl. She would not see her kingdom fall to the wrath of a dark sorcerer because one trollop decided to bring death to her door." Cora scoffed, turning to leave the courtyard. "My husband and I do what is best for our land. Guards! Clean this mess immediately, and escort out guests to the kingdom border."

 

"For what you've done, you will never be happy Regina. I swear it. And neither will you, Red Queen."

 

That caused Cora to pause just for a moment. A second later she snorted and continued on her exit.

 

**

 

"Oh boy..." David gulped. 

 

"Oh boy is a bit of an understatement dearie." Rumple groaned. "Destane was a dark magician with no peers. Even I avoided him. You sold your dear friend out to a man who secured his power by ripping it from the core of other beings. Your dear, obviously magical friend. If that wasn't a curse, I'll eat me cane."

 

"Was?" Emma perked up. This story, though greatly altered seemed familiar. Jasmine and Agrabah were the names Disney assigned the princess and her kingdom in Aladdin but... where was Aladdin in all this? Hell, even the genie showed up before him so what gives?

 

"It is said his greed and lust for power lead him to nurture the spark he found in Jasmine to increase the bounty of power he could consume from her when she matured. His first wife was a strong witch whom he only wed to produce a magical heir then killed in her sleep. That worked out about as well as you think it did in both instances." The Dark One continued.

 

"She killed him?" This was obviously news to the Queen.

 

"Well, she was in the room...As was his son. It's more accurate to say karma got him in the end." He shrugged. "The same day of the funeral, the two married. No one had a problem with it."

 

"So Aladdin was a prince instead of a street rat in real life. At least they both still got a happy ending." Emma tried to smile but it would not reach her eyes.

 

"Aladdin? No no Ms. Swan, once again Hollywood served to misinform denizens of the other world with only bits and pieces of the truth. Destane's son is named Mozenrath, Prince of the Black Sands."

 

 

 

*OUATE*

 

 

 

"So do you prefer Sherrie or Jasmine?" Granny asked as the two walked down main street.

 

"Either is fine, don't worry about offending me." The young girl smiled.

 

"It's just I remember hearing as a young girl tales of the desert kingdoms. But when we rose up against the Evil Queen we couldn't count them as allies. Not one of the Seven."

 

"I imagine the barrier errected by the Sultan of Agrabah prevented contact." She sighed. "Tales of her wickedness reached my people and he decreed the Desert Kingdoms to be off limits to outsiders. He had no doubt he could defeat her but decided a battle between the two would take too great a human toll. Trying to convince my husband to drop the barrier is what got me here, both of us were just outside it trying to assess the situation when the curse struck. Still haven't found him."

 

"Poor thing. It hasn't been broken long, the curse, maybe he's here but just a bit disoriented. Having to sort through two lives hadn't been as easy for some of us as others." Granny pat her back gently. Opening the diner door, she ushered the young woman inside.

 

"One can only hope."

 

"Hey Granny, who's this?" Archie greeted the two.

 

"This is Jasmine. The curse kept her locked away in her home, like it did the Hatter. Jasmine this is Archie or Jimminy." The human grasshopper turned a very unhealthy pale. The gulp was loud enough to get Ruby's attention across the diner; wolf hearing and all.

 

"Jasmine? S-Sultan Mozenrath's w-wife?"

 

"Yes, are you ill? You don't look well sir."

 

"I... have heard many things often unpleasant about your husband your majesty, forgive my rudeness." He bowed.

 

"I understand, but I assure you the bulk of what you fear is due to the reign of his father, my long dead first husband. Moz turned to the darkest of magics in an effort to free his people and avenge his mother. But, what's done in the dark is not always tainted, nor is all that basks in the light pure. Your perception of good and evil doesn't always translate to simply dark and light." Jasmine sat at the counter. "He has a good heart and is known for his kindness and mercy."

 

"Ain't that Mozenrath guy a necromancer?" Grumpy blurted out from the otherside of Archie. "That sorta screams evil lady."

 

Archie looked even more terrified now, Granny glaring at the dwarf as if willing him to burst into flames.

 

"It's true, my love can resurrect the dead; mumluks are merely reanimated corpses of criminals, they patrolled our borders. But, there is a price to return the soul to the body and truly live."

 

"A life for a life." The blue fairy stood in the doorway, face grim. "Your husband is an abomination that creates abominations. To tamper with the laws of magic for his own twisted ends is beyond sick. The dead are meant to stay dead."

 

"I see why I never ventured into town beforehand. Thank you Granny for the lunch offer but I think I'll pass today. Goodbye." Without another word, she neatly side stepped Mother Superior and was gone.

 

"Blue! That was terribly harsh." Ruby exclaimed.

 

"That woman is not as sweet as she appears and the man she loves fancies himself a death god. Execution in Agrabah consists of having the condemned's life force torn out and placed in one who had already died." She shook her head sadly. "She also should not be here in this world, the curse was nothing compared the their combined might. Something is very wrong."

 

 

 

*OUATE*

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ta-da. Yes, I rewrote the shit out of Aladdin by ditching the main character for his nemesis in the animated series. Or did I? Did Jasmine's speech about light and dark remind you of anything? It may seem strange but this isn't random, it's important. Remembering that seemingly trivial threat by a thirteen year old is a big plot development.
> 
>  
> 
> Also, the memory scene is deliberately vague...only partially due to laziness n_n
> 
>  
> 
> Anyhoo, up next Jasmine reveals something to the reader (the real danger; there's a reason this isn't call Once Upon a Time in Neverland, folks...), Hook gets more screen time and we see Henry accept his destiny. And the repercussions there of.
> 
>  
> 
> Until then, reviews are like hugs! Sirensoundwave out.


	13. What A Shame

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Q and A time. I have been asked a few questions that I can answer without giving away too much.
> 
> Yes, this has as always been the course of this story. Proof of that is in the title. After it was leaked online that the Oz books would be the platform for the next season, I realized Aladdin was a fairytale they deconstructed to use parts of (the genie, then more genies and Jafar in OUATW which I plan to ignore...) but for the most part it didn't really exist. I found out right around the time Henry was kidnapped by Greg and Tamara. I've always felt bad for both Rumple and Regina too. Yes both are horrible people but not entirely of their own fault. They are shining examples of how bad choices, terrible role models and just life in general can turn decent or desperate people into evil pricks.
> 
> Yes, I rewrote Aladdin as follows: Jasmine is the magical daughter of a Vizier (royal advisor) not a princess; the Sultan is a wicked sorcerer named Destane she is forced to marry; the Sultan's son Mozenrath (the evil dude from the animated series) tried to kill him years before but failed and had to go into hiding; Destane dies accidentally tripping and hitting his head while attacking Jas; Jas and Moz marry after realizing they are soul mates.
> 
> No, I haven't thrown away everyone's favorite street rat. In fact, they've already been introduced...
> 
> No, Henry returning to his family isn't the ultimate endgame. Once that happens, things actually get worse.
> 
> So, here we go. Hook scares the crap out of someone, Jasmine visits a certain Hatter while the Blue Fairy speaks of her in a rather unflattering manner and questions begin to rise about the Arabian Queen. Shinedown once again leads the way with What a Shame.

 

What a shame, what a shame

To judge a life that you can't change

The choir sings, the church bells ring

So, won't you give this man his wings?

What a shame, to have to beg you to

See we're not all the same

What a shame

 

There's a hard life for every silver spoon

There's a touch of grey for every shade

Of blue

That's the way that I see life

If there was nothing wrong

Then there'd be nothing right

And for this working man they say could

Barely stand

There's gotta be a better place to land

Some kind of remedy for a world that

Wouldn't let him be

 

That's the man he was,

Have you heard enough?

 

*OUATE*

Blue, why did you do that? The Sultana and Sultan of Agrabah were powerful enough to seal off the entire desertlands.” Granny huffed. Grumpy had to move his hand to avoid his hot soup being slammed down on it.

“Granny you must understand, she is not as she appears. She married Destane, the worst dark magician of all time and served him as his apprentice earning her the title Scourge of the Desert. Her current husband is the son of Destane. Mozenrath once attempted to usurp the throne but failed and took up residence in a wicked placed called the Citadel. There he  learned the secrets of necromancy and other forbidden magics and became known as the Prince of the Black Sands. It was the two of them that caused the fall of Destane and started their reign over ALL the Kingdoms of the Sands. That is why they forbid outsiders. Ignored our plight when they could have aided us. Both their hearts are far blacker than even The Queen.” The Fairy sighed, sitting in a booth with Archie who had moved to keep from falling off his stool in shock.

“There was a heart in that box.” Ruby tucked her order pad in her apron. Coming up next to her grandmother, she continued. “Even under all that perfume, it didn't smell like it belonged to her but the scent is vaguely familiar.”

“Here we go...” Grumpy groused.

“She was in the cemetery...not far from Regina’s vault” The elderly werewolf removed her glasses. “My senses are duller than I thought to be fooled by a scent.”

“Regina sealed her vault, to keep anyone out  after what happened to Cora. In order to access it Jasmine had to shatter wards created by the Queen herself. I knew she was strong but this...wait you said familiar, as in someone you’ve met? Recently?” Blue asked suddenly.

“Yeah, someone I’ve seen in town but never payed attention to.”

“After Graham, no one Regina took a heart from was still alive. It’s something she confessed in a session. Well, technically after time was up-” Archie blanched and tried to legitimize breaking the doctor patient privilege in a slip up.

“Yeah, yeah justify the legal crap to yourself later bug. What are you talking about?” Leon demanded.

“Well, when the curse broke, she came to me for advice. She wanted to start over, be a mother to Henry. It seemed she no longer had anyone she could control, the Huntsman was her only puppet whom she destroyed in a fit of rage. The hearts in her vault belonged to victims dead before the curse but she wasn’t forthcoming on her plans for them. Just that if she locked away the vault, maybe she could move on.” The doctor relented. “So one either she was lying, she didn’t know or...”

“Jasmine was in the cemetery AFTER she took someone’s heart.”

Whether from Archie or Mother Superior, all three scenarios seemed rather alarming.

*OUATE*

“Who the fuck are you?” Jefferson snarled at the woman sitting at his workbench. He’d paused in making a new hat for Grace’s doll to brew some tea. When he returned, there the exotic woman sat perched on the desk corner holding a wooden box.

“My, my. Do you kiss your daughter good night with that mouth?” Amber eyes danced with humor. “My name is Jasmine. And I have something of yours you probably had no clue was missing. It’s the reason you were never able to create another magic hat.” Opening the box, she revealed the pulsing organ within.

“What the hell?! I have a heart, she never took mine.” His eyes narrowed. “The fact that I love my daughter proves that. What are you playing at?”

“Obsession can be confused with love but isn’t quite the same. Over time it twists and warps into something dark. You’ve given her more than she ever asked for, she wants for nothing but you insist she have more. It’s never enough for you and you don’t know why. Something is driving you to act this way because you’re still tortured by the same madness you had been from the start of you imprisonment in Wonderland. This is why.”

Jefferson stood there trying to keep his shaking hand from dropping the cup of jasmine tea; how ironic. He’d told himself everything would get better now that Grace was with him again. It had to. But still, there had been reasons he stayed away from her after the curse broke. He knew deep down that nothing had changed for him.

But he wanted so badly to believe it had...

“So what do you get out of this? Good samaritans are few and far between in my experience.”

“I get to see a dear friend react to the knowledge that she and everyone she has ever encountered were merely pawns in a bid for immortality. That partially thanks to her, the most vile evil to ever breathe is mere steps away from becoming a god. Rumplestiltskin thinks Pan is someone to fear; that boy reputation has nothing on my not so dearly and far from departed ex husband.” She shrugged. “And we all might just live long enough to laugh about it someday.”

Seconds later, she had shoved the heart back into it’s rightful place. And the Mad Hatter collapsed like a puppet with cut strings.

*OUATE*

Meanwhile, Killian was fishing off the port side of the Jolly Roger. No net or pole required, his own hook would suffice.

It’s probably worth mentioning that this naval vessel was submerged and traveling through the barrier between realms at the time. The swirling visual always reminded him of the activated Stargate. Well since he discovered the series it had. Before that it was like looking up at the sun from under rippling waters.

Yes, a ferry to the underworld got satellite reception. What did you think he did all day? Davey Jones had minions to do most of the grunt work of reaping souls...

Back to the issue, Hook was glaring at the all encompassing tunnel before he thrust his handicapped arm out and yanked like a mad man. What emerged first was a silver chain, followed soon by a startled redhead with fins. She made not a sound despite the clear shock as she was tossed on deck like a rag doll. The chain slowly receding back into her chest.

“Please tell me Ursula isn’t that stupid.” He sighed. The silence persisted. All that answered him was a pair of angry seafoam eyes and grinding teeth. “Oh. Right then.” A dismissive hand wave caused her to gasp as her voice returned to a previously unused throat.

“How did you do that?! Mother told me only the witch who stole my voice could return it.”

“Yes well she was wrong. Or she lied. Whichever. What the hell are you doing Ariel?!”

“Getting my revenge. Mother said the key to hurting The Queen was making sure she could never have her son. The key to that is in the realm without magic.” She huffed.

“For crying out loud...and you were to do this how?”

“Retrieving Pandora”s box.”

“You realize the only one who could access it probably wouldn’t help you if she knew you intended to used it to the detriment of a small boy and by proxy her own lover yeah?”

“I’m not above using force should persuasion fail.” She drew herself up as much as she could in a sitting position. “She deserves what she gets for siding with the wrong sort.”

At first, all the pirate can do is gape at her, eye twitching. After a minute, he slowly drug a black leather glove across his face in frustration. Was Ursula that pissed about being impersonated one time that she would endanger centuries worth of preparation to keep reality from falling apart like a poorly stitched hem?!

“Do you hear yourself lass? You’re willing to murder an innocent woman and trapt a child’s mother in a fate worse than death over something so petty?” Hook glared at her, but his eyebrow shot into his hairline when he looked at her wrist. Specifically, the gold band around it.

“Petty my ASS! That woman stole any chance I ever had at a happy ending. And I know I’m not the only one she’s done it to! She deserves to be  the one to suffer for once!” The young mermaid screamed. She clutched her throat in pain after her outburst, the muscles hadn’t worked in decades. Stressing them wasn’t a good idea apparently.

“Take that off or I will cut it off.” he growled,

“But-oh!” She gasped as his sword appeared in his good hand.

“Won’t ask again girl.”

In a panic, she unlatched the band and tossed it to him. He caught it with his hook, bringing it closer for inspection. Migraine quickly setting in as he read the words ‘The Mighty Never Fall” in flowing text on the raised surface along with a spell to give a mermaid legs.

In a script many might mistake for Arabic...

“Bloody hell.”

*OUATE*

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anybody notice a disconnect regarding Jasmine? Or get the references to the animated series? If not, don’t worry. I will make it more clear as time progresses.
> 
> Yep, this chapter totally left out our trapped heroes and Henry. I realized this needed to be addressed first or one secret might not make much sense. Of Charming, Snow, Emma or Neal whose darkest secret ties into this new threat? Cookies to anyone who figures it out n_n
> 
> In the mean time, reviews are like hugs. Sirensoundwave out.


	14. Fade

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, here’s what some have been waiting for, Henry finally getting some actual answers. This chapter also alludes to the philosophy of my Chaos Mage characters and how their world really functions. Like most writings, it’s a not so thinly veiled expression of my own personal view of the world and how it works on a macro and micro scale. Fair warning, rapid fire rant ahoy.
> 
>  
> 
> We see more of what made Neal/Baelfire who he grew up to be and how he relates to this overall scenario beyond just being the necessary male half of Henry’s conception. After analyzing his character, I determined that something more than just realizing his father was an ass created the con artist we know and love (which has been more or less validated by the show itself). But, just as I reject the idea of Pan being Rumple’s father, I also have a hard time believing their ultimate family legacy is ‘sucks hard at being responsible adult to the detriment of every person they EVER encounter’.
> 
>  
> 
> There is also no logical reason for August to break Emma and Neal up other than to show his own self serving agenda. He just as easily could have lead them both to Storybrooke or similar scenario where they still drift apart because of their own issues, Henry is still given up and oh look: the same goddamned story happens. Given their age when they met and their serious psychological scars, it is entirely plausible the two of them would have lasted all of three months in Tallahassee. It could be argued that the close proximity of Boston to Storybrooke is necessary to the adoption of Henry by Regina but that falls apart when you consider the two main characters who still have their memories. Especially the fact that Regina had the ability to LEAVE TOWN in order to get him. The fact that Rumple pulled the strings to make sure it was the savior’s son means he knew all along where Emma would be in order for this to occur. Given how often long distance adoptions occur our lovebirds totally could have made it to Florida but their child ends up in Maine. Hell, they could have left the country and the baby still end up right where he needed to be. Emma would still be an emotionally guarded woman, Neal would still have had to reexamine his life choices (exactly how this changes him is still debatable even in the series), Regina has the chance to find something she loved too much to sacrifice that conflicts with her own inner demons, Rumple still gets the curse he groomed her to cast broken so he can find his boy.
> 
>  
> 
> Other than somehow working in one of Disney's most popular features and providing a way for an infant to survive being shoved in a cabinet then tossed into the middle of ‘we haven’t got a fucking clue where this portal leads’ long enough to be found by adults, his character is utterly useless. Don’t get me wrong, I like the guy: his response of “fuck this I’m out” when it came down to being the guardian of a baby when you’re only 7 (not real sure) yourself in some strange place is completely natural no matter what you promised your father. Period.
> 
>  
> 
> As is standard with most opinions formed by living breathing humans, I do reserve the right to be totally wrong n_n
> 
>  
> 
> Rant over. Staind’s Fade is out intro. The previous chapter meanings are:
> 
>  
> 
> No More Sorrow: Being fed up with bullshit from those “in charge” ; also realizing things aren't quite what you thought and doing something about it.
> 
>  
> 
> Bad Blood: Things we regret and would rather forget often shape our lives in ways we could never imagine at the time.
> 
>  
> 
> Trade Yourself In: Confronting our inner pain and/or mistakes by choice or by force is a necessary part of moving on. And just because you have changed doesn’t mean others are able to see it. but that’s okay.
> 
>  
> 
> What A Shame: Similar message; being on the outside looking in doesn’t mean you really know what’s going on

 

 

I try to breathe

Memories overtaking me

I try to face them but

The thought is too

Much to conceive

 

I only know that I can change

Everything else just stays the same

So now I step out of the darkness

That my life became 'cause

 

I just needed someone to talk to

You were just too busy with yourself

You were never there for me to

Express how I felt

I just stuffed it down

Now I'm older and I feel like

I could let some of this anger fade

But it seems the surface

I am scratching

Is the bed that I have made

 

So where were you

When all this I was going through

You never took the time to ask me

Just what you could do

  
  


*OUATE*

 

“What am I supposed to do?!” Henry cried. He tried to hold it together but that wasn’t working out to well. All he could see was red; oozing out of the blonde’s mouth and nose, being absorbed by his own pants as he sat beside him. Everytime Felix tried to breathe, a horrid gurgling noise could be heard and he coughed up what seem to Henry like geysers of blood.

 

“You’re not ‘supposed’ to do anything and you don’t have to.” Gabriel spoke though he could not be seen. “Still, you must understand something. The soul can only be marred so many times before the body finally follows suit. As sure as Felix’s spirit is with you suffocating in his own blood, Seether and their body lies in my Evil Angel’s arms dying at the same time. I cannot tell you what you must do, only make sure you understand the consequences of your choices. The nature of my being can only bend the rules so much.”

 

“What consequences?! What can I possibly do about this?!”

 

“If you let him die, Pan’s rage and anguish will consume him...and this island. They will self destruct and taking everything and everyone you love with them. The domino effect will in turn wipe every facet of this reality clean, everything will reset to when nothing existed and time will begin again.” The moon sighed. Henry’s breathing evened out a little at that revelation. A numb dread washing over him.

 

“But-”

 

“If you save him, you will become forever linked to Pan. The both of you will share a heart as the two of them have for centuries. However, there will be more trials to come than you know. Something else looms on the horizon but you can only ever truly deal with one catastrophe at a time. But overcoming this obstacle will allow me to actively help with the next. Choose quickly Henry, time is not your friend right now.”

 

The lives of countless people in his hands. His decision would save or condemn them, simple as that. Not really considering the very real chance of something much worse happening even if he saves everyone now.

 

But no pressure right?

 

When trying to get him to remember the past, the moon had told him he knew what to do all along. That the answers had always been apart of him.

 

/Kiddo, you're overanalyzing things. You've been thinking too much about the more nefarious way to possess another's heart. For such a strong believer, I'm a bit surprised, but you live what you learn I suppose. For what must be  done, it need never leave your lovely little body. And your dying is certainly NOT essential./ That’s exactly what he had said.

 

Well, his initial hypothesis was correct. Except it involved the wrong person. At least directly.

 

Having finally realized what he must do, the child clutched the dagger hilt and leaned forward.

 

*OUATE*

 

Team Good n Evil sat in silence trying to process this new side of the Evil Queen. They knew something had happened in her life to make her the way she is but none really knew what except for Rumple and Snow. Still, they only knew part of the story. How would you feel if even after the trials you’d gone through, karma still decided to bitch slap you with the same betrayal you did to another when you were too young to understand the consequences? Denying that hurtful connection until you had no choice but to accept it. Only Rumple had any idea what she might be feeling. Even then it wasn’t the same.

 

“Well since no one else is going I guess it’s my go.” Neal tried to quell the nervousness brewing in his stomach. “I sort of lied when I told you August is the reason I never showed Emma. The thing is, I was already iffy on running away with you. I loved...love you but I didn’t think I could deal with putting my heart out there, making myself that open. As upset as I was in to learn Henry grew up without me, ten years is enough time for a person to change. If I had known before he was born, I probably would have bailed. All meeting August did was give me a way to justify leaving you before I got hurt again.”

 

“...” Emma just stared.

 

“Honey, are you okay?” Snow touched her daughter’s arm.

 

Right before it reared back and cold cocked Baelfire with enough force to probably break his nose.

 

“You BASTARD! I was almost relieved when I thought Tamara killed you! I went to jail for you. I was too afraid to hold on to Henry because I was scared I’d screw him up. Or he’d just leave me like everyone else in my life ever did. That there was something wrong with me! You staying would have made all the difference...” She screamed. “We could have been a family, had what neither of us ever did and you threw it away because you were scared!?”

 

“Damn right! Every person I have EVER trusted has fucked me over!” No one expected the anger that flared in his eyes. it was a little disconcerting considering his now bloody nose. “Would you like a list? My mother decided she only cared about her happiness. My father let me go ALONE to god knows where because he was too afraid to loose the magical crutch he’d found. I didn’t leave the home I found in London just to protect Wendy’s brothers, I overheard her parents talking about how having me around wasn’t ‘proper’. They were concerned the street rat might steal their possessions or worse their daughter’s virginity. It was either leave or be thrown into an orphanage. A British orphanage in the 1800s Emma. Oh and the person who saved me from drowning when the shadow dropped me? Same asshole that ran away with my mother helping drive my father further off the deep end. Wait, it gets better! Took me meeting a seer but I figured out the reason the Blue Fairy tried to help me. If my father went with me the Dark One would no longer exist! Getting my papa back was FUCKING INCIDENTAL! She all but told me that when she gave me the damn bean but I chose not to hear it!”

 

He threw down the cane in disgust before rounding on Regina of all people.

 

“And the seer who cleared it all up for me? She wouldn’t have been where I ended up once I finally left this hellhole if not for you. Scheherazade told me she forgives you even if her sister doesn’t. Right before she used a wish that could have saved her life to send me where fate wanted me. I got to watch a total stranger die for me when her brother in law ripped her soul out. Never made the connection until you spilled your guts just now. Thanks for that your majesty.”

 

Silence.

  
  


By the end of their tirades, both were huffing and puffing; having turned an interesting shade of red with clenched fists. Neither had any idea the other (much less they themselves) had so much pent up. The other four people in the cave could only stare. And feel guilty.

 

Yes, even the Dark One and the Evil Queen felt the weight of their actions.

 

*OUATE*

 

Seether stilled in Peter’s arms. Pulse fading by the second, eyes falling shut. Unable to pull the dagger out, all he could do was cry and kiss him for the last time.

 

Pan didn’t see the moon above shift from new to full. Nor did he notice how the air around him began to hum with restored power. How the boys at camp were instantly awake, filled with such energy but having no idea what to do about it. All he could feel was that void in his fill with something he could barely remember.

 

A beating heart.

 

In a rhythm synced  with two others.

 

*OUATE*

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tada, I finally established the key difference between my mages. In The Road to Hell fic, Sylphine manipulates events in the Danny Phantom world to insure it’s own Chaos Mages would meet and ultimately be unsealed. Because she is not apart of that reality her options for doing this are rather limited as well as impeded by a native force that opposes her and caused the initial issue. Despite her main motivation being to get home, she actually acknowledges in her own inner thoughts that it really doesn’t matter if she keeps their world from imploding or not: she still gets to go back to her world because a cosmic reset puts everything where it came from. Even so she tries to prevent it when she could have tried to speed it up and still be kind to her cousins while doing it; causing herself great pain in the process. Eventually, like most thinking beings, she reached the breaking point and resorts to making their lives hell in order for them to get strong enough to wake up and fix things. If that didn’t work, the screw it. Hence the title.
> 
>  
> 
> Gabriel on the other hand does what he does namely because he has no idea what will happen if he allows the reset; one of the balancing elements of their world is MIA and his mother The Guardian Lady Aurii, is incapacitated. As far as he can tell, the higher powers must all be present. Once he realizes what’s happening, he knows he has to stabilize their reality before he can set about actually repairing it. Even still, he is bound by the same rule as his sister: even though he can manipulate situations and people(though indirectly) he cannot tell anyone but his servants what to do, only give them the options. Even his Evil Angel had to join him by choice. Free will ultimately decides fate.
> 
>  
> 
> For anyone not reading Parallels, this is that plot hole I had to deal with. Why Gabriel is such a dick; how come Sylphine seems more aggressive and less passive than in her previous appearance and why either of them give a shit about the YJverse collapsing even though it’s guardian and mages are all there. Since both OUATE and TRTH take place at the same time but before Parallels, the siblings have obviously compared notes about their experiences before the trip to visit their lovers they knew would eventually devolves into a vacation from hell.
> 
>  
> 
> Anyway it’s still 4 down 2 to go in the caves. Are those left still the same as cannon?
> 
>  
> 
> Next up a connection is found in all the secrets exposed, residents of Storybrooke decide what to do about Jasmine and any threat she may pose while the Sultana enlightens the Hatter as to exactly what is going on and why Henry’s abduction is probably the best thing that could have happened.
> 
>  
> 
> Until then, reviews are like hugs; seriously lemee know what you guys think. Sirensoundwave out.


	15. Not Gonna Die

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Before anyone asks, yes I am rather aware that Skillet is a Christian Rock group and I am agnostic. They do something with their music I find rather cool: never do they use the words God, Jesus, or Christ (at least in any songs I have heard). There's no mention of eternal damnation for not accepting Jesus Christ as your savior, or how it is your duty to spread the word of the one true God. Thus the vast majority of their music speaks to people of all faiths, or lack of. Which is a big part of their success.
> 
>  
> 
> Don't get me wrong, if these examples are what you consider Christian music done right, I got no issue with you. What I take issue with is being looked at sidesway when I say I can't stand a song cuz it's too preachy. Anyhoo, here's Not Gonna Die.

 

 

Break their hold

Cause I won't be controlled

They can't keep their chains on me

When the truth has set me free

 

This is how it feels when you take your life back

This is how it feels when you finally fight back

When life pushes me I push harder

What doesn't kill me makes me stronger

 

(The last thing I heard is you whispering goodbye

And then I heard you flatline )

 

No, not gonna die tonight

We've gotta stand and fight forever (don't close your eyes)

No, not gonna die tonight

We've gotta fight for us together

No, we're not gonna die tonight

 

*OUATE*

 

A pale young man gazed out across the sands. Dark navy robes making his complexion seem lighter; a bit of a puzzle for one who has lived in the desert lands all his life. He frowned when he realized the sky darkening far off, over the horizon. Plumes of deep purple smoke racing across the land.

 

“She cast it. Stupid wench.” He snorted.

 

“Well, what did you expect from the teacher she had Moz? Though poor judgement can’t really be taught...” His wife sighed, wrapping her sky blue shawl tighter. “It will wake him won't it?”

 

“Oh yes. That curse will shatter every ward on his tomb and his black heart will beat once more. Still, you know I like to be prepared.” he held up his right hand and began to remove the leather gauntlet, black lightning surging through his body. Despite the obvious pain, he continued to pull to no avail.

 

“Are you insane?! You'll die!” Jasmine grabbed his wrist.

 

“Didn't really think that would work anyhow.You know as well as I that the only purpose of my birth was to be a vessel for my father’s soul once I came of age. Destane forced this accursed thing on me to make sure we shared a life force. As long as I live, he will never truly die my love. This curse will take us to a world where magic is hidden from those who are not meant to see it. Can you imagine the devastation he could cause with no one to oppose him?” He kissed her hand. “No one would be safe.”

 

“No. I have lost enough people to him!” She sobbed. “I will not lose you too Mozenrath.”

 

“Don’t cry my love. A body is nothing but a shell. The heart inside makes it special.”

 

Without another word, he plunged his bare left hand into his own chest. The pulsing red organ flashed black briefly in his hand before returning to its natural shade. He smiled at his wife before shoving it into her body.

 

“Geh!”

 

“My heart has always been yours Jasmine. Naturally, it should be guarded by you. At least this way, he will not have my power as well. Our combined magic will shield you from the loss of your memories and powers. Unfortunately, my body will remain here.”

 

“What can I possibly do? He taught me only so he could control me-” He press a finger to her lips.

 

“I have faith in you my desert bloom. This is better than having both of us ignorant of the danger in some strangeland. Just know that when next we meet, I will not be the man you love.”

 

Their lips met as they were engulfed in the smoke of the curse.

 

Jasmine opened her eyes to see herself standing in a room lavishly designed. Outside the window were rolling green hills, not sprawling dunes. He mind filled with knowledge that the blinking picture box was a television, the strange pole with a light at the top was a lamp and the clothing she wore was a rather expensive and fashion forward dress and heels.

 

She looked around and wept. That kiss seemed to last forever, but in fact was all too short. Once again Regina had destroyed her happiness, this time on purpose.

 

She didn't even have the benefit of having her memories stolen. At least it gave her the ability to plan for the future...and yearn for the past as well.

 

*OUATE*

 

“Great, we have someone more evil than the Queen and the Dark One traipsing about town in a huff. Nice goin Blue.” Dr. Whale noted on his way out the door, lunch in hand.

 

“But what does she want?” Ruby thought aloud. “Sounds like she didn’t really care about our kingdoms before. Why bother with any of us? No one takes a heart for a good purpose.”

 

“No, but until she makes a move we will be in the dark. Should she attack, fairy magic will be of little help anyway. All we can do is pray Emma and the others return before then.” Mother Superior sighed.

 

“Why is it every time this broad opens her mouth, truly depressing shit comes spilling out?”  Leon slurped up the rest of his clam chowder, ignoring the fairy’s scowl.“Basically, were screwed. Murphy’s Law seems to hate us if you haven't noticed.” The dwarf snatched his napkin out of his collar.

 

Granny couldn't help but feel somehow this newly revealed sorceress should be the least of their fears.

 

*OUATE*

 

" -tea?"

"Yes please. You make a good cup my dear."

"I learned from my father, he brews it much better."

"Oh, don't sell yourself short. He got that good with practice. You're off to a good start. In fact, I'll bet you came do more than you think."

"Hm? Like what?"

"You'll-"

 

Jefferson had caught part of a conversation between his daughter and that woman before lapsing back into oblivion. All he could process was that she was alone with a sorceress. And he was powerless to protect her.

 

"-born evil. But trust me child it happens. That's how my story begins. Once, there was a happy family;  father and his two daughters. The father was an advisor to a Sultan. But the sultan was a  sinister black hearted man. He cared only about power so his subjects suffered and feared him. But one day his greed got the better of him-"

 

This fading in and out thing was becoming nerve wracking. Jasmine was telling his daughter about her life, the real version not the Disney spin on it. Anyone who traded frequently knew the word sultan implied a ruler from the deserts. Beyond that he was rather fuzzy. He just wished consciousness was stop eluding him.

 

"Are we done spazzing out? Never noticed it was gone to begin with  but I put your heart back and you have some sort seizure. Sheesh."

 

Jefferson bolted upright noticing his guest seated at the edge of the bed. Stroking his daughter's golden locks as she slept in her lap. His heart clenched.

 

A nearly alien feeling. Obsession and a need for revenge has been the only emotions he's known for so long-

 

"You just woke up, let's not wander back into la la land so soon. We need to talk." Jasmine lay Grace on the bed before snapping her fingers. Seating the two adults around the patio table topped with a marvelous spread for noontime tea.

 

"What is it you want from me? You can skip the benevolent magical being spiel." He couldn't help the glare as she sliced a square of cheese for a cracker. "This is the part where you demand I do something followed by a threat and/bribe. The proverbial offer I can't refuse."

 

"..." Amber eyes simply gave him a withering stare. Their owner quietly munching on the mini sandwich. Only after an elegant sip to wash it down did she reply. "Some of the darkest magic comes from bending others until they break. Shattering soul and psyche. Were it that simple, I would destroy you in everyway possible and be done with it."

 

"Straight to the threats. Not even going to try to appeal to me? At least Regina promised me a better life for Grace. Lying through her of course."

 

"So cynical. No my dear hatter, what I need from you cannot result from dark magic in anyway. You possess an ability far more valuable than just portal jumping."

 

"You know that how?"

 

"The same way I know you must freely choose to share it for it to be worth a damn. It's not really a secret you know. Most who would seek it had the sense to realize you'd never cooperate. Those who didn't, you lied to; like Rumpelstiltskin, points for bravery there. Here's the deal: If you want your daughter to aspire to anything other than a harem slave or a battle slave, you may want to dust off your craft skills."

 

"I never got another hat to work, the only one that did is now a rag."

 

"There we go with the lying. The Queen ripping out your heart waffled you powers then but you don't honestly expect me to believe you found a magical hat that only works for you do you? It’s worked for you because you made it that way. Just like your mother taught you, though she wove scarves didn't she? Doesn't matter. Henry being kidnapped is the best thing that could have happened. When, not if, he returns he will bring allies powerful enough to stand against the coming threat. Still, someone with your talents would be invaluable."

 

*OUATE*

 

“Oookay...” David blinked. He was astonished that his daughter had so much bottled up inside. Neal was a stranger but his suffering was no less awe inspiring. God why was this so hard?

 

“I want another baby!” Mary Margaret blurted out. “ I, we were robbed of the chance to be parents and I am not okay with it. We missed everything in your life Emma, first steps, first words, your coronation-okay that one hasn’t happened either but still! I love you and how strong you grew up to be but I want the chance to be a mother like you still do with Henry. He’s still young and needs you. All three of you. But you don’t and I want another chance! I never said anything because we finally found each other and the chaos that happened, that’s still happening it was never the right time and I didn’t want you to feel like you weren’t good enough and I just...gah! There, I said it.”

 

Everyone just stared at her. Mainly because she hadn’t inhaled once during that whole admission. Her husband however felt a lump in his chest. Because he knew that he could never give her what she wanted. Not now. If he could just go back and...go back. That was it.

 

“We all regret the choices we've made.” He spoke aloud. “It doesn’t matter if it was for the best or not. We all have something we wish we could undo. Rumple regrets letting Pan die as a child. Don’t give me a bitch face, you do. Regina wishes she didn’t have to give up her only true friend to finally see her mother did not love her like she deserved. Neal, you think you were selfish to use the bean; that everything that happened after was a punishment. Emma, even though you know now what really happened, some small part of you still thinks you don’t deserve anyone to love you. Snow...it’s fine for you to want a child. We did what we had to do for Emma but you’re scared it will happen all over again. That’s what you fear.”

 

“The things we can’t let go of.” Gold mumbled. “Blurting them out doesn’t solve any of our problems though. Not even yours Snow White.”

 

“What?”

 

“Tell her dearie. Only way to get out of here.” He hummed.

 

“How do you know?” David glared.

 

“Neverland’s magic is wafting off of you like cheap cologne. There’s only one reason for that to be. Rather surprised Regina hasn’t noticed.”

 

“Hy!” Said queen huffed.

 

“Charming what is he talking about? When we go home, we can have what we want.”

 

“No, we can’t. When we were ambushed, I was grazed by an arrow tipped with dreamshade. The only cure is water from a spring in the mountains. That’s where Hook took me, he used the hope of a compass to get me to come with him. But there never was one, he knew I’d think it was a waste of time we didn’t have. Once you drink from the water, it cures any ill.”

 

“What was the price?” She demanded. “All magic has one, what was it?!”

 

“...Should I leave Neverland, I will die.”

 

The cave rumbled, stone shifted. The sound of rocks grinding and the earth moving of it’s own volition was deafening. So distracting that no one noticed the cave floor ripple like a building tsunami until they’d all been thrown into the air. At a solid wall.

 

To their suprise, only hard dirt and daylight hit them. Team Good n  Evil found themselves sprawled out in front of a hole in the rock face that certainly wasn’t there a moment ago.

 

“Were we just ejected from the Echo caves? There’s a terrible pun in there somewhere.” Regina rubbed the shoulder that took the brunt of her fall. “Well, we survived the night and we know each other’s darkest secrets now.”

 

A chuckle made her blood run cold.

 

“Well, that’s all rather heavy stuff. Don’t you agree?” Pan chided.

 

“Oh yes. Such a shame they can’t just let it go.” Felix nodded with a smirk.

 

Everyone drew their weapons or prepared a spell. What good did it do to have an epiphany if it literally threw them at the enemy’s feet-

 

“Wait!”

 

“He-?!” Regina and Emma called out the instant they saw him step out from behind the demonic duo. He threw up his arms in a panic, gesturing for them to stop and a strange tingling washed over them. Now the six of them were frozen in place. Like a still frame.

 

“Oh no.”

 

“(Sigh), magic is all about focus love. You can’t just go waving your arms about like a loon with only vague intent.” Pan laughed. “Just try think of them moving like normal and try again.”

 

Henry bit his lip and closed his eyes then swept his hand wide. His mothers, father and grandparents were blown backwards about a foot.

 

“Sorry!”

 

“Fuck!” Neal swore. Swearing meant breathing. So he managed to negate his own spell. Sorta a win.

 

Right?

 

“Don’t worry, you won’t be a the only one to get laughed at while they learn to control their powers properly. The two of us are in the same boat.” Felix pat him on the shoulder. “I probably would have blown them to hell by accident.”

 

“What the hell was that?! Henry has no magic.” Regina barked. “What have you done to him?”

 

“I did nothing. Henry gave me his heart. Or rather, he gave it to someone whose heart I already held.” The Prince of Neverland shrugged. “The three of us now share two.”

 

“WHAT?!” The adults yelled in stereo.

 

“Did you practice that or something?” Pan chuckled again, only to have Henry jab him with his elbow. “Oy, watch it squirt!”

 

“Be serious for five minutes then! You guys have no idea what you missed. Freak out about me sharing a heart with them later. We have MUCH bigger problems now.” The eleven year old sighed.

 

*OUATE*

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, what do you think? How are they going to handle Henry’s actions and the consequences? Is anybody going to realize Jaz isn’t what stories say? What are they going to do about Destane and what powers does Jefferson really have?
> 
>  
> 
> Reviews are like hugs! Sirensoundwave out!


	16. Afterlife

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, this is a long but Henry centric chapter. We'll get some plot but mostly how he understands his true purpose and how he feels about it. I chose Afterlife by AvengedSevenfold because it's meaning (as defined by the band themselves) parallels this very well. And a few things working in the background too.

 

 

 

This peace on earth's not right 

 

(With my back against the wall)

 

No pain or sign of time 

 

(I'm much too young to fall)

 

So out of place don't wanna stay

 

I feel wrong and that's my sign

 

I've made up my mind!

 

 

 

Give me your hand 

 

But realize I just wanna say goodbye

 

Please understand I have to leave 

 

And carry on my own life

 

 

 

I don't belong here, I gotta move on dear 

 

Escape from this afterlife

 

'Cause this time I'm right to move on and on 

 

Far away from here

 

 

 

Got nothing against you 

 

And surely I'll miss you

 

This place full of peace and light

 

And I'd hope you might

 

Take me back inside 

 

When the time is right...

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

*OUATE*

 

 

 

Happily ever afters don't exist.

Until next time is a much better ending to the stories he grew to believe in.

 The stories that aren't stories, but woefully exaggerated synopses of real people and events. People he loved and couldn't help but pity.

 Henry felt rather foolish believing the ultimate end game would be his birth mother breaking the curse. It  had to be done...but then what? What of all the spillover from the Enchanted Forest? From what he could tell, evident from his own book no less, not a damn person in Storybrooke had a happy ending at any point before the Dark Curse was cast. A story's end implies nothing further of any significance would happen. Nothing more need be resolved. That obviously wasn't the case.

No one thought it remotely relevant that Rumpelstiltskin was still the Dark One even though he had his true love by his side then and now. Why?

 The Evil Queen was still the woman who had raised him. Loved him enough to open the heart she had shut so long ago only to feel the pain of his initial rejection. She had not escaped her own cursed fate as she had hoped.

His father, the motivation for the curse's creation had hopped out of the pan onto the fire in a desperate quest to hang on to the ghost of the man he knew and loved. 

 His birth mother was so damn guarded, so cynical of the world that even after all she had seen, she still did not believe she was worthy of  love, compassion or any of the good things in life. Her whole existence consisted of never letting her happiness be taken away by never letting it exist at all.

 His royal grandparents were marred by the fact that in doing everything they could to protect their precious princess, they had doomed her to a life of pain and robbed themselves of the chance to be there when she needed them most.

 And that was only a few examples. That affected ones closest to him.

 He wanted so badly for everyone to be okay. To have his family together and enjoying their lives. A fairy tale come to life. But he knew that wasn't possible. There was just too much clutter, too many frayed ends for one kiss to repair. There would always be SOMETHING out there. It's just how the world works. How it's always worked. The choice he made to save Felix opened his eyes to that fact. 

The Moon was not a sadist who cared only to watch his puppets dance. Who held no concern for the lives he shaped and/or destroyed. He had simply learned that his feelings were irrelevant  to what must be done in order to protect his world. That his own blindness to that is what set all of this in motion.

Ignorance is far from bliss and knowledge is power. Cliched but no less true. Unfortunately, in the same manner, power is a burden. A burden the child was not looking forward to sharing with his family.

We are not born deserving happiness, only the chance to earn and keep it.  Nothing worth having isn't fought long and hard for. 

Peter, Felix even Hook understood that. As he did now.

 So, he pretended to sleep. Curled up like the child he was (and wasn't anymore) in the arms of one of his lovers. Something else he didn't want to explain to them.

 

 

 But probably had no choice.

 

 

 

*OUATE*

 

 

 

The camp was nothing like the abandoned one they stumbled upon in the ambush.

First, it was very clear that  they had over estimated the size of Pan's army. Confusion fueled by  strategic placement, the time of day and the haze of battle ballooned their numbers up to dozens. There weren't more than about twenty young men frozen in time.

 Second, they did play and horse around but everyone had a job to do. One they seemed super efficient at performing silently. Not a single boy had made a noise since the adults arrived. At first, they assumed it was out of distrust or something.

 

 

 

Until Neal cleared it up.

"They don't have to talk. Lost boys share kinda a hive mind." He grumbled as he sat on a raised flat stone.

"Like ants?" Mary Margaret blinked when one boy suddenly stood to rush to a nearby hut. "How sad..."

"Not really. It's hard to explain. They're still individuals but when they need to, they have a psychic link that hooks up all their minds. Its how they can take down large groups of older, able bodied and supposedly stronger men like nothing. What one sees and hears, they all do."

"Regular Children of the Damned aren't they?" Rumple muttered. 

"Or a pack of wolves." Snow added with a look of revulsion. She was sort of upset all she could think of in comparison to their pack mentality were relatives of Red.

 "You know a lot for someone who spent most of his time here hiding." David said.

 "..." The con artist bristled. "He doesn't make you a lost boy against your will. Part of what makes it so devious. Instead, he explains it. Tells you exactly what he will do, exactly how much of yourself you have to surrender to him. Then convinces you to do it. I ran before he could talk me into it but knowing what I know now, that was the whole point. He let me run. Let me hide. Let me think I escaped."

"Because without you, and adult you, there'd be no Henry." The savior looked over at her son. 

The sight before Emma disturbed her on so many levels. While she understood the gist of the situation, seeing it didn't make things any less unsettling. How would you feel if your 11 year old son was soundly sleeping in the lap of the same immortal teen that had been actively trying to off you and your family since you got to this mad house?

Well, one of them anyhow. Felix wasn't asleep, only sitting with his eyes closed, absently stroking her son's back. The child squirmed a little, scratching his neck then snuggling impossibly closer to his living pillow. Pan was...somewhere. But his shadow was skulking about, watching the camp as everyone stood/sat around anxiously or went about their chores with those sinister white eyes. Also less than comforting.

"If your intent is to will me out of existence Savior, gonna have to try harder than that." The blonde teen said suddenly. Without opening his eyes, he continued. "The intensity in that stare of yours has some serious power behind it Emma. We're not going to hurt him."

"Two centuries old not-really-teen psychos have an attraction to my prepubescent son." Emma glared. "I don't trust you or Pan in the least. Not that torture and attempted murder are great ways to earn trust mind you."

"Well, that's not fair. The Dark One and Evil Queen have done quite a bit more to your family than either of us yet you trust them enough to bring along on this little trip. Why, Regina's even teaching you magic." His lip curled in a smirk that made her shiver. His now open eyes flared red momentarily "You really ought to relax and rest while you have the chance."

"Where's Pan?" She snapped, trying to break eye contact. No matter how she tried, she couldn't look away. Felix was doing something to her, something she could not fight. That's when she noticed his free hand splayed in the dirt. 

 

Where the late morning sun cast her shadow.

"Resting. Sit down Savior." That last part was said with a tone Emma could not resist. She threw herself onto the nesting of furs that had been placed there earlier by a lost boy.

"Let me go." Her eyes narrowed.

 "Sleep."

With that command, she fell into the dark. She barely registered her mother's alarmed shout just before dropping herself.

It was sometime later that she awoke. Pan had returned, standing crossed armed and looming over his paramours.

 

Oh dear god did that sound sooo fucking wrong!

 

"So are we supposed to believe that with your heart back, you're not an evil little creep anymore?" Regina frowned. "Putting us all to sleep like that while you do who knows what to us didn't help those ill feelings."

"No. That would be rather stupid, your majesty. You and Rum both have hearts. You both still managed to be terrible people." Pan rolled his eyes. "Let me clarify the difference between 12 hours ago and now. Then, I knew I'd won. I had Henry and felt it was time to let Seether have his fun as a reward for being so patient. Didn't give one fuck about the lot of you."

"And now?" Neal frowned.

 "I still don't." Was the deadpan answer. " You could all spontaneously combust, my only concern would be how sad it would make Henry. There's a heart beating in my chest yet the only people I am capable of feeling anything but apathy or general malice for are Felix, Henry and my Lost Boys." He shrugged.

 "Tiger Lily told us you aren't as bad as we thought." Snow began. "That we just didn't understand. But the Moon said when we were meant to know we would."

 "..." Pan looked annoyed. "Because it's true, you don't. I am an agent of chaos Snow White, just as Tiger Lily is. We are two sides of the same coin, neither is good, neither is bad. Just opposites."

 "Then why did she try to help us where as you've been making our lives miserable for the better part of a millennia?" Gold was just as curious as he was angry about the situation. 

 At this, the Eternal teen sneered.

 "Oh Rum, you're the last person who should be asking me that. Didn't the seer's thank you gift teach you anything?" With that, he vanished. Just as Henry stirred. Felix placing a gentle kiss on the small boy's neck. Making the skin of most members of Team Good n Evil crawl.

 "I'm sorry. Peter's always gonna be kinda an ass." Henry sighed, blushing slightly. "To be fair, it's just who he is. Felix and me ground him; the connection keeps him from going totally off the deep end but..."

 "But it's just a connection. We're not Pan any more than a tree is water. Stop thinking just because Henry is his heart, everything is will be sunshine and rainbows." Felix finished, earning a huff from the younger boy. "They need to know Henry."

 

"Know what? What aren't you telling us?" Regina demanded. Her gaze was directed at the blonde.

"That things are so much more complicated than you could ever imagine. You hate Peter for all the 'evil' he's done. Did it ever occur to any of you his actions lead to the most favorable results? Not a single one of you would exist now."

"Yes, we went through hell and back for it. Oh what a wonderful existence that's been. That sick fuck enjoys every bit of pain he causes." Neal laughed. "Not one of us is anything short of a goddamned mess thanks to him. Some are just better at hiding it."

"It's true our Evil Angel delights in the mayhem he creates." That voice was Henry's but...it seemed so...distant. So much older than they remembered. "For the task at hand, it would be cruel to have made him any other way."

 "Everything Peter, we, have done we have done so for the benefit of all, not just those closest to us. We follow the will of the Moon." Felix brushed a stray strand of hair from forehead of the boy in his arms.  

"Oh, great." David muttered. He knew what was coming. His "my wife is pissed and there's not a damned thing I can do about it" sense was buzzing like a bitch. No matter how supportive holding her closely was, it would do nothing to soothe her.

"I don't care who or what you are. Or who you follow like sheep! You got a lot of nerve brushing off the shit you put us through as trivial!" Snow White exploded. Even Regina took a step back from the angry young Queen. The fairest one of all was shaking with rage. "I lost my mother, my father, my kingdom, MY CHILD because of you! Good, well meaning people were...were warped into monsters or forced to suffer terrible fates for what?! Your amusement?!"

The older boy raised an eyebrow at that, secretly amused. The Moon's plans for her worked out very well indeed.

"A true evil is coming. More accurately an unbalancing force. One whose machinations serve no purpose other than obtaining power. Something doe eyes and optimistic views would be steamrolled over by." The young man smirked. It was so odd; first impressions of Pan's SIC portrayed him as slow witted, blindly loyal muscle. This was the most any of them, save Neal had heard him speak. "What doesn't kill you makes you stronger as they say. Your lives were harsh, get over it." 

"If things were let alone, all of existence would have collapsed a long time ago. Your trials were not trivial, grandma, but were necessary." Brown eyes closed, hesitant to continue. He knew how he spoke unsettled them but couldn't stop. At the risk of sounding horrendously harsh, he drew in a breath and kept speaking. "The entitled, self important little bitch you could have been would have ruined your kingdom. More so than the Evil Queen did. As ruthless as Regina was, she provided stability and security so long as she got her way of course. You wouldn't have been able to do that. But you did once she was dethroned. The painful connection the two of you share forced you both to grow."

"WHAT?!" The Evil Queen screamed in disbelief. Her stepdaughter drawing back as if struck in the face.

"Whoa there. That is not something Henry would say, let alone to Snow. What did you freaks do to him?!" Emma yelled. She was finally aware enough to join the conversation.

"It was my choice, not theirs mom. I chose to wake up and face my destiny. I gave my heart to Felix to save his life. To save Pan and Neverland. Binding myself to them both forever. I didn't have to. I could have just let him die on the off chance that we could have escaped in time to go home." He smiled weakly. "But even if we made it, that wouldn't have done anything to save us from the danger to come."

"What danger could possibly be worse than you and Pan boy?" Gold glared at Felix. He, like the others, believed the blonde to be pulling sweet Henry's strings.

"You're what? Maybe twenty years older than me 'Stiltskin? Please." He laughed bitterly. "You know him as Destane, the Black Death."'

 

 

 

*OUATE*

 

 

 

"It seems the Moon God has made his move. My turn then, don't you agree my pet?" A deep voice chuckled. A hand reached out of the darkness to stroke the pale face set with vacant violet eyes kneeling by his throne.

 "Yes master." The reply was lifeless, hollow. The golden band around Mozenrath's neck had made him little more than one of his father's precious figurines.

"So much like your mother. Shame it wasn't in looks alone." The dark sorcerer tilted his son's face upward. The older man's striking youthful appearance hid his age very well. Looking not a day over thirty something. "You thought you made your body useless to me by removing the source of your power. Oh no my son, you gave me exactly what I wanted. More or less. A perfect living doll. Obedient and so eager to please."

Destane purred as he pulled the younger man into his lap. Everything was going according to plan. He need only wait until his new body came to him. One does not live centuries without knowing the virtue of patience. Very soon, his diamond in the rough would appear to be shaped and molded to his desire.

 While he waited he would play with his pretty little toy to pass the time as he had done since his resurrection. Admiring and worshipping every detail of his finest creation.

That brazen whore would be punished for daring to touch what belonged to him in due time.

 

 

 

*OUATE*

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yep, Destane played Moz and Jaz like a fiddle. Moz wasn't born to be his father's vessel but his concubinus.
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> Yes, that is a word. I swear; think Latin Rome. However the meaning has become...kinda obscured over time. It originally meant a young male sex slave belonging to an older man. But there are cases of these supposed slaves being of higher status than their owner's wife, if he even married at all.
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> Yes I'm twisted but you knew that already. At least I hope you figured it out by now. I did say before I'd seriously darken the OUAT universe. Speaking of figuring, who is Destane waiting for? Who's the diamond in the rough? And what did Pan mean about the seer?
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> Stay tuned to find out.
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> Reviews are like hugs! Sirensoundwave out.
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  


	17. Some Kind of Joke

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yo!
> 
>  
> 
> Alright, I will be straight up with you guys. Remember how I said that I will be warping the OUAT universe? This chapter will destroy the writers’ versions of at least 3 beloved characters. Part of the chapter Sheppard of Fire will make more sense though. Also, you will finally get an explanation for why Hook is still alive since (as far as Team Good n Evil know) he is mortal even though Rumple, Pan and Felix are old as hell.
> 
>  
> 
> Previous Chapter Meanings:
> 
>  
> 
> Fade: At some point, ‘fault’ doesn’t mean a damned thing. All you can really do is deal with the past. Changing it is not possible nor is changing anything but yourself.
> 
>  
> 
> Not Gonna Die: Moz and Jaz do what they can to rebel against Destane, not knowing the sorcerer is pulling their strings. Moz sacrifices himself to give her a fighting chance during the curse.
> 
>  
> 
> Afterlife: Henry realizes his happiness doesn’t lie where he thought and he may lose the people he loves as a result of just what he is.
> 
>  
> 
> Some Kind of Joke by Awolnation seemed more than appropriate for this chapter.

 

 

I'm almost done with all my secrets

I'll take my time to fake a deep breath

 

I don't know why

I don't know why

I don't know why

 

I don't know why

I don't know why

I don't know why

 

There's nowhere to run

When you're hiding from the truth

It's some kind of joke

When the tears are bleeding blue

 

Looking-glass fun!

When the pain is caused by you

It's some kind of joke

It's some kind of joke

 

Ah, wait a minute

 

In a room full of red pretend to be dumb

We fall on our face pretend to be numb

In a room full of red pretend to be dumb

We fall on our face pretend to be numb

  
*OUATE*

 

“Where’s Pan?”

 

The camp ground to a halt at the voice. Lost Boys looked up in curiosity nothing more before resuming their activities. But our heroes were surprised.

 

“Hook! Where the hell have you been?!” Emma yelled. “How did you get into the village when we got the detour?”

 

“Not now Swan-”

 

“And why are you looking for Pan?” Neal hobbled closer to Emma.

 

“You lying dog!” Regina muttered. “You knew. You knew all of this. On my god why didn’t I see it before-”

 

“I said later dammit! Where is the lil hellion?!”

 

“Peter’s busy. He needed some time to himself. You do know talking to us is the same as talking to him though right? He sees, hears and feels what we do.” Felix gestured to himself and Henry.What happened next confused every adult present. The pirate threw his hands up and started ranting.

 

“For fuck sake! The bleedin pounce gets what he wants then decides to brood. Never mind the realms are goin ta hell he’s just gonna mope like a lil emo bitch? Does he not care that Destane is making a move?”

 

“We’ve known that.” Felix rolled his eyes.

 

“Wasn’t that the reason I, ya know, exist?” Henry blinked clearly confused.

 

“Bloody hell.” He slid his good hand from his nose to his chin. “No children. We’ve known Destane was revived when the curse was cast. We didn’t know the bastard could make power plays across the realms just yet. Theres no way for a mermaid to get to the 7 Deserts and the curse locked the waters of the Enchanted Forest. So how the hell did Ariel get this?!” The gold arm band he held up was immediately snagged by Regina’s magic. He didn’t even resist as it was torn from his hook, only sigh.

 

“No more games pirate. Somebody tell me what is going on? Destane is dead, Jasmine killed him.” Regina frowned. She turned the bracelet over in her hand. “There is no coming back from death.”

 

“That’s if you were even dead to begin with.” Rumple snorted. “So, Pan promised you something in exchange for getting Henry. Whatever could it have been? Gold? Power? My head? And who’s to say I shouldn’t abandon a truce made under false pretenses?”

 

“Two of those hold no value to me and I already have the other one in spades.” Killian laughed. “I don’t answer to that brat, just thought he might want to get his head out of his ass and fight for what he loves seeing as he just got it back. As for our truce, do what you want.”

 

“Not even going to attempt to bargain for your life?” Gold regarded him with suspicion. Never had the pirate given up so easily. Something about this whole set up bothered the Dark One but he could quite figure out why...

 

For the first time since this, whatever this implied ceasefire was since Pan obtained his heart, his soldiers made a sound. Amused chuckles rang out at Gold’s question unnerving their guests.

 

“I don’t like that their laughing...” David felt uneasy.

 

“Me either.” Snow stepped closer to her husband.

 

“Well I could but what would be the point? Before you waste your time with ripping out my heart, a bit of info might be useful.” Hook began to unbutton his vest and the shirt underneath.

 

Emma squawked indignantly. They wanted answers not a show for christ sakes. Nonchalantly he slid the open garments to the left. At that moment, her witty remark died on her tongue. A garish, ragged scar ran from his left shoulder across to the middle of his chest. The mark was at least several inches wide, showing that something broad like a blade had run through it.

 

“I beat you to it. Though when mere mortals do it to themselves, it’s called suicide.”

 

*OUATE*

 

“I don’t know what you want from me!” Jefferson growled at the young woman across from him.

 

“Yes you do hatter. Why must you make this so difficult?!”

“It’s difficult because you’re talking nonsense! My mother wove scarves, I make hats, so what? What good are clothes made by peasants to a royal?”

 

Jasmine gripped her tea cup a little too hard, letting up once she heard it crack. Closing her eyes and counting to ten, she placed it on the table. A cleansing breath was drawn in before grabbing him by the tie and pulling them nose to nose. Eyes flashing like hellfire.

  
“You know damn well what I need of you hasn’t a thing to do with fashion accessories Jefferson but what you can conjure with them. My husband sacrificed himself so you might have the slimmest chance of surviving the coming darkness but we WILL need him. Necromancy can revive the dead but only when life force, body and heart are combined. I have his heart. I can damn well get the lifeforce. I came to you in need of your skills in crafting a body.”

 

*OUATE*

 

“Oh my gosh!” Mary Margaret cried.

 

"You killed yourself?" Emma gasped. “What the hell?!”

 

“Aye. I didn’t last long after you killed Milah Dark One.” Hook ignored Neal’s sharp breath. “Amazing what your body can take when you’re hammered. Tore open the flesh, broke two or three ribs and felt me own heart beating in my hand a bit before tearing it out. Was even  able to watch it twitch a tick before the world went black.”

 

“This moon god brought you back to life.” Regina glowered. Where was this guy when the man she loved was killed? Didn’t Daniel deserve to live more than this wretched sea dog?

 

“No. I’m still very much dead your majesty.” He replied.

 

“Great. So we’ve been working with a zombie. You were never concerned with your well being in the presence of Cora or myself.”

 

“Yes and no. Yes to not giving a shit about you and that bitch. Sorry love you know it’s true.” he motioned to Regina. As he did, the color from his body and clothes seemed to receed. Like it was being washed away. Soon, pure white eyes looked at them.

 

“No to the zombie theory. I am a wraith. Not an aimless soul sucking feral like the one Rumple tried to kill you with. A ferryman to the land of the dead for those who die at sea. Davey Jones, at your service.” Hook made a sweeping bow earning shocked expressions from his new look.. “While we’re all sharing, here are a few other secrets of mine. I did a stint as a bandit in Sherwood hoping to lose myself, forget my sorrows and regrets about the undead thing I had become. I frequented a small tavern after successful raids; believe you were too afraid to enter it once. When banished, a fairy without her wings is a rather weak and defenseless thing. Attempting to start again far from the enchanted forest, Tinkerbell found herself in the waters of Neverland but never made it ashore. What you encountered was merely her angry ghost. For once, your actions brought peace to someone you’ve wronged Regina.”

 

“Tavern...no. No no no.” she shook her head vehemently.  “Daniel-”

 

“Once held your heart as Milah held mine but wasn’t your true love. If only you had taken two steps that night, we might have saved each other.”

 

*OUATE*

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yep. Tink’s been dead for a while, Hook killed himself centuries prior and Robin Hood, The Evil Queen’s true love, isn’t who we thought he was.
> 
>  
> 
> Explaining the way necromancy and the removal of hearts works in my head cannon: If the heart was what made a person in the OUAT universe live, then removing it should instantly kill them. I like to think the heart serves as a focus or regulator for the energy that gives the body life. If it remains whole, the energies slowly warp and degrade over time usually resulting in death unless the heart is returned. Or another force acts. Once crushed, it’s ability to maintain the owner is totally destroyed and the person still dies. It is this life force energy that allows the heart and body to work together.
> 
>  
> 
> This is why capital punishment involving tearing the life force out of a criminal and placing it in the body of someone who has pass on but still retains their heart works in Agrabah. A mumlak is merely a person with no force that allows them to truly live, merely exist as an animated corpse.
> 
>  
> 
> Love it? Hate it? No strong opinion either way? Reviews are like hugs. Sirensoundwave out.


	18. Welcome to the Masquerade

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey all! Been kinda sick but I'm back! Thousand Foot Krutch gets us going this chapter. Onwards!

 

 

We've got the fire, who's got the matches?

Take a look around at the sea of masks

And come one, come all

Welcome to the grand ball

Where the strong run for cover

And the weak stand tall

 

I'm not one to scatter ashes

But there's some things that'll melt the plastic

Try and dig down deeper if you can

 

I'm not afraid, I'm not ashamed, I'm not to blame

Welcome to the masquerade

I'm not ashamed, I'm not afraid, I'm not o.k.

Welcome to the masquerade

Welcome to the masquerade

 

"This is beyond messed up." David groaned. "Seems like reality shifts every five minutes. Either my memory is faulty as hell or I've lived both lives in a vacuum."

 

"First my son turns out to be that schizoid psycho's heart. Then we find out Pan used to be an innocent kid that got whacked by his own family centuries ago. Not only is Felix his second in command but his nephew and LOVER." The shiver that ran down Neal's spine couldn't be concealed. "The guy who was boning my mother is some new aged zombie soul collector. And the Evil Queen's true love. Because, fuck you too logic. Is anything the way it's supposed to be?!" Neal buried his face in his hands.

 

"In order: Reality is all about perception. With how mortal brains work, memories aren't exactly trustworthy to begin with. And yes, everything is exactly the way it should be. But that's rapidly changing." 

 

Behind team Good n Evil, a familiar silvered haired teen appeared. Instantly, The Lost Boys were kneeling, heads bowed. This was definitely the same kid from the forest. 

 

Who they now knew to be the Moon, the God Pan faithfully served.

 

"Took you long enough. For three heroes, a con artist and two veteran grandmasters of  villainy, you have the deductive skills of a radish. There's a whole lot that doesn't make sense about the world you live in but it never bothered any of you because everybody had different pieces of the puzzle. Welcome to the Masquerade."

 

 

*OUATE*

 

"Holy shit..."

 

The sight that greeted Ruby, Grumpy and Blue was concerning. Sand as far as the eye could see. Gold's shop had been ransacked. Display cases busted, merchandise strewn about and tables over turned. Grains crunched loudly under their feet as they entered. The walls looked to have been scoured by a brillo pad. Nothing was standing.

 

It had been decided that they may as well fight fire with fire. The most powerful dark sorcerer the knew trusted Belle to enact a spell to protect the town. So maybe she had access to more spells. Speaking of which....

 

"BELLE!"

 

There was no sign of her as far as the fairy and dwarf could tell but they lacked Ruby's senses. She darted over to a pile of broken shelves and bric a brac furiously digging into the mound of sand. Leroy joined her until tufts of brown curly hair were uncovered. Her friend was barely conscious. Skin battered, bruised and bleeding. Her hair full of silica.

 

"Child what happened? Are you alright?" Blue cleared a small area to kneel beside the young werewolf cradling her injured friend. With a wave if her wand, most of the injuries faded and Belle let out a relieved sigh. "I'm sorry but with limited fairy dust my spells are not quite as powerful."

 

"Don't worry Blue, you did plenty." She laughed only to immediately wince and clutch her side. "Or at least enough."

 

"What the hell happened in here kid? A tornado?" 

 

"Really Leroy? Just take it easy and get oriented first Belle." Ruby helped her sit up, offering support when the poor girl threatened to tip over. Steeling herself, she began to explain.

 

"I was cleaning behind the counter. Gold never dusts there so I was crouched down and did see who came in when I heard the bell. A woman's voice asked if this was the Dark One's shop. I'd never heard this person before and shot up in shock. Then she introduced my face to the display case." She sighed.

 

"Did she have bronzed skin and black hair?" Blue asked.

 

"No idea. Never saw anything before she clocked me and threw me over here and gave me the world's worst exfoliation. I did manage to hear her mumbling about a box. Something she needed for a ritual. After that, Ruby was pulling me free."

 

"What was Jasmine was looking for?" Ruby rolled her top lip between her teeth.

 

"Who?"

 

"The wife of Mozenrath. She already stole someone's heart now she tore apart the shop." The supreme fairy sighed. "She's powerful on her own and whatever she's looking for can't be good."

 

"Well she either found it or didn't. Regardless, I would have to do an inventory to know."

 

"I could help." Ruby offered. "I mean the digging alone could take days by yourself."

 

"Thanks, I appreciate it, but no. Some of this stuff is too dangerous to be handled by anyone other than me or Rum. He got paranoid about me triggering some wicked thingamajig or another in here by accident. I have a charm that shields me but the protection is only to the wearer." With great difficulty, she got to her feet. "You all should be looking for that she devil. Gimme a sec and I'll be fine."

 

Even with the logic behind it, Ruby really did not want to leave. Her protective instincts were telling her the other woman would be vulnerable alone. But, Jasmine knows they'd be looking for her so why come back? At least so soon? Still...

 

"Alright. Just keep in touch. Here's my cell-"

 

"Um...no need to give it." The injured woman's face flushed. "Rum bought me a nice phone last week. I have everybody's numbers in it."

 

"That's not creepy."  Leroy muttered. "You heard the lady. So where to now Blue?"

 

"Well, we'll need all the fairy dust we can get. Ruby, tell Granny to dust off her crossbow and gather any warriors we have. The girls and I may have a way but it's risky."

 

As the bell chimed, signaling their departure, Belle sank to the gritty floor holding her head.

 

Naturally no one saw the smirk that played across her face.

 

As her skin took on the coarse properties of stone and her body crumbled to dust.

 

 

*OUATE*

 

"Yeah well you could have just told us! No one wants to solve riddles with their lives in danger!" Emma snapped.

 

"He didn't have a choice mom. There's rules-"

 

"No need to defend me kid. Thanks though. As Henry said, I'm bound by rules. Unless very specific conditions are met, I can't tell you anything. My direct interaction with you could only be limited." The Moon motioned to the kneeling boys to rise and continue their business.

 

"So what was that about the village? You told us where to go and avoid Seether."  Neal questioned.

 

"No he didn't. He lied." Rumple scoffed. "You knew there was no way we would make it past the barrier."

 

"Now you realize that? It's not like I could come right out and say that. Instead, I got you close to someone who could. Our Priests and Priestesses serve as our intermediaries in the mortal world. Tiger Lily was chosen by my sister but her devotion to exercising her duty made her the perfect person to save your bacon. She even told you so. Henry I had more leeway with because he's part of my Evil Angel.

 

Any way, since you finally figured it out and Pan's whole again, I can talk to you about the real issue. Destane. The guy is harder to kill than a plague and just as bad."

 

"I thought this Destane guy was dead." Emma huffed.

 

"That was his plan. Bottom line, he wants my mother's job as ruler of this reality. Something happened that yanked my twin sister into another reality and he pounced on the opportunity. For that last couple of millennia, he's been trying to amass enough power by simply stealing it from others."

 

"Any you just let him?" Regina scoffed.

 

"Unfortunately I've been so busy trying to keep the universe from folding in on itself I didn't notice the bastard until one of my destined priest was murdered. Lady Aurii, who holds all of creation together by the way, was and still is unconscious and my sister is affinity knows where right now. Sorry one wicked but still mortal man didn't seem like a priority to me at the time your highness" The Moon shrugged. "If it makes you feel any better, he started this whole mess. Destane orchestrated events to prevent me from stabilizing anything after my mother lapsed into a coma by trying to take away my priest. Giving him a better shot at usurping her throne. Too bad he didn't consider that I can be just as much of a manipulative bastard."

 

*OUATE*

 

"No. I won't do it." Jefferson shook his head.

 

"(Sigh) And why not?" Jasmine let go and flopped back down in her seat.

 

"The last time I did...what came back was not a person. It wasn't alive."

 

"Mm? You made a mistake once. We all do-"

 

"No! You don't understand! The thing that came back looked like her. Sounded like her. Even smiled like her but it wasn't. It was a mindless killing machine. It used my trust and almost took my daughter's life! If a person is killed by dark enough magic, all that remains as a twisted shadow of who they once were."

 

The desert Queen sat in silence for a moment. Judging from his shaking, the emotion in his voice, she concluded that the one he spoke of was someone very close to him. After a while, she finally asked

 

"Who?"

 

"Grace's mother. My Alice."

 

*OUATE*

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know Gold and Regina drained all the magic in the mine. But was it just me or were the tunnels not very deep into the earth?
> 
>  
> 
> Oh no! What happened to Belle? The shop's condition is a big clue.
> 
>  
> 
> As for Blue's plan? Let's just say desperation leads to dangerous and often infinitely stupid ideas.
> 
>  
> 
> What's the story behind Alice?
> 
>  
> 
> What do you guys think? Reviews are like hugs! Sirensoundwave out!


	19. Believe

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sup! I live. Hold your applause please n_n
> 
>  
> 
> First to anyone who had subscribed to me as an author after reading Winter's Dark Angel on ffnet and was um... traumatized by my update to Nightfall (you know who you are) er...sorry, I guess? To be fair one's rated T, the other M peeps. And that's the EDITED version. Once posted on AO3 it will be at least 50% longer and mostly rewritten. 
> 
>  
> 
> In other news, I recently tried to put my plot down on paper as opposed to keeping it in my head. Progress is slow going on that front. But I present to you more of it in writing! We see more characters from the show and other sources reimagined, make Team Good N Evil (even more) uncomfortable and check back in with Storybrooke. Occasionally doing more than one at once. Believe by Disturbed gets us going.
> 
>  
> 
> Small note, you'll get a taste of British Imperial racism this go round.

 

 

*OUATE*

 

 

Believe, when you lie

You will never need to recognize the source

Of deceit

To renew your faith in God

You must believe, in your lie

The redemption is complete when you conceive

And decline

To release your lives

Sacrificed to me

 

Penance can't absolve your sin 

All your belief

Cannot absolve your sin

 

Reap your life, like you want to

recognize, all you've come to

 

Reap your life

Veiled in shadow

Recognize

Faces of the crucified

I can hear their screams tonight

Ever haunting me

 

Burn your lie into me

 

*London, England: Circa 1898*

 

Scotland Yard blocked off the road surrounding #14 Bloombury Way. The home of the kind but affluent banking family reduced to a crumbling partially charred skeleton. Curious bystanders milled about the barrier trading their own ideas about what happened. Having no idea the bobbies had no clue as to what really occurred either. 

 

Amid the chaos a girl found herself comforted by a stranger. Perhaps the East Indian manservant of a neighbor.

 

"Don't cry my dear. You are safe." His accent very prominent but his words crystal clear even with the cacophony around them.

 

Crying in the arms of a strange man was not lady like. Nor remotely dignified. But then neither was her current appearance. Blond curls more closely resembled a bird's net. Ragged and singed satin which used to be her night gown barely clung to her frame. Ribbon and lace held on by a thread or was missing altogether from the formerly beautiful white garment.  Now, she resembled a beggar girl from the gutter. 

 

"But it was for nothing! Bae sacrificed himself for nothing!"

 

"Breathe child. The danger is gone." The man stroked her hair soothingly. "Now what do you speak of?"

 

"Even though he gave himself to the shadow it came back for my brothers now they're dead! Mother...Father....It's master probably killed Bae too for trying to deceive him." She continued to wail. She didn't care that the kind stranger most likely thought her a complete nutter. What did it matter now?

 

If not so distracted by her grief, she might have noticed some oddities about the site. Especially that no one other than this foreign man noticed her. Not a single officer came to her side before he made his way out of the crowd. Not to check on her well being or interrogate her. Even now,  the pair was ignored. 

 

Or the robes he wore were far too elaborate for a servant, no matter how wealthy the employer. Blue dye of that quality was simply too expensive. Silk was also not so liberally awarded to the help, uniform or no.

 

Seeing the malevolent smirk as he coddled her would have been a dead giveaway as well. But the whole ordeal was just too traumatic. Too much to handle at once so she found herself fainting from the shock of it all. Without further ado, the two vanished in a swirl of black mist.

 

Shame really, hearing the conversation between two officers near where they'd been would have saved her so much pain.

 

"Family of five lived here sir. But...we only found the banker, his wife and the dog. Crushed under the brick." A lieutenant reported

 

"Probably buried deeper or in another part of the house. The children must be there, it's 3 am where the blazes could they be?" The chief grunted.

 

"Not sure sir. Neighbors round here are the busybody sort. No one noticed anyone but the help coming and going all night."

 

"Yes well it's only the beginning after all."

 

Lieutenant Briggs didn't really hear the response. He'd caught sight of a dark shape darting about the ruins.

 

"You there!" The younger man barked startling his CO. The boy he pegged as suspicious from his attire among other...features. Dressed head to toe in worn black leather sporting beaded tassels of all things his belly was bare. Tufts of red fabric shone through the many rips in his rather tight pants. The outlandish strips of red in his spiky black hair screamed hoodlum. His face bruised and bleeding profusely. Limping and favoring his right shoulder; must have lost a brawl.

 

Looking like one of those tailless monkeys out east didn't help either. How the bloody hell did he get past his fellow yardsmen?!

 

"Hmm. Interesting..." The voice coming from the youth's mouth was highly disturbing. Deep and grating. Cold with a watery undertone. The eerie shift from brown to glowing white his eyes did unsettled the man even more. "I suppose you'll do." Before Briggs could react, the unnatural boy pounced.

 

"Briggs! What the devil's gotten in to you man?!" Chief Prewitt reprimanded watching him stumble slightly. 

 

"Terribly sorry sir." He shook his head. "Thought I saw someone in the wreckage. Dog or something I guess."

 

"Right then. Carry on." At the dismissal,  Briggs turned on his heel swiftly walking back to his post. His strangely mismatched shadow written off a trick of the light.

 

*OUATE* 

*Storybrooke: Present*

 

Near the town line, two visitors spoke into a dimly lit crystal sphere the size of a baseball. The elder held it as both leaned against their candy apple red convertible. 

 

"Sir, who is she?" A light brown haired man asked. 

 

"One of Destane's former toys. The one who 'killed' him. Stupid wench. Still, this Sultana Jasmine must be watched. And eliminated if need be; our goals may be similar but not the same. Anything else to report?"

 

"The residents are wary of her. The fairy matriarch has come up with a plan of sorts to attack after the ruckus at the shop but she has yet to fill the others in. Though we suspect it involves using the Black Fairy's wand..." His taller companion trailed off. "The vandal wasn't able to extract the target but neither were we sir."

 

"Still well and good, don't fret over that. So...'Blue' believes it dire enough to go back to her old ways. If only she had the guts to do that before the curse. Half of this wouldn't be an issue. Very well. Keep watch, be seeing you soon."

 

"Sir?" Both blinked.

 

"Peter Pan never fails boys. Henry's heart is mine. Just a few kinks to work out before we come to Storybrooke. Don't get complacent though." The voice from the ball laughed as the purple fog within it dissipated leaving a perfectly clear orb.

 

"Well you heard him Michael. We've got a fairy and a royal to spy on." The taller of the two pushed his glasses up on his nose. 

 

"(Sigh) yeah, yeah John." With a snap of his fingers, he transformed into a tiny red bird with black wings.

 

"A Tanager? Why not a Cardinal?  Honestly what is it with you and red?" John laughed as his brother puffed up his feathers before dive bombing him. "You were one last time I get it. I know you don't want the wand waving twits to notice, just teasing."

 

With that, he himself snapped banishing the vintage vehicle. While his brother flew towards town he marched into the woods. His form shrinking as he went until in place of a grown man was a grey tabby.

 

Time to curl up in Jasmine's windowsill and pretend to be a lazy feline again.

 

Oh yeah he got the easier gig.

 

*OUATE* 

 

"So...now what?" Neal huffed. 

 

"Now we go back to Storybrooke." Henry nodded.

 

"We as in..." David frowned

 

"All of us grampa. Er...Pan! " the boy called out.

 

"Yes precious?"

 

To the shock and horror of most of the group, Neverland's ruler reappeared scooping the young boy up into his arm. Peppering his throat with kisses. He beamed at the disgusted expressions of the adults. The soft mewling of their little one, watching his cheeks flush turned both older boys on. The fact that it wasn't even  conscious made it more alluring. Oh if only they knew the wicked things they both wanted to do to the boy...

 

"Time out. First, for the love of god don't do that in front of us. Knowing we can't stop it-" Emma groaned.

 

"Which is why we do it." Felix laughed.

 

"Knowing we can't stop it YET is nerve wracking." She finished louder. "Second shouldn't we be more worried about the next big bad?"

 

"My eyes and ears in Storybrooke tell me we may have a new ally. Or enemy. That may all depend on how she reacts to you your majesty." Pan yawned. 

 

"What?" Regina blinked.

 

"Of course you had more spies. Wait no one new besides Greg and Tamara came to town." Rumple frowned. "And as far as we know they hadn't a clue who the home office truly was."

 

"Well, those two were expendable but a rather useful distraction. Of course you never noticed the real coordinators. Let's just say they'll be ever so glad to see you Baelfire."

 

"Always with your games my Evil Angel. We really ought to be going though." Gabriel sighed dramatically.

 

"Oh no. I'm taking my ship not your wonky method." Before anyone could object, the ghost captain faded away.

 

/Wait, he could have gotten us here and back without a bean?! That low down wretched-!!/ Regina's last thought remained incomplete as the group blinked out of existence. 

 

The camp carried on as if nothing unusual had just occurred. 

 

*OUATE* 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the purposes of my story, the Darlings lived in the same realm as Storybrooke,  just in the past. So while time is pretty fluid and flows differently between worlds, those two points are fixed in place. And yes, I did bump the time period for Peter Pan back a few years. Cuz...reasons.
> 
>  
> 
> If you don't know who that boy was in the beginning...I can't help you. You obviously haven't seen my favorite lost boy, my favorite theatrical incarnation of the Peter Pan tale or the world's most bangarang live action portrayal of the boy who (almost) never grew up. Even though the tights chafed. We will miss you Robin T_T
> 
>  
> 
> Also with that scene, 'tailless monkeys' is a slur for Filipino people coined around this time. Terrible I know but you were warned. Seriously though, he's the voice of Zuko in Avatar the Last Airbender people! No more hints. Google it!
> 
>  
> 
> Let me know whatcha think. Reviews are like hugs!  Sirensoundwave out! 


	20. A Little Piece of Heaven

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp, twenty chapters in. Time for a summary cuz Team Good N Evil arriving in Neverland is about where cannon dies.
> 
> So far we know not only is Pan the remains of a boy Rumple had an unwitting hand in killing as a child but said boy had a sister who gave birth to Felix. Felix inherited the same dark gift that got his uncle whacked but his mother tried to suppress it with questionable charms and such. Hence Seether, his bloodthirsty other side was formed. After slaughtering his remaining family, he departs with his immortal uncle (and eventually becomes his lover) who was revived as the Priest of the Moon. By the Moon, Dark Chaos Mage Gabriel.
> 
> Over the centuries the following cannon events happened:  
> Rum becomes the dark one, kills Milah for running off with Hook and Bae ends up going through the portal landing in England, later trapped in Neverland, eventually ends up in the Land Without Magic.  
> Cora meets, learns from and falls for Rumple. She tears out her own heart to pursue her goal of being a queen without emotions getting in the way.  
> Regina becomes the Evil Queen and all those dominoes fall.  
> Belle surrenders her freedom for her kingdom and becomes conscripted to the Dark One  
> The Hatter gets trapped in Wonderland.  
> The curse is cast.  
> But none happened the way we (or the characters) thought. The reasons these events occur all have a deeper, more sinister origin. 
> 
> The forces of Jasmine, an unwilling bride to the Sultan known as the Black Death; Destane, said Sultan and power hungry sorcerer; and Mozenrath, his son, Prince of the Black Sands who attempted to murder his father (for killing his mother, being a dick in general...) are at play. Jasmine even kills Destane by accident, marries Moz and they live happily ever after. Until it's revealed he's not dead at all. Only in a magically reinforced coma that was undone by the curse. 
> 
> Destane and Pan have been playing a deadly game of chess using the inhabitants of Fairytale Land and the Land Without Magic as pawns. One trying to dominate everything that makes up reality; become God. The other simply driven to retrieve what belongs to him and not lose the game. Neither having a complete idea of what's at stake. 
> 
> At first.
> 
> Tiger Lily, Priestess of the Sun (Gabriel’s sister, Light Chaos Mage Sylphine who is MIA) has a hand in getting Henry to understand what Pan needing his heart really meant. As Felix lay dying in Everlie, Henry used true love's kiss to heal him after realizing he IS Pan's heart and the Master of Neverland cares for the blonde more than anything. Now the three are bound together sharing two hearts.
> 
> Oh yeah. "Land without magic" is also the biggest misnomer since Columbus labeled the island natives Indians. Jack Sparrow, Calypso and most likely others live there with their magical abilities intact.
> 
> Having obtained his goal links Pan to Henry and Felix in a very intimate way. That is highly disturbing to Team Good N Evil. That he exploits to make them squirm. And builds their resolve to eventually severe the connection as they depart Neverland for Storybrooke. 
> 
> Where familiar faces past and present are waiting. But not without secrets of their own.
> 
> Yes, the ton of 'plotholes' in this fic exist intentionally. There is a lot that doesn't make sense with the info presented so far.Anyone recall Gabriel’s line about the way everybody (mortal) remembers things versus how they really went down is often skewed? He wasn’t blowing smoke...
> 
> Now that we're up to speed, anyone who has heard this song before knows what happens will be none too pretty.
> 
> We’ll see the beginnings of what happened to Alice and the exact how and why of The Hatter going nuts. Also some dark history of a few unlikely characters. Avenged Sevenfold leads the way with A Little Piece of Heaven

 

'Cause I really always knew that my little crime

Would be cold that's why I got a heater for your thighs

And I know, I know it's not your time

But bye, bye

And a word to the wise when the fire dies

You think it's over but it's just begun

But baby don't cry

 

You had my heart, at least for the most part

'Cause everybody's gotta die sometime, we fell apart

Let's make a new start

'Cause everybody's gotta die sometime yeah

But baby don't cry

 

Now possibilities I'd never considered,

Are occurring the likes of which I'd never heard,

Now an angry soul comes back from beyond the grave,

To repossess a body with which I'd misbehaved

 

Smiling right from ear to ear

Almost laughed herself to tears!

 

As the sunset, the soothing tune his wife hummed to their child became rather disturbing. From nursery rhyme to funeral march.

 

"Oh Harrison...you've been such a bad boy..." She sighed as he neared her.

 

"Alice?" Harrison felt very uneasy at the change. His darling wife was smiling brightly at him from the chair. Rocking their daughter of three years as she always did before bed. But that look was far from cheerful. Not, her expression shone of darkness. A crazed glee promising very bad things.

 

"Did you really think I wouldn't know?" She cooed, brushing a stray lock from the child's sleeping face. "That you could hide your crime forever and I would be none the wiser?"

 

"Love, what do you mean?"

 

"You are well aware what I mean. It wasn't a dream as you've convinced yourself darling. But it is a nightmare."

 

The movement was too fast to see until too late.

 

Grace suddenly cried out. The same hands that lovingly stroked her hair, cared for her needs, held her dear,  were now wrapped around her fragile throat. The terrified child gazed deep into the madness hiding behind blue eyes for just a second. That's when her father plowed into them and the woman lost her grip. Grace was flung into a table and lay motionless as her parents struggled. 

 

"Have you lost all reason woman?!  She's our daughter!" He pinned her to the wood floor, hands above her head. Desperately searching her face for answers.

 

"Exactly. I can't very well leave her all alone once I drag you to hell can I? What kind of mother would I be then?!" Alice managed to wedge her legs between them enough to kangaroo kick her stunned husband across the room with superhuman force.

 

"Gah!" Harrison could afford no time to sit in shocked wonder. No sooner had he landed,  the devil wearing his wife charged with the wood axe.

 

"OFF WITH HIS HEAD!" She cackled. The blade came dangerously close with each swing despite his artful dodging. Just as he managed to reach a kitchen knife, the axe found purchase in his back. He fell to the floor but did not loose his weapon. Even as she loomed over him huffing and puffing, ax poised to strike again. "Poo. Now I'm all tuckered out. Lets see how neat a cut I can make anyway."

 

/I can't leave Grace to this...monster. My life might end tonight but hers will not!/

 

A determination that only existed in protective parents surged his body to the side then straight up. The butcher knife driving home into her chest. Right below her throat. In an instant Harrison found himself covered in blood, bleeding profusely from a wound he could not see but damn sure felt. In a room with his unconscious child and wife...who was dead a second time.

 

How could it go so wrong?! The Queen of Hearts' dark magic murdered her. A curse on her womb to kill her within a year of childbirth. If she did not take the girl's life to save her own; she chose what any mother would! 

 

But he brought her back! Everything was so perfect. She didn't even remember the brutality she suffered in the dungeons. A female prisoner at the mercy of the Queen's guards until they met on one of his expeditions and he rescued her. Their family had been safe. Why would her spirit be angry about that? 

 

Didn't they deserve a little piece of heaven here on Earth?

 

*OUATE*

 

Jasmine jerked back from the man, releasing his hand. Allowing him to sink to the carpet and weep unhindered. That memory so full of pain. So full of regret.

 

So full of shit.

 

That was not a true memory. It had been at some point before being warped and twisted by another then planted in the poor man's mind. The only explanation was Destane had planned this out further than she our Moz could have dreamed. He'd been ten steps ahead this whole time!

 

That just opened a whole flood of new questions. Then what did happen to the man's wife? She wasn't in Storybrooke,  meaning she was most likely dead before the curse. Or her ex husband had the woman. Then how had he done this while in suspension? How could he know anything going on at that time?

 

The Sultana felt sick. In all likelihood every decision she and Mozenrath made played right into that demon's hands! He knew she would do this!

 

*The moment you doubt yourself my desert bloom, my father has won. He is crafty but you are strong in a thousand ways he could never be. I believed in you.* Her love's voice echoed in her mind while tears flowed freely. 

 

*OUATE*

 

To say the sudden appearance of 10 people on the beach startled the residents who were already there would be an understatement. Considering one had been kidnapped, one thought dead, two dangerous enemies of the past (and possibly present), the heroic royal family trio and three complete strangers, things went better than expected.

 

Until Prince Charming turned white and pitched forward. Collapsing into a heap, black veins pressing to the surface of his skin while his body seized.  About then, hysteria kick in.

 

"David!"

 

"Charming! What's wrong with him?!" Snow panicked. The dwarves hurried to her side, the mining maps forgotten. They would have scattered to the wind if Doc hadn't the presence of mind to weigh them down with his glasses first.

 

"Oh yeah. Silly me, forgot about the dreamshade incident." The boy in green chuckled. With a wave of his hand, color returned to the man. Convulsions ceasing. 

 

"You FORGOT?!" Snow bellowed. 

 

"Snow calm down. Pan made it crystal clear he doesn't give a damn about us or any pain we experience." Regina sighed. "We really should have expected it."

 

Stop.

 

That scrawny kid was Pan? As in the bastard that kidnapped Henry and had even the Dark One wary? Then why was he with them? Not bound by a spell or chains?  Why the hell was Henry giving him the same baleful look Snow White gave the Prince when he did something stupid yet unamusing. No real anger, just exasperation. 

 

Where was that damn pirate? And who the fuck were the other two?!

 

Grumpy was pretty sure the same thoughts were bouncing around his brothers' minds. 

 

"Thought you were dead." Came out, directed at Neal, instead of 'what happened'. His coping mechanism,  sarcasm, started up before he had a chance to filter it.

 

"Long story. Look tell everyone there's gonna be a town meeting. We got a serious problem and need to know what's been going on since we left." Emma directed. "Get an ambulance first."

 

"But Emma, Peter healed Grampa David-" Henry started. 

 

"No offense Henry but no mystical true love spell trap thingie he used to glue you to him could make me trust Pan any farther than I could punt his skinny ass." She snarled. 

 

"It's not a trap if it was always meant to be Emma." Felix smirked. "Keywords there being true love."

 

"Yes, you wound me so." Peter's expression matched.

 

"If only in the literal sense you little monster." Rumplestiltskin growled. 

 

"You...guys...really...." David groaned. "Gonna do this...now?"

 

"Um, you could simply ask me-" the silver haired teen spoke for the first time.

 

"Shut up! You're in the same damn boat." Regina snapped. 

 

"Okay. Rude." Gabriel muttered. 

 

"Ooo. Three words Queenie. Pot, kettle, black. " Pan snarked in his master's defense.

 

The sounds of everyone shouting at each other grew louder and louder. Soon no actual words could be heard. Only a cacophonous angry roar.

 

"STOP IT!!!" Henry shut his eyes and screamed. "There's too much more important stuff going on for you all to be squabbling! For god sake I'm twelve! Why am i more mature than both my mothers and guys who are centuries old?!"

 

Exausted by his rant, the preteen sighed and opened his eyes expecting to be met with angry glares.

 

Not absolute motionless silence. The wind stopped it's gentle blowing.  A seagull hung in mid air as if on pause. Every person on the beach locked in position, faces frozen in rage or irritation.  Except one.

 

"We need to work on that kiddo." Gabriel looked around. Observing his Evil Angel's hand inches from Regina's neck, he raised a brow. "Least you stopped him before hand this time. But I'm sure I'm the only one who actually heard your little bitch fit though."

 

"..." The boy flopped to the sandy ground. "Fuck my life."

 

*OUATE*

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tada. There you have it. Henry really needs to get a handle on his magic ASAP. Keep in mind he has it easy though. After all, it was never mentioned if Seether's gone...
> 
> Oh. I'm sure you've noticed in the tags but just curious who figured out the identity of the boy from the start of last chapter.
> 
> I should like to point out a glaring (in my mind) plot hole from the Neverland arc. At no pointed before entering the portal does Rum mention who their enemy is. Killian knows (a moot point in this fic) but he didn't even tell Belle. He just gave her the barrier spell. 
> 
> So...
> 
> How the hell did she know enough about the threat to expressly state that Michael and John "don't know who they're really working for"? It sure as hell wasn't on the shell Ariel gave her. For the sake of continuity left that alone though. Just wanted you all to know how I felt about it.
> 
> Reviews are like hugs. Sirensoundwave out!


	21. State of Emergency

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heya. More of Gabriel's persona shines through in this chapter (he's still the somewhat detatched smart alec introduced in Parallels) Gonna start destroying the good name of another character too. Let me know how you like the direction of the story guys. Here's State of Emergency by Pillar.

 

 

It seems we twisted reality again

Looking for the opportunity for us to dig in

We're getting deeper and deeper and deeper

Into the unknown

 

(We've got to open up our eyes)

 

How long will we close our eyes to the youth?

How long until we recognize the truth?

How far will we let this go?

 

It’s a state of emergency

It’s time we see

There's a need to take action

This is a state of emergency

We’re too blind to see

All of these simple distractions

 

 

*OUATE*

 

"What did you do to us this time? Where's Henry?" Shouted Emma. Last thing she remembered was being on the beach with the dwarves after they arrived back. Then screaming...

 

Now she stood in the apartment she shared with Mary Margaret. Everyone else looking equally confused.  Actually Pan and Felix looked rather blank as if this was no big deal to them. 

 

Probably wasn't. 

 

Gabriel, on the other hand,  looked like a parent sick of their kids' crap.

 

"Okay. First of all I didn't do anything. Your fighting freaked the kid out so his powers reacted by STOPPING TIME so he could get a grip. A rather uncommon ability I highly doubt he could duplicate on purpose. Gave us a chance to chat though. Then I sent him to lie down for a while. Nothing nefarious. " Gabriel snorted.

 

"Time out!" Mary Margaret grimaced at her choice of words. "How can he do something like that? How is he suddenly so powerful?"

 

"Accidental magic is instinctive, not related to skill. Emma demonstrated that on the island." Regina frowned. "But it doesn't explain the strength."

 

"It really has to be spelled out for you guys?" Neale rolled his eyes. "Henry is literally Pan's heart. Who happens to be an ancient, manipulative bastard of a voodoo puppet created by a guy who pulls the threads of reality. I wouldn't be surprised if Henry could destroy this Destane fuck on his own if the guy scared him."

 

"I suppose I should be flattered Bae but is the language necessary?" Pan taunted.

 

 "I vaguely remember the last argument starting like this." David groaned.  "But I'm not nearly as fucked up as I was then. Pretty sure the constant pot shots are doing very little to keep the peace."

 

"Very true. You nitwits need to get your shit together and establish a few ground rules should we like to avoid the impending apocalypse." The moon deity sighed.

 

Children! The lot of them!

 

"Didn't we do enough psychologically damaging bonding in the Echo Caves?" David slumped in his seat.

 

"Obviously not. Look this is hard I get it, I really do. But we can't fight Destane if we're to busy going for each other's throats."

 

"With all due respect, your lordship, you did pick the worst possible team. Every one of us has a legitimate reason for wanting someone else in the room dead." Gold tapped his cane softly. The word lordship dripping with sarcasm. 

 

"Well, suck it up. You banded together to save the kiddo. Something you failed spectacularly at but proved in a pinch you could be trusted not to slaughter each other. This time the stakes are way higher. End of the world if you screw up, higher."

 

"That's the rudest backhanded compliment I've ever heard." Mary Margaret grumbled.

 

"In other news Angel...noticed anyone missing? " Gabriel yawned.

 

"..." Pan blinked at the sudden change of topic. "Well I suppose my Shadow. But I let him do as he pleases. You know that."

 

"I should have considered you'd be a little too preoccupied to hold onto him very long once we got here. Fine. Think real hard given where we are. About who else is here and why that just might be an issue. Hint: you were making fun of said person before we got here."

 

"Who could he possibly-" The brunette paused on his thought. "Oh. Well that is a bit of a problem. I suppose the hugfest will have to wait."

 

"He? Your shadow is more than just a shade?" Rumple leaned on the counter. "Interesting."

 

"Shadow Casters." The eternal boy pointed to himself and his blonde lover. "Of course our shadows are special. Mine in particular might be a bit of an issue though..."

 

"Hate to ask. I really do, but what do you define as a bit of an issue?" Neal sighed.

 

"Aside from Peter's terrible memory?" The indignant squawk went unheeded. "Let's just say you might be a fairy short by sundown." Felix deadpanned.

 

*OUATE*

 

The sound of boots on the floor wasn’t too out of place but still uncommon. Mother Superior assumed it was one of the dwarves come to discuss the mining of fairy dust. Filing away the book she'd been reading she turned to face her guest. 

 

"The survey is complete so soo- oh!" She pressed herself flush with the book cabinet. "Impossible!" 

 

Black leather, red feathers and tanned skin stood just a few feet away.

 

No. This couldn't be. He was gone long before she became a high fairy. Who would torment her this way? After all the good she's done...

 

Her greatest mistake looked back at her from a past she dare not speak of. 

 

"Nothing is impossible when you wish upon a star. Isn't that what you always told me?" Her nightmare moved closer. The deep raspy voice made this visitor even more jarring. 

 

"No..." she shook her head as of that would cause the phantom to evaporate. She didn't see him become a blur before slamming her into the bookcase. It's contents thrown to the floor by the force, display glass shattering under the stress. The deceptively strong arm across her throat made more distressing by the six inches between her feet and the tile.

 

"Aw, not happy to see me? I'm hurt." A malicious smile graced the punk boy's face. His eyes flashed while as a dark aura flared around him. "I've missed you mother."

 

*OUATE*

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dun dun dun...
> 
>  
> 
> I have another reason for the shadow going after Blue than the show. At the same time it answers a question I never understood: why is Blue 'guarding' the wand of a supposedly dead/banished fairy? 
> 
>  
> 
> Felix's crack about Peter's memory is actually cannon from the JM Barrie books. Things that really interest him (to the point of obsession) he retains. Pretty much everything else he forgets very readily and without a reason to focus, he's easily distracted . If he thinks it has no bearing on his master plan, fuck it. Not sure how bad I'll make it in this story but this also explains why Peter got his ass handed to him by Tiger Lily. She had stayed out of his sights and played helpless so long, he forgot she was a potential threat.
> 
>  
> 
> The next chapter will either be Down with the Sickness by Disturbed; Nowhere Kids by Smile Empty Soul; For You by Staind; Figure. 09 or From the Inside by Linkin Park. Having a tough time choosing. 
> 
>  
> 
> Whatever could those songs have in common? n_n
> 
>  
> 
> Reviews are like hugs. Sirensoundwave out! 


	22. Down with the Sickness

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well I decided on a song. Sort of. Doing that thing I did in Road To Hell Is Paved With Good Intentions and Parallels when can’t really choose: Use one for the chapter title and hide the other(s) in chapter. I’ll let you know what ones and where at the end in case it’s too vague.
> 
>  
> 
> Things to be answered this chapter: A little of Blue's past as well as why Pan's Shadow is different. It's not a happy story...in case you've somehow been asleep the last 21 chapters.
> 
>  
> 
> Questions likely to be raised: Is the writer an escaped mental patient? Or one that just hasn’t been admitted yet?
> 
>  
> 
> Having beat out others by a hair, Disturbed’s Down with the Sickness starts us off.

 

it seems you're having some trouble

In dealing with these changes

Living with these changes (oh no)

The world is a scary place

Now that you've woken up the demon in me

 

Get up, come on get down with the sickness

Get up, come on get down with the sickness

Get up, come on get down with the sickness

Open up your hate, and let it flow into me

Get up, come on get down with the sickness

You mother get up come on get down with the sickness

You fucker get up come on get down with the sickness

Madness is the gift, that has been given to me!

  
  


*Centuries before the casting of the Dark Curse*

 

The clouds above were dark and omimous. Certainly this was not the night for a stroll.

 

"Mother?" An unsure young man called to the woman walking slightly ahead of him.

 

"Yes my Prince?" She asked, voice laced with concern for his demeanor.

 

"What are those?" Rufio gazed warily at the black crystal spires arranged in some sort of array around them as they walked to the center it. He couldn't for the life of him remember how they ended up in the courtyard. Wait, there was something inside them.

 

"Others just like you. A generation of all my sons and daughters."

 

"?!" The teen squinted and gasped. He could just make out humanoid shapes within the nearly opaque structures.  "B-but I thought I was your only child..." There had to be dozens of them! He tried to swallow the fear rising in him to no avail. Why didn’t he know of them? Why were they in those, those things?!

 

"Have you ever wondered why no other fairies are allowed within my castle walls, only human servants? Why you receive such hateful stares when you've ventured out? Oh yes I know of your little excursions." She turned suddenly, black and navy dress flourishing dramatically as she did. Her eyes remained kind as she reached up to stroke his cheek.

 

"I don't-"

 

"You're so tall, now. You've grown up quite well Rufio; so sweet and caring if not brass and sometimes prideful. But so damn naive. Despicable traits you could only have inherited from him." Her lip curled in disgust, that gentle hand snatching ahold of crimson and ebony locks with a vice grip. "No, you're not my only child merely my last, my favorite, the one I loved most. How unfortunate for you. They will feel nothing but you will."

 

Rufio was forced to his knees as something dark oozed from the cracks in the stone floor. It encased his legs and arms freezing him in a kneeling position. Looking up he saw his mother, the woman he had been cared for by, though he was cared about by, stand over him brandishing a long, strange knife. That was dripping red. Why was it-

 

Wet warmth flowed down his front. Opening his mouth to scream, all he did was spew blood from his lips. About then the sting from ear to ear hit him. Blood flowing down his shirt, pooling in his lungs as well. Suffocating and burning him from within. The instant it touched the symbols etched in the floor, they glowed an angry red bathing the entire area in that light. The dark crystals surrounding them hummed with power and the bodies within were incinerated as they too glowed. The clouds above parting to reveal the twinkling sky.

 

“I always told you child nothing is impossible when you wish upon a star. So long as it’s the right star. So long I have waited. The gate way to immortality and ultimate power is at it’s zenith this night. And you will help me achieve it.” She sank to his level, heedless of the sanguine fluid being absorbed by her clothing. “I've given you everything my son. Don’t you think you owe your dear mother?”

 

With a mocking coo, she ripped his heart from his chest and crushed it in her delicate hands. Watching the light in her treasured son’s eyes fade out like a snuffed candle.

 

*OUATE*

 

“No...that can’t be true!” The Blue Fairy sobbed. She violently shook her head as her balled up fists bled. At some point in pulling the memory forward he had dropped her in the heap of broken glass and books. Despite the thoughts she had the instant she saw him before her...what she witnessed could not be true! It just couldn’t! Those were nightmares, she couldn’t possibly be that evil!

 

“Oh spare me, I know you remember. The rebound having muddled your mind for only a short time. Once you came to your senses, you did everything in your power to bury your legacy. To purify yourself for godhood, you shoved all your sins into me. You sacrificed my life...altogether the lives of 72* of YOUR OWN FLESH AND BLOOD to become all powerful you fucking bitch!” The black aura whipped around the room slaming her into her desk. His eyes no longer flashed but burned a hot white as he raged. “I can’t separate myself from my siblings, from anything I’ve done since that night. Before I knew it, I’d given up all that was left and allowed myself to become you.”

 

“If it true nngh...why didn’t it work? Why am I not a god?” She stood defiantly despite the ribs she knew to be broken.

 

“Because your ascension was intercepted and rebuffed two fold, mother dear. You wiped any darkness from your soul yet you generated an immeasurable amount of dark power all in one act. If the moon had not interfered, it would have killed your stupid ass. Instead you awoke the next day as you are from the ashes of the Black Fairy. Clutching what would become the Dark One’s Dagger for dear life.”

 

Another blast sent her careening into a far wall. By this point, the other fairies were trying desperately to get into the room. But shadows had sealed the door shut.

 

“I won’t kill you now but don’t ever think I’m letting you go. I’m all fucked up because you are. For that I’m going to destroy you slowly.” He hissed snatching her hair to make her look him in the eye. “You thought you owned me, but you really didn’t know me mother. You were only in my way.”

 

*OUATE*

 

“What the hell does that mean?” Regina scoffed. “Your riddles and vague innuendoes are getting old.”

 

“I agree, shocking as it may be. Since we’re all in such danger, don’t you think you should stop yanking our chains?” Rumple growled.

 

The two teens shared a quick look. Peter shrugged and Felix huffed then rolled his eyes.

 

Gabriel continued to look decidedly uninterested in the happenings around him. Instead going to inspect the potted plants by the windows as if he hadn’t hinted at anything at all.

 

“Well Rum what if I were to tell you owe your immense power to the horrific deaths of 72 innocent fairy children?” Pan smirked.

 

“Well I wouldn’t exactly be surprised. Other than the cost being rather low in terms of a massing magical energy no matter the source. But what has that to do with anything?”

 

“LOW?!” Emma and Snow both screamed.

 

“Numbers are very important, especially when one of them happened to be the thing the Black Fairy loved most. She she bore, imprisoned then murdered her own children trying to become all powerful. Raising only one to become attached to and be the lynchpin in her scheme. Just couldn’t convince her what she felt for him was real enough to change her mind. Unfortunately for her, she didn’t account for all the variables. She would have died without my master’s interference. She sort of did though. In the end her instrument of murder became imbued with that essence. The same weapon you were tricked into using so long ago and now rests wherever you’ve hidden it Rum. My shadow is the amalgamation of what remained of those children she damned. The dominant persona being the favorite, driven to the point of madness by her betrayal. And what was left of that wicked fairy? Well you call her Blue. She’s got to listen now, whether she likes it or not.”

 

For the first time since they’d formed this truce, silence reigned without magical assistance.

 

*OUATE*

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yep. The Black Fairy wanted power so badly she thought nothing of having 72 kids (fairies sorta live a long time anyhow...) just to kill them for it. Unknowingly laying the groundwork for the Dark Curse.
> 
>  
> 
> That happened.
> 
>  
> 
> This also explains the way the shadow sounds, his voice is literally 6 dozen angry, somewhat insane, people talking at once,
> 
>  
> 
> *No, that number isn’t random. Don’t you guys know me by now? Quick numerology lesson. 7 is linked to the moon and wisdom (things Gabriel embodies, of course this ritual got his attention...and pissed him off). Two is the balance, yin-yang, duality. Together they equal 9, the number of completion of processes. The number 1 (representing what her kids became) is linked to the universe, beginnings, the source of all.
> 
>  
> 
> As for the hidden songs, I fully blame Pandora Radio and my muse trying to be clever by taking lyrics and modifying them:
> 
>  
> 
> Dirt Room by Blue October: “...don’t ever think I’m letting you go...You thought you owned me, but you really didn’t know me...”
> 
>  
> 
> For You by Staind: “...I’m all fucked up because you are...”
> 
>  
> 
> Just Like You by Three Days Grace: “You were only in my way.”
> 
>  
> 
> Figure.09 by Linkin Park: “I can’t separate myself from my siblings, from anything I’ve done since that night. Before I knew it, I’d given up all that was left and allowed myself to become you.”
> 
>  
> 
> Faint by Linkin Park: “...Just couldn’t convince her what she felt for him was real enough to change her mind...She’s got to listen now, whether she likes it or not.”
> 
>  
> 
> Love it? Think I need my head checked? No strong feelings either way? Lemme know anyway.
> 
>  
> 
> Reviews are like hugs! Sirensoundwave out!


	23. Price to Play

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi. Last year I entered this in the Nanowrimo and topped out at 18,000 or so words before my phone died (remember that long ass break between chapters 8 and 9?). This year I’m gonna enter my actual novel that includes Sylphine and Gabriel as the main characters so wish me luck!
> 
>  
> 
> Now for the story. Will Zelina or Elsa show up? Not sure if I’ll add them to a possible sequel but they aren’t gonna be in this story beyond a mention. If that. I think my plot destroys the circumstances needed for those events to occur but who knows? Quite a bit happens this chapter including the return of some characters I’m pretty sure most of you have forgotten were even mentioned. Time for an explanation of the chapter titles since 16.
> 
>  
> 
> Some Kind of Joke: Regina learns if she’d just let go of her past, she might have had a future with her real true love in the Enchanted Forest with no need for the curse. And the terrible irony that it was never meant to be that way in the first place.
> 
>  
> 
> Welcome to the Masquerade: Revealing secrets long kept and taking the mask off the situation.
> 
>  
> 
> Believe: Once you commit yourself to a lie, it takes on a life of it’s own and becomes something with the power to save or condemn you. But it’s worse when another uses that faith to further deceive you.
> 
>  
> 
> A Little Piece if Heaven: A happy couple torn apart by lies and a love/psychosis so strong that one murders the other. Then that soul returns for vengeance. But what version of events is true?
> 
>  
> 
> State of Emergency: Time to put aside their personal issues, realize they are the world’s last hope and stop wasting time with meaningless distractions.
> 
>  
> 
> Down with the Sickness: A betrayal so deep an innocent soul is driven mad and becomes a monster.
> 
>  
> 
> This chapter Staind kicks off with Price to Play.
> 
> Onward!

 

Failed to see,

How destructive we can be.

Taking without giving back,

'Til the damage can be seen,

Can you see?

Can you see?

 

The more you take,

The more you blame,

But everything still feels the same.

The more you hurt,

The more you strain,

The price you pay to play the game,

Then all you see,

And all you gain,

And all you step on with no shame,

There are no rules,

No one to blame,

The price you pay to play the game.

 

*OUATE*

 

  
  


“I’m sorry. Did you just say one of the most powerful forces of goodness ever started out as the Black Fairy? The most vile, wicked thing to ever wave a wand?” Emma blinked in utter astonishment. “That’s impossible.”

 

“You’re standing in a room whose occupants include the Evil Queen, your parents that are the same age as you,  the Dark One and the son he moved heaven and earth to find, two immortal teenagers who share your son’s heart and for the sake of argument a god. I think we’ve established impossible is an empty word.” Gabriel frowned. “Look, you can save her or let him kill the twit. Don’t care. Not why I bought it up.”

 

Snow saw the carefree mood melt away at that tone. She seemed the only one to notice the eternal teens’ expressions darkened. Both would deny it but she was sure she saw fear in their eyes. Just for a moment, then those masks of apathy settled over them once more.

 

“You are one callous mother fucker. So why did you want us to know if it’s not important?” Neal spat. “More head games?”

 

“Don’t put words in my mouth. What happens to her NOW is of no consequence, but her story is hella important. Destane...he knew to have Peter killed I had to be distracted to accomplish his goal. I knew he gave her subtle nudgings without actually meeting her, tricking her into laying the ground work for the Dark Curse but it was far more than a ruse to keep me occupied.” A scowl marred his face, the potted plants before him turning black and crumbling to dust. “You didn’t become what you are thanks solely to fate or even my Evil Angel’s vengeance Rumplestiltskin. Destane counted on and encouraged your every action. Just as we did. The key to all he's ever wanted in in this room."

 

*OUATE*

 

“I fail master.” Kneeling before Destane, a cloaked figure bowed their head in shame. Blonde curls spilling from the hood. “Pandora’s box is not in the Dark One’s possession.”

 

“I thought as much. It seems the Chaos Mage isn’t our only adversary. A minor setback. You know well I do not put all my effort into one plan.”

 

“Of course.”

 

“That box would have cemented my victory much sooner though.” The dark wizard growled. The servant gasped and shrank away. “I rescued you from the gutter child and you have failed me. Still...you have fetched a consolation prize with great potential. I am not angry my sweet Sadira.”

 

"M-master?" The woman was startled by his hand resting on her shoulder gently.

 

"The Dark One hasn't quite outlived his usefulness. Love is indeed an exploitable weakness, that much I agree with." He snapped his fingers and a curly brunette in torn bloody clothing spilled onto the floor at his feet.

 

"Who are you?! Where have you brought me?! Why?!" She screamed. Whipping her head around frantically,  she took note of the figure to her left swathed in a grey cloak. The man before her sat upon a regal gold and blue throne. At his side stood a scantily clad, pale young man with a golden collar and dead looking violet eyes, not a person but a puppet. All her experience proved she shouldn't trust anyone who would steal the free will from another. Without reason.

 

Sadira looked at the woman as if she'd gone mad. Had she no sense of self preservation? Angering her master was a sure way to die a violent death!

 

"Ah, quite feisty aren't we? I see why he desires you...weak and powerless thing you are. But I am being rude. My name is Destane beside you my most loyal Sadira. The beauty to my left, my son Mozenrath. You are currently at my palace in the Seven Deserts. Won’t you be our guest for the foreseeable future, Ms. Belle?”

 

*OUATE*

 

In a modest New York apartment, a couple occupied their kitchen. The radio could be heard, announcing the opening of a large community center in Harlem. Much ado made about the mystery benefactor who had yet to be identified. All anyone knew was this person had several million dollars lying about they found no use for.

 

“Should we really still be doing this pet? Not really our problem anymore.” The older man slumped in his chair. Turned away from him, his gray haired wife stirred a pot upon the stove.

 

“I suppose not...but the fallout will be ours to bear nonetheless. Good or ill.” She sighed, tossing in the herbs she just picked. "I don't suspect our actions will have much effect but anything is better than nothing. It isn't as if we've put ourselves in immediate peril. Sit up, you’ll wrinkle your uniform.”

 

"It’s not the immediate so much as the imminent I worry for." The man laughed straightening in his seat. "He's going to be right pissed that box is back where it belongs. After all he went through to steal it to begin with. Eventually, a way around the curse's barrier will be found. Then we are so very screwed."

 

“Which is exactly why it could not remain in this reality. I have a feeling it’s theft lead to the disappearance of the Lady Sun. Hopefully returning it will appease her kidnapper.” A ladle full of stew met her lips. Nodding in satisfaction she continued. “Until then we’ll carry on as always.”

 

“Never that easy pet.” The man grumbled, fumbling around with a bottle. When his fingers found no purchase, he settled for using his teeth to uncork it.

 

“Honestly, is rum your solution to everything?” The woman sighed.

 

“No. But it never hurts.”

 

“The dedication ceremony starts in an hour.”

 

“Your point? Later pet.” Bucking a hearty swig, the man stood up and walked to the door. Adjusting his hat, he grinned at his reflection. “Irony of ironies.”

 

A fifty year old man clad in a police chief’s formal uniform did not stare back at him. Instead, roguishly handsome visage of Captain Jack Sparrow winked at the sour look he received from his dear Tia Dalma once she turned around. Her dreads shook with her head as he dashed out the door.

 

“That damn pirate...”

 

*OUATE*

 

John arrived to find the lavish country home of his target in shambles.

 

/Someone threw a tantrum./ Daintily stepping around smashed vases and the upturned table, he cautiously approached the sobbing woman at the center.

 

“Meow.”

 

“Oh Raja...I thought I’d hurt you in my fury. Just what I am I to do now?” he had to stop himself from choking as she snatched him up in a bone crushing hug. “Everything’s gone wrong! That bastard KNEW! He put that poor man through hell just to gloat at me!”

 

Great. Why didn’t Peter make him and Michael heartless? It’d be so much easier to do their jobs. In all the years he’d spent this side of the veil, of all the mortals he’d lured blindly into corruption, their death or worse in the name of his lord this woman he actually pitied. No matter what noble cause people like Greg and Tamara had deluded themselves into thinking they championed, only Jasmine ever stood out as worth his time. Granted, he’d no idea exactly who she was until recently but something about her always drew him back. The plan had been to case the town in general. For 28 years, they an eye on Storybrooke then Henry while they coordinated their flunkies until such time as they could cross the town line and retrieve him. But...she seemed so...

 

“No.” A wave of her hand restored the room.  Once she dried her eyes, the faux feline found it’s feet on the floor (HA!). “They’ve arrived, all is not lost.” A swirl of black dark blue smoke later, the cat that wasn’t a cat found itself alone.

 

And not altogether sure if this was a good thing or a bad one.

 

*OUATE*

 

“Right on time.” Gabriel turned at the sounds of suprise behind him.

 

Team Good n Evil had taken defensive stances. His Angel and  lover merely regarded the new comer with a raised brow and frown respectively.

 

“Who the hell are-!?” Regina got most of her question out before a fist collided with her face. The blow sent her flying a good ten feet when the brick wall stopped her flight. Unconscious she landed face down on the polished wood floor.

 

“You have literally NO idea how long I’ve waited to do that Gina. You’ve grown up quite an interesting character Baelfire.”

 

“...Sultana Jasmine?”

 

*OUATE*

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There. I’ve dropped so many hints so far not too many of you guys should be lost. I even gave a reason for two seemingly random characters to be around and once again connected The Road to Hell is Paved with Good Intentions to this. For those who haven’t read it, Ebedi(Clockwork), Guardian of the Danny Phantom universe fell from control when he was attacked, his item of power stolen and supposedly destroyed. It looks rather dull in the OUAT world because it is incomplete; the missing components having been buried in Danny and Vlad’s souls. The imbalance from having that item removed from their reality snatched Sylphine since the disturbance originated in the world she’s part of.
> 
>  
> 
> Remember, those originally part of the curse are still trapped in Storybrooke without some sort of totem that keeps them from losing their memories. Peter’s powers were fading so he was only able to observe the town until tweedle dee and tweedle dum brought him Henry. So if no one could leave, and Pan was stretched thin, who do you think looked after Neale and Emma all this time?
> 
>  
> 
> Love it? Hate it? Reviews are like hugs! Sirensoundwave out!


	24. Pompeii

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yep. Story not dead. Everything starts to come together; there’s a health dose of exposition in here. Still, it’s not filler. Important shit gets told.
> 
> Bastille helps out with Pompeii.  
>  
> 
> Onward!

 

 

I was left to my own devices

Many days fell away with nothing to show

 

And the walls kept tumbling down

In the city that we love

Great clouds roll over the hills

Bringing darkness from above

 

But if you close your eyes,

Does it almost feel like

Nothing changed at all?

And if you close your eyes,

Does it almost feel like

You've been here before?

How am I gonna be an optimist about this?

How am I gonna be an optimist about this?

 

We were caught up and lost in all of our vices

In your pose as the dust settles around us

 

And the walls kept tumbling down

In the city that we love

Great clouds roll over the hills

Bringing darkness from above

 

But if you close your eyes,

Does it almost feel like

Nothing changed at all?

And if you close your eyes,

Does it almost feel like

You've been here before?

How am I gonna be an optimist about this?

How am I gonna be an optimist about this?

 

Oh where do we begin?

The rubble or our sins?

Oh where do we begin?

The rubble or our sins?

 

*OUATE*

 

“It’s good to see you again. I think.” Neal's eyes trailed over to the knocked out evil queen.

 

“Oh Gina’s fine.” She waved dismissively, then bowed to Gabriel. “My Lord.”

 

“Funny you know who I am but nothing should surprise me anymore.” He groaned. “You’re here because...”

 

“I sensed your arrival. And..I figured out what Destane really wants.” Jasmine sighed. “I feel so foolish not to have seen it before now but-”

 

“I get it kid. I do.” The silverette groaned, massaging his temples. "Everybody plays the fool sometimes. Even me."

 

“Um, what is going on now?” Mary Margaret asked. “Besides a new face and Regina kissing the floor.”

 

“Well, I have a riddle for you all. What is the one thing linking everyone in this room together?” Gabriel murmured. Not even pausing when Emma muttered "Goodie." after he said riddle.

 

“The Curse?” David ventured.

 

“Close but no. Who created the curse?”  
  
“Me. So what?” Mr. Gold snapped.

 

“All this time I thought Destane was after you Rumple. You’re the one who created the curse but you also go ahold of the dagger being the first Dark One who was his own master. The energy The Black Fairy imbued it with is what he was after, knowing how powerful it could make him but that was only part of his goal. When the possibility of you and him going to a land without magic emerged, I allowed that future to progress as fuzzy as that future presented itself. Even if you refused, if Baelfire were sent away, he couldn’t be used against you; your attachment to your power made your following him a slim possibility but a chance none the less. Wish I'd put money on your cowardice insuring you wouldn’t go.”

 

“You’re the reason I-!” The Dark One was actually speechless. This-this bastard had ripped his son from him for what?! He could have protected Bae!

 

“Calm down. Anyway, because I thought it a naturally occurring twist of fate I did not interfere with him being sent away. I really couldn't have done much to affect something like that at the time anyway. Still, it kept you free of Destane’s control but also nearly gave him something else he needed. He is ancient and despite his magic, still mortal. The tricks he uses to appear youthful are hardly a substitute for a his younger years.” Gabriel took a few cleansing breaths before going on.

 

"You have to understand something about me and my family. We are regulators. That’s it. We make sure the universe keeps plugging away. To do that, chaos must be allowed to run it's course. Light and dark are locked in an eternal waltz and order is an illusion. There is only existence and oblivion. Then along came this douche and messed everything up. What Destane did by tossing my sister into another reality and murdering my priest was cripple my precognition, the one thing I have to have to do my job well. He knew my sight is how I stop shit like this from even beginning!"

 

“Baelfire, I am not angry with you but for a time I was. She could have used the genie’s power to imprison my ex-husband but that would only hold him until his strength returned. It wouldn't undo the damage already done. I have a feeling Sheherazade knew she would die that day doing what she did. But it had to be done. It took a while to realize but...” Jasmine sighed. “He convinced Mozenrath and I that it was him he wanted; even forcing that gauntlet on him, his own son to tie their life forces together. Unfortunately that’s not the case. All this time he’s been searching for a new body but not Moz. It’s you he wants Baelfire.”

 

*OUATE*

 

Outside Mother Superior's office window, a tiny red bird tittered about. It wasn't as if Michael cared about the fairy so much as he understood that in his rage, Rufio could do something...counter productive to the grand scheme of things. Not that he himself even knew what that was. His worry was short lived however as the Shadow decided it was through knocking her around and snatched her hair, whispering something then vanishing. Just as the dark binds on the door relented and in spilled several concerned nuns brandishing wands.

 

“Are you alright?” Astrid helped her mentor stand.

 

“I’m fine. A dark presence tried to trap me but I resisted. Have the dwarves returned from their survey?” She held her bleeding head.

 

“They told us that Henry’s been found but that’s what we came to find you for and then this-”

 

“Astrid, calm down. Henry’s been saved what’s wrong with that?”

 

“Pan is with them. As well as two others. All they know is Emma said we need to have a town meeting, a shouting match happened then poof. The Seven of them ran to see if they could find where the group went.”

 

*OUATE*

 

“WHAT?!”

 

“There are only two mortals in all the realms who have ever held that dagger and not succumb to the temptation of the dark power they could wield with it. Who could never even consider using it to control you no matter what you did Rumple. Both happen to love you too much to force you to act against your own will, even if they can’t admit it.. But only one was born long enough ago to know you before you were the Dark One. Only one gave up everything for the chance to have that man back again. And can’t find it in his heart now to forgive and trust anymore because of it.” Jasmine said quietly. “When you spoke of how magic ruined your life, how love was a lie and the bitter sting of your father’s betrayal Sheherazade knew she had to get you away from Destane. He collects the broken and desperate., twisting them to his desire. You were different though. He needs a pure heart tainted by malice to complete his ritual. A good person who is slowly falling into darkness. Slowly growing too cold inside to care.”

 

“A dying light...” Rumple swallowed thickly. The boy Bae was and the man Neale became were night and day. The innocent child full of hope and love grew up to be a bitter thief who built walls around his heart. Such a radical change would make him the perfect host for a dark entity like The Black Death. His body having too long ago given up on hope and true love for it to hinder his possession.

 

And he was to blame. For the first time in centuries, he felt utterly powerless. His actions had set this all in motion. The sad part was there was no real ‘what if I had’ senario. From what he had pieced together in the last few days, one mistake when he was barely old enough to know better had made him fate’s bitch. No matter how much he hated the Moon God for what he’s been through, all of this was his fault. Because he was self centered and yellow bellied- hold on...

 

“Wait, so Belle is the other person? I don’t understand how that could be true. Neither Bae nor Belle have ever touched the dagger.” Rumple frowned. “This is just more of your mindfuckery isn’t it?”  
  
“Yeah....I mean...I’ve known about the dagger but I’ve never held it.” Neale coughed. “This has to be about someone else.”

 

“How certain are you that you’ve never touched it?” Pan spoke, directing everyone’s attention to him. “Time tends to cause memories to fade after all. You’re also a lot older than you think.” For once, that cocky smirk didn’t appear. Instead, his lips pressed into a thin line. “Be proud. You are one of the few puppets that refused to dance for me.”

 

*OUATE*

 

Exhausted and angry, a young boy was tossed into the dirt. The trek had taken forever. His legs ached from the march. Shoulders throbbing from the awkward way his hands had been tied behind his back. The sack over his head didn’t help either. Not being able to see the rocks and such in his path had been hell. Almost a sense of vertigo.

 

“Hello Baelfire.”

 

“You!” The spinner’s son scooted away from the figure looming over him.

 

Once the Lost Boys brought him to their leader and yanked off the sack, he recognized him instantly. This boy (who wasn’t human anymore) and his father (arguably the same) had some bad blood between them. The truth of which Baelfire never discerned. All he knew? That both were wicked and evil, so who could be certain which was the worse liar?

 

“Me.” Pan walked closer, kneeling to inspect his captive. Bae tried to resist when he caught his chin and tilted the boy’s head up to meet his eyes. His grip just as unnatural as his youth. Bae had no choice but to gaze defiantly into those demonic green eyes. And shudder. “You’re not  him...mmm...but you being here means I’m ever so close to having him.”

 

“Why do you need me? Because of my father?! Well he probably thinks I’m dead now.”

 

“Oh. Well then, how about we check in on daddy dearest? See how he’s holding up? Would you like that?”

 

*OUATE*

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yep. The big reveal. Sort of.
> 
>  
> 
> Keep in mind that this story is happening in 3 worlds with wildly different timeflows; and time doesn’t move at all in one of them. And Peter was still able to move between worlds for a long time, including around the time Rumple became the dark one. Our world also contains the time period in which the Peter Pan stories take place. So in truth, Baelfire/Neale is also way older than he seems. Except this isn’t the result of gaining powers or dying, just really er...interesting luck.
> 
>  
> 
> Reviews are like hugs! Sirensoundwave out!


	25. Pain Redefined

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Whoo. It took forever but I found a song that could be interpreted enough ways to to apply to several characters and situations at once. Something shocking happens in this chapter, we get a vague idea what happened while everyone was frozen in time and that town meeting gets underway.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I did not forget the end of last chapter. It’s just not carried over to this one. But it will be in the next one. I promise there’s a reason. Have I let you down so far?
> 
>  
> 
> Oh, it’s worth mentioning the last episode isn’t helping with my theory that the show writers are either a)trolling the internet for fanfiction inspiration, b)psychic, c)some creepy ass combo of the two. I swear I read a Frozen/OUAT crossover last year that turned out a lot like the last arc. Part of the posting delay (aside from work, classes, real life...) is a had to go back and re-write Belle’s flashback part a little. It was originally to similar to the finale for my tastes.
> 
>  
> 
> Disturbed starts us off with Pain Redefined.

 

Fading, falling, lost in forever

Will I find a way to keep it together?

Am I strong enough to last through the weather

In the hurricane of my life?

Can it be a conscious decision?

That I look for ways to alter my vision?

Am I speeding towards another collision

In the alleyways of my life?

 

Memories don't lie

You're no better than

Memories don't lie

You're no better than

Memories don't lie

You're no better than

Those who have fallen

Memories don't lie

You're no better than

Memories don't lie

You're no better than

Memories don't lie

You're no better than

Those who have fallen

 

And please believe me

That my eyes deceive me

Don't stand me up

Just leave me

I have fallen again

This is the end

Pain redefined

 

*OUATE*

 

This wasn’t what she expected in her life.

 

According to her father, she’s inherited that self sacrificing virtue from her mother but it wasn’t nearly as strong in his wife. The night she left for the Dark One’s castle, he’s confided in her that as much as he disliked the situation, the man confided that she was a braver person than he.

 

As she stood in the castle gardens pruning the unusual rose bushes, her thoughts wandered. Wrestling with her self. Belle knew her ‘employer’ was a horrible person. Creature. Whatever he was. Point being there was hardly anything good about him appearance or personality wise. Still she felt herself drawn to him. The most irrational and somewhat disturbing thing she’d ever felt. It had no explanation.

 

“I’d give anything to be able to sort this all out in my head.” She groaned.

 

“What did I tell you about saying crap like that out loud?”

 

“GAH! Tink you scared the wits out of me!” The maiden clutched the close sheers to her chest in fright. “I need to put a bell on you! What are you doing here? You have to go before-”

 

“Relax. I’m your fairy god mother and I promised you a life of adventure but not like this.” The green fairy held her head high. “I have a way for you to escape this and still keep your land safe from the ogres.”

 

“Really?”  
  


“Yeah! It’s a special item that the Dark One has. It can control him so he guards it fiercely.”  A curvy silver and black blade suddenly hovered right in Belle’s face and she dropped her gardening tool in shock. The new item stayed suspended for a second before dropping into her hand handle first.

 

“The Dagger!”

 

“Yeah. With this you can order him to let you go. To protect your lands. And he’d have no choice but to obey so long as you hold it.”

 

For a moment she considered it. All her problems solved just like that. She should be happy but she wasn’t. As much as this seemed like a heaven sent opportunity, it couldn’t give her what she wanted deep down.

 

“But, I can’t order him to love me.” she smiled sadly.

 

“Love? Love isn’t the same as locking someone away from all they’ve ever known or loved Belle. A creature cursed with a heart as black as his could never love anyone or anything but himself.” Tinkerbelle gawked. “Love is warm and giving. Certainly not this...whatever it is.”

 

“But, true love can break any curse. My mother told me that as a child and I still believe it.” She shoved the weapon away. It clattered to the cobblestone walkway. “If it’s so powerful why don’t you use it?”

 

“Because fairies are forbidden to use dark magic. Those who do are branded with black wings.” She admitted sheepishly.

 

“But it’s fine for me to do?!”

 

“Well, yes. Being human the magic can only affect you if you let it in. All the previous masters of the Dark One were greedy, petty men and women so easily corrupted. Belle, you’re such a pure hearted person. I know the dagger won’t drive you mad with power. It’s the only reason I even considered it. The pixy dust I used to on him while he nodded in his study will wear off soon. When it does you’ll have your chance.”

 

“I appreciate it, really I do. But I can’t imagine bending another to my will against their own. No matter what they’ve done Tink. I...I can’t do it.”

 

“I understand.” The blond returned the grim smile. “I just didn’t want you to suffer...true love is a very complicated thing. The person you’re destined for may not be the best choice for your well being or theirs but I can’t force you to do anything you don’t want.”

 

“Wait, Rumpelstiltskin is my true love? I can save him from this?” The brunette’s eyes shines with excitement.

 

“You kiss could.” Her coy giggle took on a dark edge, then she spoke again. Tone had flipped like a switch. “Too bad you'll never get the chance. I was really hoping you’d take the bait but oh well. It pays to have failsafes.”

 

Belle clutched her throat as her mother’s necklace tightened around it like a noose. The very one that broke the first day they met. That the fairy woman used her magic to repair.  How could she have been so stupid?! It burned as her lungs desperately fought for oxygen. It seemed to last an eternity before the garden around her blurred. Slowly darkness bleed into her field of vision, creeping in from the sides until she saw and heard no more.

 

“Don’t worry dear. You won’t even remember this.” The ghost fairy pet the other woman’s hair. “Like it never happened. Just, if you do happen to get that troll to kiss you, The Dark One he will remain. We need him after all, too much work invested in this to let something as silly as true love muck it up.”

 

*OUATE*

 

Rumple stood there in absolute shock. It made sense now. Even though he loved her and she him, her kiss could never break his bond with the dagger because of Pan! He made sure of it. He’d forced her to leave an she ended up in the Evil Queen’s clutches for no goddamn reason! He could have had it all!

 

If he weren’t such a coward.

  
  


*OUATE*

Say what you will. Peter Pan was many things, but a liar wasn’t one of them. The Lord Moon and his Evil Angel don't lie; just leave things open to interpretation or flat out omit information when they speak. Ask them a question and they will answer truthfully, no matter what. Just don’t ever think you have a leg up on them. They’ll speak just enough of the truth to satisfy you and still not divulge anymore than they desire to.

 

Never did Peter tell Greg or Tamara the Home Office’s goal was to destroy all magic. In fact, he never spoke to them in anyway. That was all on the Darling Brothers. Their orders had been to do whatever it took to get Henry to Neverland. If that meant manipulating a self righteous bitch and a damaged man...so be it. They had used many in their century or so residing in the so called ‘Land Without Magic”.The pair had observed that hate and vindication were a far more powerful motivators than altruism and good will in most people. Not all, just most. With that knowledge they sought out the broken and the damned, no wind up needed and pointed them at a vague idea that their own minds justified as some justified crusade to avenge whatever slight the world delivered to them. Fully understanding that should they fail, everything that is and ever was would unravel like a cheap sweater. What they could see of the future of those they employed...well their stories didn’t end very well anyhow. Self destruction rarely does.

 

Peter really would have killed the rescue party if they came charging into camp blindly; he had every intention of slaughtering Gold and Neal in his rage for daring to take what was his that night. Gabriel knew it and steered Rumple and Neal towards the others thus letting his Priest reclaim Henry and remind the entire group who held the power. But the clever boy demanded Peter not hurt his family in exchange surrendering. The promise said Peter couldn’t hurt them...but he certainly wasn’t obligated to protect them from what goes bump in the night on the island.

 

So the Moon made an appearance to the Sun’s Priestess for assistance. Through her, Gabriel all but told them the truth of the situation. Enough for them to piece it together. While in Everlie, he did the same for Henry.

 

Now it was clear that all this time  everyone had been focused on the wrong goals.

  
  


While most reeled at that revelation, Felix just sighed. It really was strange being connected to anyone but Peter especially when they both thought on completely different levels.  'What's the right thing to do?' vs 'And this affects me how?'

 

Peter: Simple, kill Baelfire. Destane has no shiney new body to take over and his magic finally rots him away. Easy peasy. All done.

 

Henry: Anything BUT that.

 

The back and forth was starting to give the blond a migraine. The youngest of their trio had been awake since before the spell was undone. He also wasn’t even in the apartment anymore but distance meant nothing to shared hearts. Exasperated, he cut the link to both of them. Having that mental door slammed in his face startled the shit out of Peter but the Master of Neverland didn't let on as he gloated to Team Good N Evil how he’d once again gotten over on his old friend. Still one doesn't live with and routinely screw a guy for just shy of 500 years and not know when they're bluffing. Peter’s tell happened to be his rather expressive eyebrows. One would quirk ever so slightly when he was thrown for a loop, no matter what expression he painted on his face. Only a lot of time spent staring at his lover’s face allowed him to notice it at all.

 

The others present save the Lord Moon had no idea Peter was banging on that mental barrier and generally freaking the fuck out inside. Despite the fact that he could plainly see Felix right beside him, it was terrifying not to feel him anymore. Understandable given not even a day ago, he’d come within seconds of having the scarred boy die in his arms.

 

Henry on the other hand...quietly accepted that they were driving the other boy nuts with their squabble. He experimentally poked the barrier to test it then Felix felt no other action on his part. One could argue he simply didn’t know enough to do much with it. One could also argue that the sky was green but that didn’t make it true. On the contrary, Henry knew exactly what the block was and had no desire to push it. Instinct was the the very essence of a Shadow Caster’s power and thus the Truest Believer initially awoke after their union confused and lacking in his ability to use his magics. Felix said they both had to learn to use their powers. But like his lover he was well versed in the art of the word play too. They had to learn magic in the same sense a newborn deer learned to stand. Weak and uncoordinated to confident and sure of their movements with the span of a few hours.

 

He said it then more to reassure the boy’s family after seeing the fear in their eyes that their young one has been corrupted in some way. He’d felt Henry’s shame in seeing them react that way and spoke before Peter did. His words gave them a bit of hope that what had been done might be reversible. Let them relax for the moment.

 

After a minute or two, the barrier came down. Expecting the two to realize how pointless arguing was, he was sorely disappointed to sense they hadn’t skipped a beat when he separated from them. Normally, Felix was rather unflappable. Unfortunately he was exhausted mentally and physically by this point. Between holding back his darker half well into his allotted time, his worry over what would happen now that Henry was in their grasp and almost taking a dirt nap within the span of one night, he just couldn’t take it anymore. By the time Peter was done explaining about Belle’s encounter with the Dark One’s Dagger, the corner of one emerald eye was twitching.

 

Henry didn’t want to kill his father, they’d just met for crying out loud. Peter wanted insurance that Destane couldn’t posses him either.

 

Fine.

 

Neale blinked when the Lost Boy stormed up to him, glaring and silent. He never was one for words.

 

“Um...can I hel-GAHHH!”

 

Before (almost) anyone could react, a calloused hand plunged into his chest. Once yanked, free the man dropped to his knees gasping and clawing at the floor. The room went on alert at the action.

 

“This is pissing me off.” Holding up his prize everyone froze. Okay that’s a poor choice of words.

 

The heart in his hand wasn’t red.

 

It wasn’t black either.

 

The organ was mostly blue.

 

Covered almost completely in a thin layer of frost, Neale’s heart glowed a dull blue save a small spot that weakly pulsed red in the center. A light fog wafting off of it the same way the warm air condensed when you open your mouth in a freezing day. A heart that had literally grown too cold to care. Nobody knew what to say. Pan’s eye glinted mischievously.

 

“Get that look off your face Peter, I have no intention of crushing it. I’d wager either meeting Tamara or finding Emma and by extension Henry kept it from turning all the way into a lump of ice. It’s actually started to defrost here a bit. In any case listening to the two of you bitching is beyond aggravating. Not everyone is a heartless bastard, you do understand that right?” Felix fixed Peter with a look that clearly said ‘do that laugh and I deck you’.

 

“What are you doing?!” Emma barked.

 

“Let him go you little bastard!” Gold yelled at the same time.

 

“After I settle something.” Casually waving his free hand over it caused the outline to flash a deep purple then remain that way. Gold’s eyes widened.

 

“That spell...how the hell could you know it? Much less be able to cast it?!” The Dark One demanded.

 

“Your son is on his knees, his heart looks like a freeze pop and you’re curious about a spell? You really do have a one track mind!” Emma stared incredulously.

 

“I’m afraid I have to agree. What did you do to him?” David pressed, reflexively drawing his wife closer. His eyes flickered worriedly between the heart, it’s incapacitated own and the homicidal looking Gold.

 

“Calm down. Henry’s distraught as hell over the danger this situation has put his father in.  Someone has a solution to this mess that involves killing Bae. That person is also a deceptive ass I don’t trust not to attempt to implement said solution. So, to preserve what sanity I debatably still have, I decided to do something other than listen to the back and forth. Firstly, I know whatever Peter knows Rum. Second I’m way more powerful than you think.” Came the reply. “Lastly, Destane needs access to his heart to use it in this state right? So, I’ve bound it in shadow magic that will lash out at anything that tries to tamper with it. Henry can worry a little less and I don’t have to throttle a certain someone.”

 

None too gently he replaced the heart, shoving it through the poor man’s back.

 

“What gives Felix?! Why the bloody hell would you do that?” Peter growled. “You just nixed out best chance at a quick fix to-MMPH!” Gabriel let out a soft snort when a band of dark energy wrapped around his Angel’s mouth silencing him. This could be a very promising sign...

 

“I don’t want to talk to you right now. At all.” Felix spoke again. “I apologize for any disrespect my Lord but I cannot deal with this. Not at the moment.”

 

Then he was gone. Having faded away like he’d never been there at all.

 

Of course someone had to make the obligatory snide remark,

 

“Trouble in paradise?”

 

Though no one expected the quip from sweet Snow White.

 

*OUATE*

 

“Everyone calm down.” Blue called over the din of the meeting hall.

 

“Calm down? Sister there’s another evil sorceress running around, something tried to kill you and oh yeah a guy who makes the Dark One look like a surly puppy just showed up too. That’s a trifecta of ‘rile the hell up’!” Grumpy snapped.

 

“Well yelling isn’t going to solve our problems. Did you ladies make any progress?” Granny huffed.

 

“Yes and no. There may be a way to defeat this evil but it requires magic far too dark for a fairy to cast. There is a terrible price and even then there’s no guarantees.” The Supreme Fairy sighed.

 

“So there’s no hope then?” Cinderella clutched her baby in terror.

 

“There’s always hope.”

 

The collective whiplash could have broken a neck or two. Standing at the entryway was Henry, smiling brightly. The very person the heros and villians had joined forces to recover. And had returned with the Ruler of Neverland, his kidnapper, at his side.

 

Ruby moved to hug him but was stopped by several fairies.

 

“You are not Henry.” Astrid spat. “How dare you take his form shadow caster!”

 

“I am Henry.” he rolled his eyes. Stepping forward, several townsfolk backed away unsure what to think. The energy radiating off of him was a mix of chaos and calm. Confusing the senses of the more magically inclined. “Just with a few enhancements. I came here to keep you from doing something desperate, risky and overall pointless. Nothing you’re thinking of will stop what’s coming and Peter and Jasmine are on our side.”

 

“And whose side is that? That witch attacked my daughter!” Mr. French’s voice roared.

 

“Do you have anything but guesses to base that on? Look, the real enemy is trying to turn you all against the only people who can help. We’re on the side that really doesn’t want to let a madman’s millennia old plans succeed and have the world as we know it fall apart at the seams.”

 

“Henry...what happened to you?” The resident therapist ventured.

 

“I found what I’ve been missing all these years. Rathert, they found me.”

 

*OUATE*

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tada, longer than usual to make up for the wait. And because splitting it up wouldn’t work out so good :P
> 
>  
> 
> What do you think?
> 
>  
> 
> Reviews are like hugs! Sirensoundwave out!


	26. Dance with the Devil

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sup.
> 
>  
> 
> I figure it’s time for a little timeline recap. Why? Well this story takes place in the OUAT reality BUT within that reality things progress through several different realms of different worlds at different times. For instance The Enchanted Forest and Agrabah are two different realms of the same world. Neverland, The Enchanted Forest, Wonderland, The Land Without Magic (Our World), etc are in cannon, different worlds separated by barriers. The England the Darling family lived in is in the past of our world (for the purposes of this story). Neverland is also part of a larger world called Everlie (in this fic) to which all the worlds are tethered in some way. It’s also been established in this fic that there is a huge amount of time that passed between when Peter Barrie was murdered and the Dark Curse was cast. So, based on what has been presented, here is a loose order of events. Already caught up? Skip to *OUATE*.

 

  
  


Happens around the same time:

  * Destane begins his campaign to become all powerful. Somehow steals an artifact that throws Sylphine (the Sun) into the Danny Phantom reality where the story “The Road to Hell is Paved with Good Intentions” takes place. This destabilizes the OUAT Universe



  * The Black Fairy kills her son Rufio (and a LOT of his siblings) to try and attain ultimate power; fails and becomes the Blue Fairy by accident (Enchanted Forest)

  * Peter Barrie, born a Shadow Caster, is murdered by his village; accused of being evil. Is then resurrected as Peter Pan by the Moon after surrendering his heart so he couldn’t feel anymore (Enchanted Forest)




 

  * Five years later Felix is born to Peter’s sister Ann, When it is discovered he inherited his uncle’s gifts, his mother tries to bind his powers. Bad idea. After meeting his ‘dead’ uncle, teenaged Felix snaps and his dark side Seether slaughters the whole family before leaving with Peter.




 

  * Baelfire is born. All that crap with the seer, Rumple’s rep, the dagger, Milah/Hook, and the magic bean happens a span of roughly 13 years.




 

  * Baelfire ends up in turn of the 20th century England. Meets Wendy. Takes her brothers’ place with the shadow.(Our world 1900’s)




 

  * He ends up in Neverland on Hook’s ship, then in Peter’s clutches (Neverland. Duh)




 

  * He escapes (or so he thinks); arrives in Arabah (Same world as the Enchanted Forest)




 

  * Something happens and Sheherazade, Jasmine’s sister, wishes him to where fate needs him right before Destane kills her.  (Same world as the Enchanted Forest)




 

  * Baelfire become Neale  (Land Without Magic)




 

  * Meets Emma as very young adult. Turns her in because of Pinocchio, that  wooden prick (Land Without Magic)




 

  * The story as presented in the show takes place until I wildly diverge from cannon.




 

But, there’s a large chunk of time missing in there. Half a millenium give or take passes in the Enchanted Forest between when Peter dies and Regina casts the curse.

 

  * Rumple encounters the seer again, gains her powers. Sets about finding the mystery boy




 

Fast forward several centuries in the Enchanted Forest.

 

  * Rumple meets Cora originally planning to make a deal with her so she can give him a child. They fall in love but Cora becomes the first and only person to break a deal with him by ripping out her own heart to marry Prince Henry. This happens after Peter possesses the King’ shadow and tricks her into doing so.

  * Regina is born and Rumple at some point decides to use the woman who should have been his daughter for his own purposes once she is old enough.

  * Enter all of the following in some order:

  * Regina betrays Jasmine while trying to help her and gets her friend’s father killed; learns her mother will never love her.

  * Regina marries Snow’s father after Daniel’s death

  * She learns magic; banishes her mother beyond the looking glass to Wonderland

  * Regina has her crisis at the tavern; gets Tinkerbell stripped of her wings.




 

Pretty much all of what was shown in the show occurs with minor changes:

 

  * The Mad Hatter’s wife turns out to be Alice but what happened to her isn’t clear

  * Jasmine is forced to marry Destane but ‘kills’ him by accident then remarries to his son Mozenrath. Who had been trying to kill the man anyway for murdering his mother and binding his life to his with a cursed gauntlet.

  * Belle’s necklace is enchanted to keep her kiss from breaking the Dark One’s curse.

  * When the curse is cast, Destane awakens from his sealed sleep; so long as their life forces are joined by the gauntlet he cannot die. Mozenrath rips out his own heart, shoves it into his wife to keep his father from using his magic against her thus finding a loophole that break’s Destane’s tie to his life.

  * At some point Calypso and Jack Sparrow become part of the mix but it’s not clear exactly what world they are from.

  * Sometime after the shadow takes Balefire, it comes back to the Darling house, something happens and the home is destroyed. Their mother, father and dog perished but Wendy was taken by a stranger and her brothers never found. Among the rubble, a strange boy with a creepy voice appears and takes the form of a yardsman’s shadow to get away from the scene.




 

In the present:

  * Team Good N Evil journey to Neverland to find Henry

  * They find and then immediately lose Henry to Pan again; this time after he binds Henry to him by taking part of his soul and making him a Lost Boy. Unknown to them, Henry falls into a coma afterwards. To Peter’s confusion.

  * The dejected group meets Gabriel, the Moon God who created Pan; whom he calls his Evil Angel

  * Princess Tiger Lily, the Priestess of the Sun Goddess, leads them to the echo cave to escape Felix’s psychotic second persona

  * Their deepest secrets get revealed including Peter’s death and rebirth as the Moon Priest from Rumple. The first person Regina hurt was while trying to prove she would be a good future queen was her friend Jasmine. Neale’s connection to all three worlds and reasoning for his crippling inability to trust. Emma feeling she is unworthy of love. Charming’s poisoning and Snow’s desire to have another child.

  * Meanwhile Henry realizes he IS Pan’s heart. He gives his heart to Felix by kissing him to save his life. By proxy, he also gave it to Pan who was already in a, um...relationship, with the blonde. As much of one as a literally heartless bastard was capable of. The result is the three of them now share two.

  * Killian reveals he killed himself after Milah’s death and became a Wraith; the Jolly Roger is a ferry of the dead. Also that Tink drowned off the shore of Neverland when her wings were stripped and he reaped her soul.




 

Returning to Storybrooke

  * Reveals that Rufio is Pan’s shadow...and he’s not happy with mommy.

  * Micheal and John are the ones who got Tamora and Greg to kidnap Henry and have been spying on the town for Pan.

  * Like Jefferson, Jasmine has been there the whole time with her memory intact but only because Mozenrath’s heart shielded her from half the curse.

  * Destane’s true goal is to rule all of reality. But to do this he needs a new body, the one he’s been after all along, Neale’s. But he couldn’t just take it. He’s been manipulating things behind the scenes so his heart would “grow too cold to care” and he could infect it. Living his life as he has caused Neal’s heart to almost completely turn into a block of ice.




  
  


Yeah here are hellifed holes in that. But they are on purpose and will be filled in as the story progresses. Here we go again, Breaking Benjamin gets us started with Dance with the Devil.

  
  


*OUATE*

Here I stand  
Helpless and left for dead  
  
Close your eyes  
So many days go by  
Easy to find what's wrong  
Harder to file what's right  
  
I believe in you, I can show you that  
I can see right through all your empty lies  
I won't stay long, in this world so wrong  
  
Say goodbye  
As we dance with the devil tonight  
Don't you dare look at him in the eye  
As we dance with the devil tonight  
  
Trembling, crawling across my skin  
Feeling your cold, dead eyes  
Stealing the life of mine  
  
I believe in you, I can show you that  
I can see right through all your empty lies  
I won't last long, in this world so wrong...  
  
*OUATE*

 

“Henry, you must understand that whatever he has told, given or promised you to lure you to his side is false. His cruelty and wickedness are legend; a heartless monster even the Dark One fears.” Blue shook her head. Mourning the bright spirit that’s been lost to them. “For whatever reason he was stranded in his domain we are grateful, lest our home world had become darker than it did.”

 

“You really shouldn’t be talking about that Blue.” He sighed and she flinched almost imperceptibly.

 

"You say you came to help us. How can we believe that? Shadow Casters are abominations." Astrid glared. “Peter Pan is the most wicked one to exist, how can he help?”

 

"That’s not entirely true. For starters you're all still alive.”

 

Instant panic. Everyone began to back away, more so than before. Henry rolled his eyes and sighed.

 

"Wait. That came out wrong. Okay, um, Peter is a bastard who’s done awful things, I’m not defending that. But have any of you considered how he go that way? It started with the misconception that Shadow Casters are all evil. Because of something he was born with, something that wasn’t even his fault, his family lead the the mob that tortured and killed him. What do you think happens when a soul is in such agony after death it would do anything not to be in pain anymore?”

 

“It would...warp.” Astrid looked as if she’s been slapped. Many of the nuns’ eyes were downcast  and confused at the mental exercise. “S-still you haven’t given any proof of this. And if you did, you would have us take up arms with a wraith?”

 

“No. Sorta but- Look,here's the deal. The easiest way to deal with part of this mess amounts to destroying this town. It's purpose has been served and for it to continue existing is warping reality."

 

"And what purpose is that?" Granny half asked, half demanded.

 

"Restoring an Evil Angel's heart." He smiled brightly. “The only reason Storybrooke was ever allowed to exist in the first place, the reason the curse was cast, was so I would be born and and be where Pan could find me.”

 

*OUATE*

 

Rumplestiltskin cursed at the pheasant frantically trying to escape the coop it was fenced in. This idiot dare try to double cross him?! The pathetic part of it all? What was promised in exchange for getting the girl to marry him was an old ring in his possession. One the man had no use for as it was broken beyond repair. Oh but the dark one knew with the right spell, it could be mended, by trapping a powerful being within the stone. If only he’d honored his end, he wouldn’t be a bird now.

 

So what if his lady love only married the gallant knight because her family had been robbed then slaughtered by bandits her “father” tried to swindle. Wishing ‘to be her everything’ hadn’t been a very specific request. Now he was--she had no family, no money and not a single noble would offer her aid for something the her line brought upon themselves. But instead of being grateful, the knight tried to give him a fake. Sir Arenol reasoned something sought after by the dark one must be worth more than the deal they struck. Surely he could get more out of it. Then the dunce destroyed it by accident; chucking it into an enchanted spring ‘for safe keeping’.

 

Honestly!

 

“I suppose Lady Kelly will never know out of all the parties involved she was the only one that didn’t get completely screwed over. After all as your wife she has your title, estate,  fortune...and a lovely pheasant dinner for her honeymoon feast.” His statement was followed by that irritating giggle.

 

As he pondered over another dead end, the imp remained unaware he had watchers.

 

Peter chuckled at the look of horror on his companion’s face. Baelfire had been magically silenced and forced to watch his father strike a deal with this man, then go into town as Lady Kelly’s father to dupe rival thugs into thinking he was hiring one group to eliminate the other and take take over their territory. The young boy watched as every member of the baron’s house was killed including the servants so there could be no witnesses. His eldest daughter spared only because she tripped and got locked in the wine cellar somehow.

 

“Papa loves you soo much. He’s willing to do anything to have you back. Or is he?” Pan emerged from the trees, leaving Bae frozen in place by the spell to watch. “Long time no see Rum!”

 

“You!” The dark one fired off a blast of magic which his target neatly side stepped.

 

“Aw, is someone still sore about daddy?”

 

“My father wasn’t a good man but he deserved far better than the end you gave him Pan.”

 

“Really now? I could have sworn his last act was to attempt to rip out your heart after learning his own would not fit the bill. That he himself offered in hopes of gaining powers.”

 

“Yes after you told him such lies and gave him the means to do so!”

 

“Are we talking about the same incident?” Peter pretended to think. Then that cocky grin appeared. “I could have sworn all I said was how valuable a heart of his bloodline was. That I would reward the one who gave it to me with powerful magic. He was stupid enough to think I wanted that gnarled thing beating inside him. And had no problem trying yours instead. Not my fault the fool dropped and crushed his own.”

 

“Why you-!”

 

“Ah, ah, ah. I’m not here to stroll down memory lane Rum. No, I am actually here to help. Your last business venture didn’t pan out did it?”

 

“What’s it to you?”

 

“Well, I happen to know what you want and where to find it. And how to get it.”

 

“...Bastard, where is my son?!”

 

“What makes you think I have him? It’s been, what, 100 years or so? Wasn’t he mortal?”

 

“You wouldn’t be here to gloat over nothing.”

 

“Yes well that’s true. In any case, I’ve come to make amends as it were. I happen to have a very special item just for you that will bring your son back to you. Or you could continue with this...whatever you call it. Chasing a vague premonition from a woman you killed. The same woman who got you into this mess.” With a wave of his foe’s hand, Rumple found himself holding a lantern.

 

“It’s real...” Black eyes widened in awe. “Why would you give this to me, much less have it at all?”

 

“So, you’ve heard of Adeona’s Lamp then.  It’s light leads lost children home. But to find a lost child, something must be given. As for how I came to posses it you know that I am. I have absolutely no use for the thing.” A dismissive huff came from Pan. “To ignite the fire all you have to do is surrender your magic to the wick. Something precious for something precious, a fair trade wouldn’t you agree?”

 

“So that’s your game. To steal my power, make me weak and vulnerable.” Rumple glared. “I’m done playing your games you monster. You offer this gift to make me suffer. ”

 

“That’s just a delightful bonus Rum ol’ boy. You know this will do exactly as I’ve told you. I’ve never lied to you before. Not in this life or my last. Though if I had, perhaps I wouldn’t have died.” Pan’s eyes flashed with anger. “Besides, no one refuses my games and I always win. You’ll be miserable no matter what you chose.”

 

“No. No I do refuse. I shall find my son with no help from the likes of you and keep my power. Perhaps I should take yours!” Rumplestiltskin dashed forward throwing the lantern down to smash upon the ground. Claws extended, he drove his left hand into the Prince of Neverland’s chest. It shocked him that the thing wearing a boy’s face didn’t even react at all. So did feeling absolutely nothing to grasp but frigid oblivion. Not even the cavity where his target should be...

 

“My chest has been cold and empty for over a century, dear boy.” Peter whispered into the other man’s ear. With a flick to the forehead, The Dark One found himself hurdling backwards into the forest coming to a forceful stop against a mighty tree. Instant KO.

 

“Do you see Baelfire? He could have had you in his arms again. I truly would have let you go to him. But in all the years you’ve been gone, he’s only learned is how to hide his cowardice with bravado. He doesn’t love you only what having you represents.” Pan gently stroked the now sobbing boy’s cheek. “That he can have what he wants without consequences. No such luck, love. Everything has a price.”

 

Peter snapped his fingers and the dark one's dagger levitated before them.

 

"I'll give you a choice. This is the source of his power. Whoever holds it commands him. If you desire, you may have it or refuse it and become mine. Think about it Bae. You could make him be good. Stop him from doing these awful things. Don't you deserve your Papa back?"

 

As much as he wanted to reach out and take the dagger...was it a trick? Probably, Pan obviously enjoyed the misery of others. As if he fed on it. So, even if he spoke the truth, it’s likely to have a catch. With growing distress, he realized what it was. The dagger wouldn’t give him his father back, only control of the Dark One. The same Dark One who’d just declared he would rather keep his magic than have the child he claimed to love back in his arms. He could stop his reign of terror but not make him that man he used to be. Couldn’t force him to love him more than this magical crutch.

 

Was it selfish to just wish his life was like before?

 

“I...can’t.” came out as a broken whisper.

 

“What now? Speak up love.” That wicked gleam shone in Pan’s eyes again.

 

“I can’t! Magic alway has a price. It twists your desires and makes them nightmares no matter how good your intentions. This cursed dagger is no better than that stupid bean was!” Tears flowed freely from the teen’s eyes. How could this be any worse?

 

“So you choose me. How sweet.”

 

Baelfire caught the meaning of that too late. Right after speaking, Pan grabbed the back of his head and pulled him close. Then forced his tongue into the confused child’s mouth.

 

*OUATE*

 

"I remember." Neale gasped from the floor. "I remember you offering me the dagger. Then what you did to me when I refused it you pervert.”

 

“Really? Was it that traumatizing?” The Moon Priest took in an expression of mock hurt. “I thought you enjoyed it You did pass out afterward, you mean that wasn’t from sheer bliss?”

 

And cue the yelling, looks of disgust, etc. The memory hadn’t been projected like the one with Belle. All anyone in the room knew about it came from that short exchange.

 

“Oh my god!” Emma screamed. “You had sex with him?!”

 

“I knew you were evil but raping my son?!” Gold roared, power crackling in his hands.

 

“OH HELL NO!” Neal yelled, face redder than a tomato. His arms flailing around somewhat comically. “Stop being so damn vague and insinuating shit you bastard! He kissed me, that’s it.”

 

“That’s not much better.” Snow mumbled then gasped. “Wait! Then why didn’t you become a Lost Boy?”

 

“Who says he didn’t?”

 

Everyone grew quiet at that question.

 

*OUATE*

 

 

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And there you have Baelfire’s encounter with the dagger. Oh yes, Pan is an ass who loves to torment people. We also know now how Rumple’s father died and when he tried to take Pan’s heart (and how badly that worked out). Plus Henry starts to explain why whatever the townsfolk were about to do is a terrible idea. But, if Neal is bound to Pan as a Lost Boy, how did he ‘escape’ Neverland and grow up?
> 
>  
> 
> Adeona is the minor Roman goddess who guides lost children home. What use would Pan have for an artifact that could return his boy to their former homes? Just to have something to lord over his childhood friend.


	27. Black Heart

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi!
> 
>  
> 
> This next chapter shows more of Destane whom I haven’t shown much to make room for character development and backstory. Now that the story’s really going so are his machinations. And they are ev-il. If you thought Rumple, Pan, and Regina were bad, well...
> 
>  
> 
> Let’s just see. Clue du jour is Black Heart by STP ft Chester Bennington. It’s pretty much covers both the characters introduced and explained here very well. Hey, you know that thing I do where I destroy the image the show creators have of a fairy tale character? Yeah...guess what...

 

 

Black heart's comin', he’s a cold machine

Cuts like a knife, gentle and clean

Face like an angel, mind of a killer

Nobody else gonna love her better

 

*OUATE*

 

A wet gurgling scream slowly cut off, eerie silence reigning in the dark woods. A meaty thud signaling a body being carelessly thrown to the grown. Followed by a growl of frustration.

 

“What’s the matter? Another of your toys break?” a teasing voice filtered through the trees.

 

“They don’t last long enough.” the young man replied, tilting his head to the side. “And he screamed so pretty.”

 

At his feet lay the mangled corpse of a young man. Over the last 30 minutes, he had dismembered him piece by piece with a knife, delighting in the poor bastard’s tortured cries. His fun ended when the guy choked to death on his own blood. He’d survived him breaking his legs so he couldn’t run, missing fingers, toes, both hands and one eye. Even having a great area of skin filleted off. But the blood flowed too fast when he severed his tongue.

 

The most frightening thing about the whole scene, the killler couldn’t be any older than 11 or 12. The pale moon reflected off of his torn and tattered clothing to reveal it and his skin drenched in blood. His matted hair dripping with the stuff. This man though young had been full grown and he some how was overpowered by this manic child even as he fought for his life. With each scream, the child absorbed more of his essence.

 

“Oh...they really have no idea what they’ve done...” the bodiless voice continued, dark and lilting all at once. Seeming to come for everywhere. “Or perhaps they do  After all it was in this realm they made you of all places. We’re all a bit mad here.”

 

“Where is here? And who are you?” Wild brown eyes combed the area, searching for the other presence.. He inhaled deeply, closing his eyes and sighing as he exhaled the breath. “You have MAGIC...” the boy hissed, irises flashing red.

 

“Indeed I do. The same magic that forged your dark little soul. Or lack there of.” A broad grin materialized on a branch above him too far for him to reach. Then the outline of something plump. Slowly purple cat with an impossible smile was looking down at he murderous child tail swishing like a fine boa. “My, my. For such good witches they certainly know their way around a dark spell. But the sacrifice of one child must be worth it to be rid of the Queen of Hearts. Sleep child.”

 

The wild boy dropped to one knee, snarling. His body sagged, all his strength left him in an instant. Soon, he could barely focus his sight. What trick was this?! Tricks don’t work on him! They made him stronger! How could a mangey fleabag make him so...weak...

 

A black plume erupted next to the downed child. A tall man dress in royal blue robes surveyed his latest...acquisition.

 

It never cease to amaze Destane how some people could prattle on and on about good and evil and the eternal struggle. Light and dark magic as if they were mutually exclusive. Then turn around and do THIS to an innocent child ‘for the greater good’. It wasn’t as if he pitied the boy, he just found the so called forces of ‘good’ rather hypocritical. Still, they’d provided him a very useful pawn. It was no small feat to subdue him, his body like a black hole that devoured magical energies. Where his soul, should be, nothing but a ravenous void within him. No conscience, no morals, no cares, only a desire to feed the emptiness within. Kill and consume. In all likelihood he was running loose like this because he’d slaughtered his creators and devoured their life force. Cutting a bloody swath through the countryside unrestrained.

 

If you’re going to set a trap, it’s wise not to get caught in it yourself.

  
  


“Didn’t even try to be subtle did they?” He tutted at the tattoo on the boy’s throat. A red heart, bleeding black blood run through with a gold dagger. Much like the one he used to carve up the unfortunate hunter. “What am I to do with you, my boy?”

  
*OUATE*

 

Memories were funny things, Destane mused to himself. Bubbling up unbidden at the slightest reminder. Watching Belle brush Mozenrath’s hair for some reason reminded him of how and when he came upon who would grow to be one of his greatest assets.. The woman, powerless in every sense of the word, had a certain fire to her. A will he would enjoy breaking, given time. For now, she would do as his pet’s caretaker and free Sadira to attend to more pressing matters.

 

In her short reign up until his discovery, the Queen of Hearts had transformed the whimsical world of Wonderland into Underland, a place she ruled with an iron fist. The woman delighted in crushing dreams and hearts at every turn. Outrageous taxes, nonsensical laws, inhumane punishments had the citizens coming and going. Cora had power in spades (he couldn’t resist the pun) and knew it. Throwing her weight around since she was pretty much the most power creature anyone had ever seen there.

 

She was his kind of woman.

 

The two would be a match made in hell heaven if not for a few minor details. For one, The Queen’s lack of empathy and compassion was very literal--she had no heart and therefore could feel nothing in the correct sense. All her so called emotions were merely parody. For all her hemming and hawing about tearing out her heart because love was a weakness, she could not escape its grasp. The thing she loved most was her daughter, in her own twisted way. She turned out to be right, love is a weakness but only if you allow it to be. And  it would be her downfall.

  
  


And that is why he could not stand Cora. When confronted with a golden opportunity,she squandered it.  She gave up the power she could have had with Rumplestiltskin so her precious child could one day be a queen. Really woman? Stiltskin could have given you any kingdom you desired. Better yet under his tutelage you could have taken what you wanted. And once all your hard work paid off, what was your reward pray tell? Banishment, by the hand of that beloved daughter, beyond the looking glass to a people eventually driven to attempt your assassination. Something that might not have been an issue if you had considered your options a little better that night.

 

Stupid wench.

  
  


He on the other hand could feel the entire spectrum of human emotion. But instead of locking them away, he used them. Recognized just how powerful they were not just in others but himself. Yes even he, the Black Death, had once found his True Love. Married her. Sired a child, a son with her knowing how powerful that child could become.

 

Then he killed her. Kadija was his only weakness, therefore had to be excised like the cancer she was.. With her dead, there was nothing that could be used against him. No temptation from his goals.The boy he made sure knew of her fate so he would grow to hate him and no father son bond could ever be forged. As the boy grew into a man, he took after his mother in beauty, but him in magical strength. But power means nothing if one cannot properly wield it. And when the boy came to avenge his mother, he found himself sorely lacking in experience and easily outclassed.

 

Instead of killing the fool, he found forcing the gauntlet on him a much more satisfying victory. Letting him know his place would forever be under the thumb of his betters. Because of that brazenness, he had a wonderful spare battery. Something to anchor himself to and use as a fulcrum to escape his body as it remained entombed after his ‘demise’ at his darling second wife’s hand. Allowing them to live in ignorant bliss for a time while he continued his quest for ultimate power.

 

“Oi! What the fuck do you want now?”

 

So much for reminiscing. The flash of red before his throne brought him back to the present.

 

The wild child had grown into a charmingly handsome young man if one were willing to ignore what came out of his mouth. Average height, lanky build, accent common only to Wonderland, dressed in red and black leathers. Absolutely nothing to suggest if given the chance he could gut a full grown troll stem to stern with only a dagger. If given the chance would gladly slit the throat of his master and suck out his soul. Thankfully the manacles on his wrists kept him a semi-obedient slave.

 

It pays to be a hoarder. Never know what use you might find for the hide of a dragon slain by it’s own fires.

 

“Bastard! Talkin to you, don’t zone out! Why did you summon me? Can’t your lil bint handle whatever?”

 

“Must you me so uncouth?”

 

“I’m ‘ungry and you interrupted my snack! Course I’m right bitchy.” the young man snarled.

 

“You’re always hungry. How would you like to feed on some of the most powerful creatures in all the realms my boy?”

 

“I’m listenin.”

 

*OUATE*

 

“How does any of this help us?” Emma glared at Pan, who was back to that infuriating smile of his seconds after Felix left. Telling that story just to mess with them seemed right up his alley.

 

“It doesn’t. Pan’s all about mind fucks.” Gold glared.

 

“While I’m sure my angel mostly did do it for shock value, it’s pretty important. Baelfire, Neale, you are Destane’s diamond in the rough and he has been slowly working to polish you into the perfect gem. The child of the Dark One, True Love of the Savior, Father of the Truest Believer. And a Lost Boy therefore connected body and soul to Neverland who was allowed to age with a Heart Grown Too Cold to Care...almost. The nexus of power centered around you is no coincidence. In all our planning to keep him from winning, Destane has been herding us in the direction he wanted all along. Without my Sight at full strength, I could never see far enough into the future to ever piece it together. In fact, all we really have going for us is he may have shot himself in the foot by not preventing us helping you reconnect with Emma and meet your son. It’s the ONLY reason my Angel was able to become whole again. The only reason your heart began to thaw.” Gabriel frowned.

 

“Well that’s just dandy. So we’re all just chess pieces in your game.” David hugged his shaking wife. Snow had begun to cry as soon as she realized how much of their lives weren't even their own decisions.

 

“What else is new?” Regina mumbled picking herself up off the floor, magicking away the blood on her face.. “Quite and entrance Jazz. Still I deserved that.”

 

“You’re lucky you can get up.” The desert queen hissed. “If not for your help being needed, I would turn you into a Mamluk for what you’ve done Gina.”

 

“Claws away. I’m sure the ruckus has woken up Henry already.” Emma rolled her eyes and made her way to her bedroom door.

 

“Oh, Henry’s not here. Been gone for a while now. Did I forget to mention?” Peter feigned a sheepish smile.

 

*OUATE*

 

“Of course you’d want  to destroy the town.” Astrid glared at Henry. Who was resisting the urge to face palm. Prejudices ran so deep...

 

“For crying out loud. I said easiest. Not best. That’s actually the dumbest thing we could do right now and the very thing this hare-brained scheme you’re all working on will do.You think going back to the Enchanted Forest will be any safer? That you can just pick up where your stories ended like the curse never happened? Keep dreaming. Storybrooke’s existence is warping reality but destroying it could BREAK reality as off kilter as the balance is right now. Like it or not, the only choice is to stand and fight.”

 

“Fight who? You’ve made it clear that our enemies are not who we believe.” Mother Superior gently placed a hand on Astrid’s shoulder. A sign to stand down.

 

“Team good n’ evil that you’ve met includes both my moms, my dad, all 3 of my grandparents and Hook who we actually haven’t seen since Neverland- um he’s actually pretty powerful and not what you think he is. He IS a Wraith -don’t freak out! Geez! -specifically Davey Jones but not a bad guy. Peter you know isn’t very nice but me and Felix, blonde kid with the scar, can keep him from doing anything too evil for now. The Lord Moon is Gabriel, the guy with the silver hair who’s been trying to keep all the realms from falling apart like a poorly knit sweater and more or less Peter’s master. Ms. Jasmine I haven’t met really but she has an axe to grind with the real bad guy. That and there's some bad blood between her and one of my moms...”

 

“Not to be nosey but which one?” Archie ventured. Things had gotten rather complicated...

 

“Take a wild guess bug.” Leroy snarked. The therapist’s ears turned red. And Granny whacked the gruff man in the back of the head. “Ow!”

 

“So that’s who’s in our corner. The challenger?” Granny ignored Leroy rubbing his sore noggin.

 

“Destane the Black Death.”

 

“Impossible!”

 

“He’s dead!”

 

“Everyone knows that!”

 

“Killed by his wife before the curse!”

 

Everyone began talking all at once again. After a shout, Henry got them to be quiet again.

 

“Yeah well, it seems rumors of his death have been greatly exaggerated.” the boy sighed. Suddenly he felt a tremendous negative weight in the area. Something was coming. Something...very, very wrong.

 

*OUATE*

 

“WHAT?!” Everyone but Jasmine and Gabriel shouted.

 

“That stereo thing is pretty funny.” Peter laughed, then snapped to attention, clutching his chest as if if a knife had been twisted in it. Staggering a bit then bracing the wall for support. “Bloody hell-!”

 

A young brown hair man appeared right in his face covered in blood and cuts. He collapsed to his knees instantly but he was caught by Pan before he hit the floor to the amazement of Team Good n’ Evil. Smug amusement gave way to sheer panic, pain and concern for the young man in his arms.

 

“Michael?! What happened? Where’s John?!”

 

“I couldn’t...I couldn’t stop him...” the man wailed, tears falling like a river. “I tried but John pushed me away, pushed me here. He’s DEAD!”

 

One of his boys was dead...that awful pain in his chest was the thread connecting him to John snapping. How? Lost Boys were immortal!

 

“Michael, love stay with me now. Who did this?” He tried to hid the tremor in his voice but it escaped regardless. In this moment, he reminded them of the weak and helpless boy from Rumple’s memories in the Echo caves. No one made a sound, unsure what to say muchless do. Even Gabriel seemed at a loss.

 

Gently, he pressed a finger to the man’s temple only to let out a roar of agony and almost fall over onto him. The Moon knelt beside him and began healing Micheal once he realized Peter was too shaken to do it himself.

 

“Angel, what did you see?”

 

“Destane’s making moves. The Knave of Hearts is loose in Storybrooke.”

 

Well, isn’t that a lovely thought?

 

*OUATE*

 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yep. I love Michael Socha’s character. I just have zero interest in the Wonderland storyline. Like a good portion of the OUAT fanbase hence the single convoluted, half assed , ‘omg wtf am I watching’ season (read the summaries, then watched it online just in case I was wrong. NOPE. Stuff they obviously planned to revisit in another season or two is fucking missing). Something ABC totally could have avoided if they released Wonderland during the parent series’ breaks like they intended instead of at the same damn time. What we got were two competing plot lines of the same overarching show trying to get our attention at once. I don’t need that shit and neither do you, explaining the low rating when most of us decided to watch the show we had invested more time in. They did however realize we love us some Will Scarlet n_n
> 
>  
> 
> A knave is historically a scoundrel or a criminal, someone untrustworthy and certainly not a rank in an army. My version was created to KILL Cora not serve her. But his makers weren’t as forward thinking as they could have been...
> 
>  
> 
> Also, like everyone Oncer, there is a reason Destane is the way he is that’s been hinted at. It may or may not be a good one but no one is evil just for the sake of plot in my world.
> 
>  
> 
> Love it? Hate it? Let me know! Sirensoundwave out!


	28. Absolution Calling

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hideeho! Yes I am easily distracted. This was supposed to go up last month...but then two new plunnies spawned. One for Five Nights at Freddy's (that spawned a continuation) and another for a MH/Avengers crossover (no, idek where it came from so don't ask) one shot...that mutated into a chaptered story. 
> 
>  
> 
> (Shrugs)
> 
>  
> 
> Anyhoosle, on with the story! I apologize if it seems rushed but I do have a habit of changing elements of my stories that I feel seem too close to what is currently happening in a fandom that is still ongoing. It's just a thing I do. Nothing about the relevant events in the chapter have been changed just some details scarily similar to the last 3 episodes that were going to bug the shit out of me if I let them be.
> 
>  
> 
> Our muse de jour, Incubus with Absolution Calling. A newer song that totally reflects this point in the story n_n

 

It's an open invitation, come see the sights of sages

We've been a pride of lions so afraid to leave our cages

Don't fret over the pieces that smolder in the sun

(Untie! A little bit dies, a little each time, the medicine smiles)

'Cause nothing can be broken when everything is one

(Inside, your elegant guide, an arrow in flight a million miles)

 

*OUATE *

 

“The what now?” David asked.

 

“Don’t worry about it. You all just stay here!” Gabriel snapped before he and Pan vanished from the apartment. 

 

“He has no idea who he’s talking too. Henry’s out there!” Regina huffed. “Who’s with me?”

 

“You really should stay here. The Knave-” Neale attempted to reason.

 

“Then you stay and look after Pan’s boy.” The Evil Queen threw up her arms and pretty much everybody but him and Michael (who had passed out) was whisked away in a cloud of purple smoke. “God dammit. This is not going to end well.”

 

*11 years before the curse*

 

“Victor we cannot do this!” The White Queen cried. She stormed away only to be caught about the waist by her husband and halted.

 

“Mirana we have no choice. That woman is a menace.” The White King spoke evenly to her.

 

“And that justifies killing a child to stop her?!” The white haired woman collapsed near the altar, cradling the bundle in her arms. “An innocent child?”

 

“My dear, please. He will not suffer, hardly even aware as he is now. Already born so damaged he has no hope of a life.” The man’s eye softened. The ritual to be performed required a living host; one young, pure and not yet formed of mind or soul. He had labored over the possibility for so long. How could he ask one of his subjects to part with their newly born child? To be a sacrifice? A sacrifice for the good of all of Wonderland but a sacrifice none the less?! But once the opportunity presented itself...it was a godsend. This child, this broken child that lay listless in his wife’s arms could be their savior. Beautiful brown eyes dull and flat, no hint of awareness within them. The only signs that he lived were the rise and fall of his chest, the strange moans he would make on occasion and the milk he would suckle like an automaton. No this child was as good as living dead. He would be missed but what sort of life could he have otherwise? What sort of ruler would he be to ask such of his subjects, but shy away when given the chance himself? 

 

“How can you say such a thing he-” She looked up at him, crying her eyes out.

 

“Will die now or suffer as he grows and die in a few years. My dear, this is the more merciful choice. At least this way his short life will have some meaning.” Victor kissed her forehead as he guided her to her feet.

 

“I know...but...”

 

“I know my dear. I know.”

 

*Present*

 

There was instant panic when Henry’s eyes turned pitch black and he fell backwards  but did not collapse. Looking as if he were instead draped over an invisible stool. It only escalated when a barrier of black energy surrounded the town hall. Full on pandemonium occurred when the building began to quake as if something was striking the barrier.

 

“Henry what’s happening?!” Granny demanded. “Let us out of this!”

 

“I...can’t...” his voice was a hollow echo, a raspy whisper. “I...have...to...keep...him...out...”

 

“Him? Who?! Is that Destane guy here?” shouted someone.

 

“The...Knave...of...Hearts”

 

 

*OUATE*

 

Outside the barrier, the Knave was punching it creating the tremors. Growing more and more pissed off--there was food in there and he couldn’t get to it!

 

“Fuck!” he snarled. He’d never encountered magic like this before. Magic he couldn’t devour. So much power and it was an obstacle not a meal. Destane could have warned him about this shit, the fucker! But a familiar thrum nearby worsened his mood. More of this same shit, stronger and more concentrated...

 

With a final kick of frustration he turned towards the source as it materialized in sight.

 

“Wow, he must really be desperate if he’s set you loose.” Gabriel snorted. “What’s wrong? Can’t get in?”

 

“Shut up. ‘ho the bloody ‘ell are you?!”

 

“The wrong ones to piss off.” Another voice spoke before a fist connected with the Knave’s face. A shockwave rippled outwards from the impact sending the dark haired young man across the street and into a store front. Peter’s eyes flashed acid green as he stomped forward. “You’ll pay for killing one of my boys.”

 

“Kill or be killed and all that. It’s jus nature.” The Knave laughed standing up, a wide grin on his face. Totally unharmed. “Perhaps you and his brother would like to join him...he wasn’t too filling so there’s plenty of room!”

 

Like a shot the Knave surged forward, his short dagger poised to strike. The blade only met with a wall of shadows that rebounded him the same direction he came from. Only to change his flight path just before revisiting the demolished candle shop window. The two dark chaos mages knew exactly what excited him before they even saw it and could not be more aggravated as a swirl of purple smoke yield the the same people they had JUST told to stay put.

 

“That’s what you’re worked up over? I could knock him out.” Regina scoffed at the young man grinning at them.

 

“Something tells me that psycho smile says otherwise...” Emma reached for her gun upon seeing him flying right at them.

 

“REALLY?!” Gabriel yelled.

 

Before Regina could let loose her fireball, a dome of black covered team good n evil. The Knave caught himself just before plowing into it. With at frustrated roar he turned to face the mage and priest.

 

“Stop hiding! Fight me dammit!”

 

“What part of stay put was unclear to you lot?” Peter groaned.

 

“The stay put part. You don’t honestly expect us to twiddle our thumbs when Henry’s in danger do you?” Regina scoffed.

 

“Yeah, see he’s actually much better equipped right now than you. Than any of you.” Peter pushed the Knave skyward when he tried to attack from the air. “The Knave is a Magical Void. He craves magical energy like a thirsty man craves water. All magic he encounters he devours. All hearts he finds he consumes- and he’s pretty much indestructable. He was born to be able to take out the baddest bitch in Wonderland kiddies. And if Destane hadn’t gotten to him first he most certainly would have.”

 

“Don’t let him touch you. Don’t let his dagger cut you. DO NOT attack him with magic.” Gabriel summoned a rather large parasol made of bamboo and paper.

 

“What was that last part?” Gold whipped around.

 

“You heard him Rum. You’ll only make him stronger.” Pan looked so different when serious.

 

“So what are we suppose to do then?” Regina huffed.

 

“You could have listened before dragging us all here. As it stands, I would think the Evil Queen would know her way around a sword.” Jasmine scoffed conjuring along curved sword for herself. “If not, I suggest you hide.”

 

“Food that delivers itself. How novel.” The Knave chuckled. 

 

“Not happening Knave.” Pan spat.

 

“You know of me? That’s interesting. My master supposedly kept my existence a secret. Anyone who’s met me...well hasn’t lived to tell the tale. But I guess he wasn’t as thorough as he thought. Tired of talkin. Come ‘ere cutie you look tasty!”

 

Snow had about half a second to react before this wack job was in her face and about to stab her. But it was David who did, barrelling into the slightly younger man full force. A terrible idea. While it did knock the Knave off his feet, it also gave him skin contact with the king. Red veins crept along his face for the brief moment they were in contact and the Knave’s eyes flashed red for just an instant. Then David was yanked backwards by a shadow.

 

“For Affinity sake I just told you not to touch him! You do have a sword dumbass!” Gabriel barked.

 

“Mmm...a man still in his prime. Deliciously pure of heart. I must ‘ave more.” He licked his lips and lept at David this time. Only to be intercepted...

 

...by a tree.

 

Everyone blinked for a moment as he careened into a storefront down the block.

 

“You said not to use magic on him. I used magic on the tree then hit him with it.” Rumple smirked.  

 

“That ‘on’t stop me!”

 

“But this will.” A certain hook handed privateer stated. Walking down the street like he was out for a Sunday stroll, Killian flicked his wrist and dozens of silver chains shot out of the ground to ensnare their attacker. “Later mate.”

 

“DAMN YOU!” The Knave screamed as the chains drug him into a shimmering portal in the ground.

 

After a beat of silence, the shield around the hall shattered and Peter ran inside.

 

“Okay, what the HELL was that?!” David nursed his strained elbow.

 

“That is the magical equivalent of the Terminator. Once the Knave locks on to you, it’s best to make peace with whatever higher power you subscribe to.” Hook pulled him up to his feet. One handed. By the back of his shirt. David did a double take at suddenly being manhandled upright like a toddler. “He feeds on the life force of mere mortals and the energy of magical creatures. And he always seems to be starving.”

 

“Why were you not affected then? Those chains were an extension of you, saturated with magic.” Jasmine huffed dusting her rear off.

 

“Uh yeah... that’s a good question Hook. From what I’ve seen you’re as magical as they come but well...” Snow struggled to find the words to she wanted.

 

“Being dead has it’s perks yeah? To an extent Pan and his birds are same way. We exist in absence of the laws of magic and nature.”

 

“That abomination has no soul!” A fairy cried timidly. 

 

“He’s got one...sorta.” Henry rubbed his chest. “It’s just so...I dunno. It makes no sense. Ive never felt something so, so not right before...”

 

“Because the thing inside him is a beast that makes no sense. The greatest minds of Wonderland plotted to kill their queen, your mother love.” Hook pointed vaguely at Regina, trying not to wince as she bristled. She needed to hear this. “After you gave her the heave ho into the mirror, quite on accident, she wasted no time toppling the reigning Red Queen and taking out her frustrations on the ill prepared citizens. Desperation drove them to shove a ghastly monstrosity into the body of a child. Which promptly overshadowed with his soul and created the unending void you sensed within him Henry.”

 

“Someone used dark magic to make a child into the thing that almost killed us?!” Snow shrieked. After a beat a thought occurred to her. “Why did Destane wait so long to unleash him? Why not wipe us out in one go before we became a threat? Before we knew what was going on?”

 

“Those dumbasses made the Knave of Hearts is the vessel for the darkest paradox in all of Wonderland, once existing within the very core of the realm itself. It consumes any magic it comes in contact with but is never satisfied. Even so, with out it to devour the ambient energies-” Felix scoffed.

 

"Where the hell did you come from?!" A startled Granny exclaimed. She was ignored by the next person to speak.

 

“Wonderland started to go pot.” Jefferson spoke up, walking out of the crowd. “I always thought it was just her royal pain in the ass making everything topsy turvy but that beast is a necessary evil. I’d heard legends in my travels, before I started to lose my marbles. Wonderland isn’t supposed to make much sense but that thing kept the place from going absolutely bonkers. Then one day it just vanished. I’d hate to see what the place looks like now with so much time passed. But I'm guessing he can’t exist in a world without magic.”

 

“That project failed.” Rumple frowned. “I know for a fact the White King and Queen died trying to harness that creature’s might.”

 

“You know that how exactly?” Regina eyed him.

 

“Because, I would have never had a use for the curse and by extension the lot of you, if they succeeded.”

 

“...”

 

“But they did, obviously. Looks like someone got over on the master deal maker.” Jasmine  mumbled earning a glare from the man in question.

 

“How come we’ve never heard of this guy? Or Destane? I mean if they’re both so big and bad, why aren’t they in the book?” Henry blinked. Peter was supporting him as he looked ready to pass out. Such a powerful spell had made him pretty loopy.

 

“What?” Gabriel paused in walking towards them. “They aren’t?”

 

“No. At least I don’t remember him.”

 

“Henry, summon the book.” The Moon’s voice was low and controlled.

 

Without hesitating, the boy held out both arms. A swirl of shadow around them dropped the tome in his hands starling Emma who had been hesitant to approach because of Pan’s presence.

 

First that weird freezing spell, then the shield that saved the townsfolk from the Knave. Now this. He’d had access to magic for literally half a day and he could wield it as if it’d been part of him all his life. Despite being dead on his feet, at the silver haired god's command he straightened up and effortlessly called for the book.

 

Regina was unsure if she should be impressed by the display of shadow casting or worried by it. The Knave’s dagger radiated something dark and malevolent. Far beyond anything she had ever encountered.  But a flick of the undead pirate’s wrist had banished him to...somewhere. The Queen had no doubt that wasn’t the end of it but still the ease at which these others were able to handle him when all her power did was feed him...

 

She watched the silver haired boy flip through the pages, irritation growing. With a scowl, he slammed the book closed.

 

“This isn’t the book you was supposed to get.”

 

“It’s the one I found in my closet.” Mary Margaret said.

 

“And I don’t doubt that Snow White. This is just not the one that you should have found- it looks the same but it’s not.” he shook his head. “Huge chunks of this thing are missing. Stories from Wonderland, the 7 Deserts, Atlantis...a bunch of places are not even mentioned in here.”

 

“It’d be huge if they were right?” Emma said.

 

“No. This book is enchanted to hold an infinite number of pages. It senses the reader’s intentions and guides them where to what they seek. It’s something my mother created to record the goings on in the worlds most strongly tethered to Everlie, the hub of this reality and our home. Unfortunately this one has neither property. And I just realized your gift from the seer is at best useless now and at worst a means of manipulating you all along Rumplestiltskin.”

 

“Oh joy.” The Dark One groaned. "Care to explain that little gem?"

 

“Anything the seer saw would have been tied to the book. It records and predicts but never at the same time.”

 

“For fuck sake what does that even mean?!” Leroy wailed. “Stop speaking in riddles! For once can’t you magic types get to the damn point?!”

 

“It’s pretty much a device that works the same why our Sight does. Think of it this way- when you write a story you can’t write any faster than your brain allows thoughts to form. Even then you may know what you want to happen in the next sentence you can’t write that next sentence until you finish the one before it. The book can figure out what might happen next and present it as a series of ‘what ifs’ but each time a course is taken, prediction is replaced by record. It is how my mother, sister and I properly see the worlds. That’s why most mortal seers are a bit looney tunes and their powers either drive them mad, slowly kill them or both. That book is what they tap into. Their minds are not meant to handle processing that much info at once. THIS however is nothing more than a plain leather bound text with a few stories in it.”

 

“You call the history of everyone in town a few stories?!” Emma balked.

 

“Considering the book has existed almost as long as I have? I’d call it a drop in the bucket.” Gabe rolled his eyes. 

 

“But the only way Destane could bind the Knave is what worries me.” Felix frowned, drawing everyone’s attention to him including the Moon. “It’s something only the Supreme Mother could give. Just how the hell did the Black Death get to Lady Aurii? Much less manage to get her to hand it over?!”

 

Cue crickets.

 

If only they knew the answer was ridiculously simple.

 

*Eons before the Dark Curse*

 

Far beyond the reach of all but a chosen few, two souls were conversing about a matter most dire.

 

“This cannot end well my Lady.” a deep voice entoned.

 

“Nothing is set in stone. Or ink as it were my dear, you of all people should know this.” a gentle voice answered.

 

“If this is truly the key, then surely a better way could be written...a better story told!”

 

“You fail to understand something, for all my power, the affinity affects me just the same as it affects you. As it affects the lowest of the low it affects those deemed most on high. What we do now determines the future’s many possibilities. I have seen what will occur, the myriad of paths that the now could take.” White eyes softened as they gazed upon her companion, a young magic user she had recognized with great potential. Potential to become a great power across all the realms. Power that would have to guide her children in her stead for some time.

 

As a Guardian, Lady Aurii could not directly interfere with the reality she created. She could see all, hear all, be anywhere but could not truly interact with anything beyond her sacred realm of Everlie. Her children had greater freedom but their interaction was limited to those no longer bound to the mortal coil. Because immorality in the sense of fantasy is a myth, these meant only the dead. Still, those who have died could be reborn as priests or priestesses that could do what neither she nor her children could. Alter the course of events in their reality.

 

Thinking on it, the circumstances in which she met her young apprentice were rather amusing. A humble young man born of rare chance and happenstance with gifts that would elevate him to god hood among his peers. A power unmatched by all but a very few--no one is invincible. He found himself in her prayer room one day after trying to banish a terrible dark force threatening his homeland. He had banished it to the only place capable of purifying it’s energies to be released back into the karmic cycle.

 

He just hadn’t the sense to let it go beforehand. Still, he was young and could learn. And fortunately, because he came to her, she could teach him. The Laws of the Affinity were absolute and could not be broken. But they could be bent to almost breaking. Because her apprentice came to her, to her sanctuary, conversing with him was not taboo. And it was through him she would ensure her children, her world, survived the coming strife. The path would not be easy, but there was hope. Time did not have the same meaning in Everlie and she used it to her advantage.

 

“This book will guide you. It records the history of all the realms. It will give you a clear picture of the past but alas it cannot give you the definite future. For every path taken, recorded in black ink, possibilities will appear written in red. As choices are made, red will bleed black and other possible outcomes will fade away. Then the cycle repeats.” A large brown leather book appeared in the startled young man’s hands. She sighed before continuing.“You MUST NOT be tempted to alter what is written. No matter what terrible futures you see are possible. You will however have times when you must act, but rarely in the manner in which you may first think.”

 

“M-my lady?! Surely you don’t mean to...but why me?! I am but a simple man who wanted to protect his home and nothing more. Finding myself here was a folly! Proof of my own inadequacy. I cannot be trusted to divine with the same wisdom as one such as you. A goddess”

 

“My dear boy, you know not of your own worth but you will. I do not guarantee the choices you must make will be clear, but I do have the utmost faith that you will work it out.” She hugged him tight, then conjured a round pendant the size of a  half dollar on a chain. “This vial contains a special ingredient you can find no where else. I cannot tell you now but when the time comes, you will know what to do with it.  Here is where you must leave me. From this point on, you are no longer my apprentice. You are, the Sorcerer. Free to take an apprentice of you own some day.”

 

“I...I will not fail you my lady.”

 

“I know you won’t Walt.” Her sad smile was the last thing the young Sorcerer saw. The panicked cry of her son and daughter the last thing he hear before his magic delivered him home and into his own destiny.

 

*OUATE*

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yup. I have officially laid out the rules of how Guardians, Mages, etc work. Loopholes and all. I have tried to keep constant throughout all my Chaos Mage fics that yes they are powerful but there are rules that apply to every one. In "A Mother’s Love" Lady Gaia directly tells Nabu that seeing an outcome doesn't always mean you can prevent it from happening. She too bends the rules by speraking to him but how she does it is the loophole: Nabu invited her to speal with him. He summoned her in a sense therefore she DID NOT initiate contact. Aren’t loopholes convenient?  
> 
>  
> 
> I also gave my reason for the great and powerful Sorcerer sitting on his duff while all manner of bad shit went down. I think the current Author Arc is...kinda dumb if you think about it. Seriously, there’s a guy hopscotching across realms with a pen that could give him whatever he wanted. And the ninnies who gave it to him can  be made to dance for his amusement like everyone else. Their only means of correcting him is trapping him in a book. Not, you know, making him fix what he fucked up. WTFF?!
> 
>  
> 
> But now there’s a whole host of other issues: 
> 
>  
> 
> If Lady Aurii gave the ‘secret ingredient’ and the book to him, how did Destane get the vial (if he even did) and where the hell is the real book? 
> 
>  
> 
> What is the Knave of Hearts and what role did Rumplestiltskin play in his creation?
> 
>  
> 
> It's becoming increasingly clear Destane had the upper hand for a long time. His war with Pan and Gabriel appears to have been partially reverse psychology. He tricked Jasmine and Mozenrath; he was never even in the tomb they put his body in and he wanted Moz to rip out his own heart. He mind fucked The Hatter but just what else he did remains unclear. Destane is also responsible for at the very least turning the Knave into his personal weapon. And that's only the tip of the iceberg.
> 
>  
> 
> Just how fucked are our beloved characters?
> 
>  
> 
> Love it? Hate it? Let me know, reviews are like hugs! Sirensoundwave out! 


	29. Flaws

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A bunch of stuff happens here. We get some answers to questions I’m sure people have been wondering about how things come together or rather how all these live intersect by starting with the one I’m sure cropped up about last chapter: Where the fuck has Hook been?
> 
> Here's Bastille with Flaws.

 

All of your flaws and all of my flaws,

When they have been exhumed

We'll see that we need them to be who we are

Without them we'd be doomed

 

There's a hole in my soul

I can't fill it, I can't fill it

There's a hole in my soul

Can you fill it? Can you fill it?

 

You have always worn your flaws upon your sleeve

And I have always buried them deep beneath the ground

Dig them up; let's finish what we've started

Dig them up, so nothing's left untouched

 

Ooh

Ooh

 

When all of your flaws

And all of my flaws are counted

 

 

*OUATE*

 

“Where the hell have you been?” Regina glared at Killian. “Could you have cut it any closer?”

 

“Where I was love was speaking with some old friends ...and acquaintances. I cut nothing close, all I did was keep a certain set of someone's from letting their rage blind them.” he stared at Gabriel and Pan who just stared back. “Bloody hell that hellspawn was sent as a test and you both failed. What was stopping the bloody MOON from doing what I just did?”

 

“Shut up dead boy.” The silver haired young man snorted. “I know that. I wanted see how much he’d talk.”

 

“Right. And I’m a ruddy mermaid. Anyways I come bearing the gift of information.” He rolled his eyes. “You see, Destane’s been planning this shindig for some time, a lot longer than you might think. Now that the Moon has officially joined the fray, I can reveal what I really know."

 

“Hmph, you’ve been holding out. For shame pirate.” Pan narrowed his eyes

 

*20 years ago*

 

“That be a good starfish child.”

 

“Thank you Miss Dalma.” Emma beamed. She really liked Miss Dalma. The dark skinned woman talked funny but she was so much fun! Other adults were always so serious with her when they talked in these sessions but Miss Dalma always had her draw whatever she wanted while they talked. Today it was all the things under the sea...she’s just seen the Little Mermaid with her foster mother.

 

“So how was your day Emma?”

 

Miss Dalma's job was to check on her, she knew that. She knew this lady wrote down things she said and talked with her foster parents because she had to. Still she couldn't help but feel at ease around the woman. Others weren’t outright mean to her but they were so...not real? Like pretending to care about her, smiling to play along. Like the family she lived with now...

 

Not Miss Dalma. She always listened. Really listened. She talked funny but Emma could understand her just fine. 

 

“It was nice. I found a frog but Billy screamed when he saw it. I dunno why I thought boys liked gross things.”

 

“Well child, sometimes tings be not quite as simple as we like them to be. Billy is a boy but not all boys like frogs and tings.” the doctor laughed, “You be a young lady but I hear you’re not too fond of dresses right?”

 

“No..”

 

“There you go."

 

"Miss Dalma? You have a call on but the line transfer isn't working." A brunette woman stuck her head on the office. "I'm sorry the door was open-"

 

"Sall right Suzie. Excuse me a minute child."

 

When the therapist left the room, eight year old Emma continued to color. As she reached for the blue to fill in Flounder's stripes, it rolled just beyond her grasp and onto the floor. True to Murphy's Law, it kept on once on the tile and vanished under the bookcase. 

 

"Aw..." she scurried after it hoping to catch it. Alas, the wax cylinder was much thinner than her small fingers and vanished into the void. She looked up at the sturdy wood furnishing and wondered if she could move it without knocking Ms Dalma's books down...

 

"Why are you on the floor? Is it a game?" 

 

Startled, Swan whipped around to see a young girl her age in the doorway wearing the loudest orange and green polka dot shirt the blonde had ever seen. Her denim dress jumper covered in multicolored patches of all sorts of patterns.  Well worn brown leather boots on her feet and mismatched socks; a solid black one just under her knee, the other rainbow banded and vanishing under the jumper skirt. Her bright red hair done up in two messy (lopsided) pigtails. Freckles splashed across her tanned face her. 

 

"Um, no my crayon is under here and i can’t get it."

 

"That all?" The girl scoffed. "I'll get it for ya."

 

Emma started to point out to her that they were the same size and if she couldn't reach it, neither could the red head. She got as far as opening her mouth before her jaw went slack. The other girl stepped around her, bent over and lifted the edge of the bookcase with one hand. The other reached under to retrieve the lost crayon from the sea of dust bunnies.

 

"Here ya go." She held it out proudly while setting the case down like it weighed nothing.

 

"Y-y-you're amazing!"

 

"Naw! I'm Pippilotta Viktualia Rullgardina Krusmynta Efraimsdotter Långstrump Dalma Sparrow. But Mama and Far and everybody just calls me Pippi." She gave a gap toothed grin.

 

*OUATE*

 

"You weren't working for them?" Gold couldn’t understand. The pirate told them the Moon God made him Davey Jones after his suicide. That would make him his servant like Pan...right?

 

"With yes. For, no. Sometimes, things aren’t as simple as we like them to be Crocodile. Gabriel, I was appointed to watch over you by your mother’s regent. She'd known for sometime that things were about to go south, all leading to reality imploding. Then fate dropped her regent quite literally in her lap." The first part of his statement caused Emma to blink.

 

“What did you say?” she asked. Unfortunately like Granny before her, she was overshadowed by another speaker.

 

"You mean to tell me mother knew about this and didn't bother to tell me or Syl shit was about to go down?"

 

"Believe it or not there’s more at stake here. Your sister is needed elsewhere. And Lady Aurii believed your...heavy handed tactics would be a better fit if left in the dark about the situation." Hook produced a glowing orb from...wherever. 

 

~My dear son. The very fact that you are seeing this means I was right to trust in you. In the event you are not alone when this message finds you, greetings. I am known as The Supreme Mother, Lady Aurii, guardian of this reality.~ The ghostly image of a woman curtsied daintily. Slightly taller than Hook with ethereal blue skin she smiled warmly at the moon god. Strange as that may sound with pure white eyes that gave no real indication of just where she was looking. Her bright pink hair cut short to follow the slope of her jawline to her chin.~ It is I who created the worlds you live in..~

 

The hologram let out a sigh as she appeared to survey the townsfolk. They all looked back at her with a mixture of awe, wariness and shock.

 

~As you know Gabriel, one of our greatest strengths is The Sight. But I have long believed it to be one of our greatest weaknesses. Knowing the future does not always mean it can or should be changed and sometimes the desire to avoid undesirable scenarios breeds even worse ones. I tell you this now because I have known since the moment of his birth that Destane would be a powerful force but what he chose to do with that power was entirely up to him. Knowing what he could do meant nothing. My job is only to ensure this reality continues to exist, to support it  with my power. It is you and your twin who must balance it. In turn I am able to guide you both. No single being is ever meant to have absolute control and this is what Destane does not understand. He seeks my power and position but not my duties. To have his cake and eat it too as it were.~

 

"That sounds kinda-" Leroy started to be snide only to find himself without a mouth before the comment was done. 

 

~I imagine you are quite angry with me right now. To learn I did not explain the trials you would face and did not trust you. I did not tell you because I DO trust you my Raven.  Trust that when given the task of  preserving the balance without my guidance, you would do splendidly. Loopholes are there to be exploited and there is no shame in that. Even I am guilty of it. I chose a powerful Sorcerer to be my regent and he has watched over this reality in my stead. Because he is not like us, he cannot fully replace me as he is now and neither can The Black Death.  That is why he requires his diamond in the rough.~

 

“God damn it! Neale!” Gold exclaimed. 

 

*20 years ago*

 

“How did you do that?!”

 

“Mama says it’s just what makes me special. Far says there’s no one else like his lil Powerhouse Princess.” Pippi giggled. “Yer Emma right? Mama talks bout you, wanted to adopt ya but they won let ‘er.” 

 

“Your Mama wants to adopt me?” The blonde blinked at that, replaying the long jumble of words that came out of her mouth when she introduced herself.

 

“Yeah, she jus left to speak on the phone.”  Pippi flopped down on the Hello Kitty bean bag chair next to the bookcase. “All I wanted ta do was get a good look see at the gorillas. Climb one fence and people go all kooky.”

 

“You got in there with those big monkeys?!”

 

“Gorillas ain’t monkeys, no tails.” she kicked at the ground. “But yeah. Mama’s gonna be kinda more mad at the school...I came here all by myself cuz Mr Burk was bein a butt. Far won’t be happy with ‘em either.”

 

Wow...

 

She’d only known her for like five minutes. But in those five minutes, she learned Pippi was strong and clever. Smart and sassy. Had a family that would stand up for her (even though she was sort of wrong) and let her dress like she was colorblind. All the things she wanted for herself. Well maybe not the last one. But definitely to feel so sure of herself. To have a family that took care of her because they loved her, flaws and all. Not because the state paid them too.

 

It wasn’t fair. What was wrong with her? Pippi had to have been adopted by Miss Dalma, so why wouldn’t the state let her take in Emma too? Why?

 

“Ems, let's play a game til mama’s done.” The red head popped up. “You like cards? Far taught me lotsa card games. Dice too.”

 

“Ok.” Maybe some play would help her feel better.

 

*OUATE*

 

“All alone...poor thing.” A voice whispered with a cultured, suave edge.

 

“Who’s there?” Neale reached for the cane he had been walking with in the Echo Caves with one hand, holding Micheal close with the other.

 

“Someone who will never abandon you. All you have to do is give into the cold Neale.” the whisper continued. “Let it go and be free.”

 

“Passing on the block of ice in my chest you nut. Also pretty sure you’re not trustworthy.”

 

“Trust no one, hasn’t that always been your way Neale? Get over on them before they get over on you? The world is a cruel place my boy. Only the cold hearted ever survive. Ever thrive."

 

A swirl of black smoke yielded a man dressed in regal navy blue robes. A native of the desert kingdoms....great this must be Destane. Oh he was fucked.

 

"You have no reason to fear me Baelfire."

 

"You want to possess my body so you can destroy everything I love. That's a good reason to be afraid. "

"Now that's not true." The evil sorcerer chuckled. "You don't love anything. All you have shown are feelings and actions you assume are appropriate given the situation. Let's see, you were eager to abandon Emma after promising to whisk her away to Tallahassee once a proper excuse presented itself. You met Tamara and asked for her hand only because she seemed stable, put together with no baggage. But having learned of her betrayal, her brutal death...you shed not one tear."

 

"Shut up."

 

"But you relished the chance to validate your behavior in the caves did you not? In doing so you revealed the truth to them and now they see the sociopath lurking within; you have only to admit it to yourself dear boy. Only your pain and you happiness matter, everything else is of no consequence."

 

"That's not true." 

 

It couldn't be. He cared about people. His feelings were real. He wasn’t a headcase like Dexter or some random unsub from a crime show. He knew that. But...he also knew Tamora was dead. The fact that she had worked for Pan to steal his son was heinous. That still didn't wipe away the 2 wonderful years they shared, that he was ready to give up his con artist life to settle down with her and make an honest living. 

.

Did he love her or the idea she represented? That he was normal and could have the life he desired. No deserved. Learning of her death coincided with his image of a normal life being shattered- reuniting with his papa...Emma...meeting Henry. All confirmation that magic would forever curse his existence. 

 

He felt no sorrow for her. Only rage. Rage at the world. That can't be right!

 

"Yes...that’s it my boy...give in to those feelings. They have preserved you this long..." The man smiled at the struggle happening within the broken young man before him. Bending over to snare Neale's chin. 

 

"Get bent!"

 

The Black Death had zero time to register the young childish voice before a couple of things happened at once. 

 

There was angry chittering before something scurried up the back of his leg and bit his thigh. HARD.

The room filled with tell tale purple mist, reforming into a group he had hoped to avoid using his distraction.

A god damned battering ram collided with his face. 

A sword pressed to his throat as he tried to recover. 

 

"Ah...brave now after hiding for so long are we?" The Evil Magician couldn’t quite pull off the aloof and regal bit with blood pouring down his face.

 

"Hello pot? Yes the kettle's calling." The sword wielder drawled. "And bravery has little to do with the situation. Just too stupid to stay out of certain affairs for me own good, a trait I seem to have passed on to me Powerhouse Princess. Now, skitter back under yer rock. We both know ye can't stay long. Not after what Rufio did to ye. In fact...you should start to feel it ab-"

 

"RAGHHH!" Her roared dissipating in a noxious cloud.

 

"Well damn. There goes me dramatic effect."

 

"Who are you to have commanded Destane so?" Jasmine looked at the scruffy rogue with suspicion. Appearances can be deceiving, she was well aware. Dressed like a swashbuckler who had spent a fair deal of time sailing the few areas where those of the 7 Deserts had access to the seas. The small ruby haired girl with him looked like a fabric caravan had exploded and the aftermath draped itself all over her.

 

"All I did was remind him why he hasn't set foot in this realm in over a century. As for who I am, jus someone ol Dezzie wishes he could be. The roguishly handsome devil 'oo got over on death."

 

"If by got over on you mean had his lady love cash in a favor owed sure." Killian huffed.

 

"Semantics."

 

"Wow Ems you gots big!"

 

Emma really shouldn't have been shocked. After all her parents (Snow White and Prince Charming) tossed her in a cabinet as a baby to escape the wrath of her vengeful (misguided) step-grandmother...who now just so happened to be the adoptive mother of the child she herself gave away. So seeing what she had been made to believe was a product of her active imagination as a girl standing before her? Just another layer to the insanity right?

 

"My first friend really was Pippi Longstocking. Of course she was."

 

Everybody but the new man, Hook, Pippi and the smartly dressed brown monkey that leapt on to her shoulder just stared at the Savior.

 

*OUATE*

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yep. I was actually kinda surprised OUAT hadn’t already incorporated the plucky Swedish heroine into their plot. As a girl i loved her stories more than Peter Pan and I think she would have made a great friend for Henry. But I don't think Disney has the rights to the Longstocking adventures...the same reason there’s a Victor Frankenstein but not Sherlock Holmes even though there's zero magic in either. Oh well.
> 
>  
> 
> And yes, her Mama and Far (A Swedish endearment for father) are exactly who you think...it explains her mixed up accent don't it n_n
> 
>  
> 
> Who noticed the Frozen reference?
> 
>  
> 
> Chapter Title Recap:
> 
>  
> 
> Price to Pay- Careful you don't loose yourself to the game...
> 
>  
> 
> Pompeii- Sometimes you have to just accept fate
> 
>  
> 
> Pain Redefined- A bit of foreshadowing of the trials to come.
> 
> Dance With the Devil- His greatest trick is bringing out the worst in ourselves
> 
> Black Heart- A song about a man who can only express "love" by killing...a serial killer with no soul
> 
>  
> 
> Absolution Calling- Salvation is a stone's throw away...if only you hear and answer it's call
> 
>  
> 
> Flaws- We aren't perfect. And should thank our lucky stars for it.
> 
>  
> 
> Love it? Hate it? Let me know. Reviews are like hugs! Sirensoundwave out! 


End file.
